TUAOA: Finding Paradise
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Hinata is killed by the Hyuga clan. Years later, Naruto destroys Konoha then takes his life, but his actions caused the destruction of the Shinobi Nations. He must fix his mistakes or he will be separated from Hinata forever! Adopted from DarkElite24.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a challenge issued by Kage Bijuu (if you want details PM him) and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" !

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA: Finding Paradise

Ch 1: Fallen Paradise

Konoha, the once proud village was reduced to burning pills of debris. Bodies of civilians and shinobi were scattered across the blazing land. Only one person stood in the middle of this carnage. Naruto Uzumaki, a twenty year old who defected from Konoha when he was thirteen. He gathered enough forces over the years to invade Konoha and destroy it. He did and now he stood in the remains of the village staring at the headstone of someone who made his life worth living. He vowed eternal revenge for this person and finally accomplished it today. Hinata Hyuga was his world and the only person he ever loved. Her headstone was a place where Naruto could reflect and remember his horriable past.

10 Years Ago

10 year old, Naruto Uzumaki was worried. He hadn't seen his best friend Hinata all day which was very rare because they were almost always together. They had been friends since they started the academy and always hung out with each other. Hinata didn't show up for class which was very odd because she always showed up for class, so at lunch Naruto started questioning her cousin, Neji.

"Hey Neji, do you know where Hinata-chan is?" Naruto asked with a worried expression on his face.

"She has been charged with clan treason by giving clan information to people outside of the clan. She is being punished now. That weakling is finally getting what she deserves !" Neji said with a very smug look on his face.

Normally Naruto would yell at or fight someone who would insult his Hinata-chan, but he had a bad feeling about what Neji said and ran off towards the Hyuga compound. He didn't want to lose her because she was the only friend he had and the person who saw the real Naruto. She didn't see the demon-boy or the blond prankster, but rather the sad little boy who only wanted love. Everyday Naruto was put trough a gauntlet of mental and sometimes physical torture and Hinata was there for him. She gave him a shoulder to cry on and for once in his life, Naruto felt truly happy and loved.

Naruto arrived at the Compound and heard the sound of screaming coming from the courtyard. Naruto peeked through a hole in the wall and saw something that made his blood boil. Hinata was lying on the ground naked from the waist up, but what was bad about it was her body was covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and small burns. Her face was swollen and bruised from their strikes and the constant flow of tears flowing down her face. Her legs were bent at odd angles meaning that they were clearly broken. The Cage Bird Seal was flashing on her forehead. The Hyuga Elders stood near her and laughed at the girls pain and gave her orders.

"Child, come here!" The first Hyuga Elder said with a evil grin on his face. The broken girl lifted herself up with arms and crawled towards the evil man. When she reached the mans feet, the evil Elder kicked her in the face and spoke.

"Stupid child, you didn't get here fast enough!" The first Hyuga Elder said again. With each blow Hinata cried out in pain and Naruto's anger grew. Red aura flowed around him and anger blinded him. He jumped over the wall and growled at the Hyuga Elders.

"D-Demon !" the second Hyuga Elder said while backing away. Naruto ignored the scared Elders and rushed to Hinata's side. He grabbed her up and ran as fast as he can toward the Hospital. The Elders calmed down and laughed as guards rushed outside to protect them.

" It won't be long until the seal achivates and that weakling dies. Then we will rule the Hyuga clan." Hyuga Elder number 3 said with a evil laugh.

Naruto finally arrived at the hospital with Hinata, but it was no use. He called out to doctors and nurse that passed by and begged them to help Hinata. They all ignored him and continued on like they weren't even there. Naruto began to cry because he knew it was his fault that no one would help Hinata. He then felt a warm hand on his cheek which wiped away the tears. Hinata spoke in a weak voice.

"I glad this is real and not another genjutsu. It couldn't be a dream because I haven't slept in days. I knew you would rescue me." Hinata said with a weak smile on her face.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. I...I didn't protect you." Naruto said as he was crying tears of sorrow.

"It's not your fault, Naruto-kun. Before I was convicted of treason, I had a dream. We lived far away from the village and lived in a cabin by a huge lake. It was so beautiful and peaceful. There was no pain, hate, or corruption ; Only love and peace." Hinata said as her hands fell off his face.

"It sounds *sob* like a great place." Naruto said still crying as he hold Hinata hands.

"Yes,...it ...was...paradise." Hinata said with a smile on her face as her eye close shut for one last time. Hinata's seal flashes and fades away. Her hand goes limp. Her breath stops. Hinata Hyuga died in Naruto's arm in the lobby of Konoha hospital. Two people really died on that day because Naruto's heart died and he was changed forever.

A Few Days Later

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument looking down on the village that was his personal hell. Hinata's funeral was today. Naruto, Iruka, and the Third Hokage were the only ones that showed up at the service. The Hyuga clan said that they didn't want to honor traitors with their presence. Naruto hasn't talked to anyone since that day. Naruto stayed behind after the funeral and stared at Hinata's headstone. After he stayed there for the whole day, he went to the Hokage monument.

Naruto looked down at the large drop from the top of the mountain. He closed his eyes and jumped off. Wind blew around him as he grew closer to the ground. He finally hit the ground with a loud sickening crunch. Naruto felt intense pain and then he felt nothing.

Darkness surrounded him. He was floating in a infinite void of darkness, when he heard beautiful singing. He saw a great light and he quickly floated towards it. He reached the light and was teleport to a new location. He was now standing in a meadow of flowers near a beautiful lake. There was a log cabin by the shore that was close to the meadow. Naruto saw a figure sitting in front of the cabin. The singing was coming from the figure. Naruto got closer to the figure and was shocked by her beauty. Hinata sat there with a glowing aura, flowing white gowns, and two angel wings. She smiled at him and spoke.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Come with me. It's the paradise we always wanted to live in. There is no pain or loneliness, only love and warmth." Hinata said as she open her arms to Naruto. Naruto's eyes teared up. He was finally here; the place where he dreamed of. He was truly happy. He tried to run into Hinata's waiting arms, but found himself frozen. The beautiful landscape began to turn back into darkness. Paradise has fallen. Naruto screamed into the void.

"No stop ! Please, don't take me back there. I don't want to be alone again !" Naruto cried. Naruto's eyes closed and he was returned to his unrestful slumber. He opened his eyes to see the lights of the hospital flickering with a soft hum. Two doctors were talking to each other while in his room. One of them spoke.

"I can't believe Hokage-sama wanted to revive that stupid brat. It was a waste of time and resources." Doctor number 1 said.

"Yes, I agree. He would have been better off dead." Doctor number 2 said. Naruto began crying silently, with every tear he wanted to die more. Every time he finds the smallest shred of happiness, Konoha finds a way to take it from him. Laying in that hospital bed, Naruto vowed revenge. He would make Konoha pay for the sins they committed.

Present

Naruto had achieve his ultimate goal. He killed Danzo, the Hokage (Jiraiya and Tsunade joined Naruto, more on that later on). He made the Hyuga clan bow down to him by killing those bastard Elders and Hiashi. He made them suffer like they made Hinata suffer. The village stood no chance. Naruto had nothing now. He continued to look at his beloved's headstone and spoke in a sad voice.

"I will join you soon, Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. With those words, Naruto activated the explosive notes attached to his body. He ignited the tags and erupted in a huge fireball. He died with a smile of his face.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was back at that lake with the cabin on the shore. He looked toward the meadow and saw his angel. Hinata had grown and was a full grown adult. She still had that glowing aura, flowing white gowns, and the two angel wings. She turned and spoke.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Hinata-chan, I've missed you so much." Naruto said with smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, spread you wings and fly with me." Hinata said as she hold out her hand to him. Naruto relaxed and spread his angel wings. Hinata gasped when his wings were revealed. His wings were like Hinata's, but they were pure black. Hinata began crying as she spoke with a shocked voice.

"Naruto-kun, what did you do ?" Hinata asked as she cried tear of sorrow as she know what those wings means.

"What's wrong." Naruto asked confuse

"I can explain." A female voice said as it echo throughout the area.

A ball of light appeared in front of the two and transformed into a beautiful women wearing a pure white kimono. She had long silver hair and glowing blue eyes. Hinata bowed to the woman who appeared. Hinata spoke.

"Hello, Kami-sama." Hinata said as she bowed to the women.

"You may rise my child." Kami said as she smiled at Hinata.

"Thank you, Kami-sama." Hinata said.

"Why are you surprised, Naruto ?" Kami asked Naruto.

"I want to know why Hinata is scared of me!" Naruto asked as he face Kami-sama.

"No child, she is not scared of you, but scared for you." Kami said as she shake her head.

"What do you mean." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Naaruto-kun, your wings are...black." Hinata said with tears coming down her eyes.

"What does that mean." Naruto asked honesty confused.

"It means that you have done something horribly wrong while you were alive and will be sent down to hell to be judged by my sister, Yami. That means you will be separated from Hinata for all eternity." Kami said with a sad look on her face.

"What did I do to deserve such punishment?!" Naruto asked with a angry look on his facee

"You destroyed Konoha and sparked another shinobi war which lead to the total destruction of the Shinobi nations. Thousands dead, all because of your actions." Kami said with a frown on her face. Naruto falls to his knees in shock. Hinata embraces him as he cries from the pain of knowing that he was the spark that destroyed many countries and thousands of people. Kami gave a saddened look at the couple and spoke.

"You thought you actions were ridding the world of evil, but you destroyed good along with it. Your actions can't be avenged, but you can reverse the actions you caused." Kami-sama said with a soft voice.

"How." Naruto said in a weak voice

"I can reverse time to back when you both were children, so you can prevent these events from happening, but you must do something for me." Kami-sama said with a smile on her face.

"And what do you expect of us, Kami-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, you are such a pure soul. I would like you to become one of my elite angels, a archangel. You will be granted with a fraction of my power and you are to use it only for good. If you use your powers correctly then you can become a goddess, such as myself. Do you accept this gift that I bestowed upon you ?" Kami said with a smile on her face as she looked at Hinata.

"Yes, Kami-sama." Hinata said

"Naruto, I can tell that you have a good heart, but I can't allow you to become a archangel because you are supposed to be judged by my sister. I don't know if she will agree to help us or not, but I can't risk her getting involved. Not to mention that we aren't on good terms right now, so I will send you to someone who deals with the good and evil. I will send you there, but when you leave that place time will be reset to the day you met Hinata. Are there any questions ?" Kami said as she looked at Naruto.

"Will we remember our past lives and what happens here ?" Naruto asked a bit concerned.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone about the events that happened in the past or here because it could have a effect on the timeline. It's time to go, Naruto. You may say your goodbyes to Hinata." Kami-sama said.

"Hinata-chan, I want you to know that I love you. I always have." Naruto said as he hugged Hinata.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she looked into Naruto eye. The couple leaned into a passionate kiss. They poured their very being into the kiss. After a full three minutes of kissing the couple broke apart with a heated blush on their faces. Kami smiled at the two lovebirds as she spoke.

"Good luck, Naruto. Shinigami-san is stubborn, but he is kind deep down." Kami said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, What !" Naruto said in shock. Naruto fades way towards the Shinigami which leaves Hinata alone with Kami.

"Well Hinata, it's time to begin your training." Kami said

"Right!" Hinata said as she nodded her head as she was determine. Hinata trains herself to become a archangel while Naruto meets the Shinigami.

Naruto

Naruto now finds himself in darkness again. Slowly floating in the black void, until a voice rang out.

"Well, your here early. Kami-san said that she would send you here in a while not now ! Man, she can really be a slave driver sometimes." a male voice said

Suddenly a man appeared. He had black hair that was half way down his forehead and a pair of sunglasses. He wore dark pants and a black trench coat with the symbol for death on the back of it. The Shinigami spoke.

"So, I'm supposed to give you a fraction of my power. What can a puny mortal do with the power of death !" Shinigami said as he take off his sunglasses.

"I can only kill, but I will only kill to right the wrongs I've made." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Good answer kid ! Alright, here's the power." Shinigami said with a smirk. A ball of light comes from the Shinigami's hand and goes into Naruto. The Shinigami smiled and spoke to Naruto.

"Good, now call out you weapon !" Shinigami said as he looked at Naruto.

"Come to me, Soul Reaver !" Naruto called out. A scythe appeared in Naruto's hand. The scythe was silver and looked to be made up of different bones from a human (imagine Dante's scythe from Dante's Inferno. Which I don't own in any way).

"How do I use this." Naruto asked

"Don't worry your body will adapt to using a scythe. This scythe absorbs souls from those you kill. Those souls will be sent to heaven or hell according to their actions while living. This scythe is able to change forms when enough souls are collected and will transform into a even more powerful scythe with special abilities. " The Shinigami explained to Naruto.

"Sounds cool." Naruto said as he was very impressed.

"Good, no questions. Alright it's time for you to go back in time now. " The Shinigami asked

"Thanks, I'm ready." Naruto said as he nodded his head at the Shinigami.

"I'll keep in touch kid." Shinigami said. Naruto faded away and began traveling across the time stream. He was thinking during that time.

"I'll fix everything, Hinata-chan. Even if I have to die a thousand times to do it. I will never be apart from you again." Naruto said with a determine look on his face.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it I fix the story up and now it not going to have play style writing but a regular story type writing. Giratina Zero and I will do are best with this story I adopted from my buddy DarkElite24.

I adopted this story from DarkElite24 and I hope all of you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" !

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA:Finding Paradise

Ch. 2: Now and Forever

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal that he was safely in his apartment. The boy looked around his dirty apartment and sighed. He closed his eyes and spoke.

"It wasn't just a dream after all. I'm six years old again." Naruto said as he opened his eye and looked around his apartment. His apartment was a dump. Graffiti and stains covered the walks. The carpet was stained with dirt and blood. What little furniture Naruto had was dirty and ripped. The villagers would often break into his apartment to vandalize it and to destroy his possessions. Naruto walked over into small kitchen and opened the cabinet to reveal a small stockpile of ramen. Naruto sighed as he started to cook the ramen.

"They still won't let me buy food. Good thing old man Teuchi was able to give me a food supply." Naruto said. Naruto started to prepare his breakfast as his thoughts raced.

'I remember everything about my past life, but my power has decreased.' Naruto thought in his head. Naruto heard a voice in his head.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Shinigami voice said in Naruto head.

"How can I hear you in my head?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.

'Since you have some of my power, I'm able to communicate with you through a link.' Shinigami explained to Naruto.

'Can Kami-sama contact me through the link too?' Naruto asked.

'Yes, to contact her just think about the person you wish to contact, but you can only contact Kami and me.' Shinigami said through the link.

'My chakra feels weak. Did I lose my power?' Naruto asked a bit concern.

'You still have the knowledge from your past life, but your chakra and body needs to be retrained.' Shinigami replied.

'What about the Kyuubi? Do I still have the Kyuubi inside me?' Naruto asked the Shinigami about his tenant.

'You did get all of the Kyuubi's power during your first life. You still have Bijuu chakra, but you have to train to control it.' the Shinigami replied.

'Alright thanks for telling me. I'll contact me if I need anything.' Naruto said with a sigh. Shinigami said his goodbyes and the link remained quiet. Naruto's ramen was done, so he sat down and enjoyed his breakfast. Naruto finished is meal and threw away the ramen cup. He quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. The shirt had dirt and small traces of blood on it. Naruto walked out of his apartment. He didn't even bother to lock the door because he knew the villagers would break his door in order to get in. Naruto walked done the street and ignored the glares that the villagers threw towards him. Naruto was lost in his thoughts to care about the ignorant villagers.

'This is the day I met Hinata-chan. I should head to the playground now.' Naruto thought to himself.

A Few Minutes Later

Naruto arrived at the playground in one piece. He only received glares and hateful words on his way there. Children ran and played avoiding Naruto like the plague. He ignored them and ran into the nearby forest. He came across a small clearing full of flowers and stopped. He climbed one of the trees and sat on a low branch waiting for Hinata. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He started to get lost in his memories of his past life.

Flashback (Naruto, Past Life, age 6)

Young Naruto was excited about going to the playground today. He had a feeling that today would be the day he made a friend. He saw the glares of the villagers and met them with a smile. He wouldn't let them see how much pain he felt. He arrived at the playground and saw all the children playing and laughing. Naruto saw a group of children kicking a ball around, so he decided to talk to them.

"Hey, do you mind if I play?" Naruto asked with a innocent smile on his face. The children huddled together and whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow. One of the boys broke from the huddle and spoke.

"Go away! Our parents told us not to talk to you because you bad! Leave us alone bad kid!" the

The children ran off leaving a sad Naruto behind. Naruto put on his fake smile and thought to himself.

"Who needs them! I'll find my own friends!" Naruto said

Naruto spent hours talking to other children only for them to yell at him or chase him off. Parents even chased Naruto away because they didn't want their precious children being corrupted by a "demon".

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Naruto sat on one of the vacant swings. He only sat there and watched as children played and their parents watching them. Naruto envied those children. He wanted friends, a family, and a normal life. He only had rejection, loneliness, and pain. He felt like crying, but he could only smile. He smiled to cover the pain. Crying was only something he did when he was alone.

Naruto didn't notice that one boy came up behind him and pushed him off the swing. Naruto hit the ground hard and skinned his knees badly. Naruto turned around to see 8 children glaring at him. Naruto spoke.

"Hey, what did you do that for?!" Naruto said slightly angry.

"We don't want you at this playground anymore." A boy said with a glare.

"Yeah, our parents said you were bad!" A little girl said with a nod.

"I'm not bad." Naruto said as he was getting scared.

"Our parents never lie to us. Let's make sure he never comes here again." Another boy said with a yell.

The children circled around Naruto and began throwing things at him. Sand, rocks, rubber balls, and even children's toys hit the poor boy. More children joined in the ridicule and began throwing their own objects. The adults smirked and laughed at Naruto as he suffered. Naruto curled up into a ball as more objects hit his body. The children laughed, think that they did a good deed in tormenting the boy. Naruto cover his ears trying to stop the horrible laughter that tortured him. He just wanted to make the pain go away. He opened his eyes and saw a gap in the circle of children. Naruto got up and ran through the gap and into the nearby forest ignoring the pain from multiple objects striking his body. He could hear the cheers of the children celebrating the "good deed" that they committed. Naruto stopped when the playground was no longer in sight. He felt tears in his eyes as his thoughts turned to sadness.

"I'll never have a friend now. I'll always be alone. Why do I have to be different" Naruto asked himself as he was crying.

Naruto sulked in his sadness until he heard sobbing coming from nearby. Naruto looked around and found a small clearing full of flowers. The flowers were all different colors and were truly a beautiful sight. The thing that caught Naruto's attention was the little raven-haired girl sitting in the middle of the flowers. She looked to be around Naruto's age and she wore a small jacket and sweat pants. She had her knees up to her chest and her folded arms were laid across her knees. She had her head in her arms and was sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto felt warmth in his chest as he approached the girl. Naruto spoke softly.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked a bit concern. The girl looked up in shock.

B-Because no one c-cares about me. I-I don't have any f-friends and my clan hates m-me." the little girl said as she was crying.

Naruto knew how the girl felt. He watched as the poor girl tried to stop her tears from falling. After a minute, Naruto spoke.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata replied as she dried her tears.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto said as he gave a thumb up.

"N-Naruto-san, why do you want to be Hokage?" Hinata asked curious as she poke her thumbs together.

"I'm going to make everyone respect me. Don't call me "Naruto-san". You can call me "Naruto-kun" and I'll call you "Hinata-chan". Naruto said with a smile on his face. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together. Her thoughts raced.

'He's so confident and handsome, but I can see pain in his eyes.' Hinata said those thoughts in her head.

Naruto looked in her eyes. "Don't feel sad any more. I know how it feels to be hated and alone.

Hinata was shocked at the statement. "R-Really?"

Naruto nodded sadly. "Yeah, I don't have any friends or family, but I can talk to you now."

Hinata blushed. "N-Naruto-kun, I'll b-be y-your f-f-friend."

Naruto was surprised. Someone actually wanted to be friends with the "demon". Naruto felt tears of happiness flow into his eyes. He spoke.

"YES, I promise to be a great friend to you." He said hugging to girlHinata's face turns bright red from the hug and she faints. Naruto stops hugging her and looks at her.

Naruto was scared at that. "Oh no, Hinata-chan are you okay?"

Naruto checked on Hinata and watched her closely.

Naruto blushed. "She's pretty."

Naruto placed Hinata's head on his lap. He stroked her hair in order to try and comfort the girl. He thought to himself. 'I finally have a friend! I promise to protect you Hinata-chan.'

Naruto watched over Hinata until she awakened. He did not notice two things when he watched over the girl. The first was the bruises on her arms that were cover by her jacket. The second thing was the small smile that Hinata had on her face. The two children found the compassion they always longed for.

Flash Forward (Naruto, Past life, age 10)

Naruto was standing in front of the council of Konoha. He was bound by seals, chains, and Anbu guards. Naruto's failed suicide attempt had reached the ears of everyone in the village. The Konoha council was made up of seven shinobi council members and seven civilian council members. The shinobi council was made up of Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and the old war hawk, Danzo (replacing the Uchiha seat). The main civilian council members were the Hokage's old teammates, Koharu and Homura (the other members don't matter right now). Naruto had this blank stare that caused chills to run up the council members' spines. The Hokage stood up and spoke.

"Why have you called this meeting and why is Naruto in chains?" Hiruzen said angrily

Sarutobi's former teammate, Homura spoke. "Well Hokage-sama, we've heard about the Uzumaki boy's suicide attempt and the civilian council feels that it will be appropriate to withdraw the child out of the ninja program."

The civilian council yelled in agreement.

The Hokage spoke. "On what grounds do you wish to withdraw him."

Homura looked at him seriously. "He is mentally unstable, Hokage-sama! He can't be trusted with shinobi training! How do you know that he will not snap and kill his allies!"

The Hokage though had a counter. "The shinobi council has to vote as too. The boy is in the shinobi program and is under the shinobi council's authority."

Koharu addressed the council. "Raise your hands if you want Naruto Uzumaki expelled from the ninja academy with no chance of reinstatement."

The entire civilian council raised their hands. Hiashi and Danzo raised their hands. The Hokage bowed his head in disgust and shame.

Homura spoke. "The council has spoken. Naruto Uzumaki cannot under any circumstance become a ninja."

Danzo smirked as his plan was coming together.

Danzo grinned. 'Now the Kyuubi brat will seek me out to gain power. He will become my ultimate weapon!'

Sarutobi saw Danzo's grin and came up with a plan

"I can't stop his expulsion from the academy, but since he has been declared mentally unstable then I can appoint a guardian to watch over the boy to make sure he isn't a danger to himself or to others."

Danzo narrowed his eyes. "Who did you have in mind, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled. "I can take care of him. He can live in the Hokage mansion with me and Konohamaru. I'm sure my grandson would love an older brother."

Koharu yelled. "Hokage-sama, you are the leader of this village. You have no time to watch over young Uzumaki."

Sarutobi smiled. "I can have a ninja watch over him while I work. I will pay them for the mission. Plus, Naruto has an assigned Anbu guard."

Homura was surprised. "Really, who is his Anbu guard?"

Sarutobi just smiled. "Kakashi Hatake volunteered to watch over Naruto. Kakashi has signed over his captain position in Anbu and has become a Jounin."

Danzo was furious. "Why would you waste such a powerful ninja by making him babysit a child?

Sarutobi glared at Danzo. "Watch your tone Danzo! Like I said before, he volunteered. He is a Jonin and is free to do as he pleases. Now if you excuse me, I have to collect Naruto's things and put them in my mansion. Unchain him now."

The Anbu bowed and released Naruto from his containment. Naruto stood up and walked beside the old Hokage. His eyes still had a dull hue to them. Sarutobi took Naruto's hand and shushined away from the council chambers. Danzo was angry as he thought to himself.

Danzo frowned. 'Damn you Sarutobi! You are trying to stop my plan, but I will still get my weapon. Then I will rule this village!'

With Sarutobi and Naruto

Naruto and Sarutobi appeared in front of Hinata's grave. Her grave was located in the clearing where Naruto met her. The Hyuga refused to bury Hinata in their cemetery. Naruto stood there staring at Hinata's grave. Sarutobi knelt down to be eye level to the boy. The old man embraced Naruto in a hug as tears streamed down his aged cheeks. He sobbed and spoke.

Sarutobi cried and said softly. "I'm so sorry Naruto. I've failed you. Because of my weakness, your life was ruined and your dream was destroyed."

Naruto just stared blankly at the old man until he released him from his hug. Naruto spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"My old dream died with Hinata. My new dream is to destroy Konoha and rebuild it into the paradise that Hinata and I wished for."

Sarutobi was shocked. "Naruto that is crazy. I will never let something like this happen. As long as the "Will of Fire" burns within Konoha, then I will protect it."

Naruto glares angrily at the old man. He spoke in an angry voice.

"Is this what your "Will of Fire" is?" He said pointing at Hinata's grave.

The old man looks at the girl's grave to see it covered in graffiti. Names like "demon whore", "Traitor", and "slut" covered the girl's grave in paint. The old man hung his head in shame at the villager's disgraceful actions. Naruto glared at the old man and spoke.

"The villager's "Will of Fire" destroyed my life. It destroyed Hinata's life. How can you be so blind to the fact that the village's "Will of Fire" has become corrupt and rotten? I vow to destroy the corruption and rebuild Konoha into the paradise we always dreamed of. No one will be judged for their inequalities or faults. Everyone will be happy and there will be no pain."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and was shocked at the look in his eyes. 'His eyes! They don't have that insane gleam that Orochimaru had.' He thought.

Naruto tossed Sarutobi a kunai. "If you want to protect those corrupt bastards then take this kunai and kill me, but when you die those bastards will rule the village and eventually destroy it."

Sarutobi threw down the kunai. "I already knew that, but I do not want to admit it. You are right Naruto. I hope you can forgive this old fool.

Naruto looked at his grandfather figure. "I will only forgive you if you train me."

Sarutobi returned Naruto's serious look. "I will train you, but only if you up hold my "Will of Fire" and not the villager's corrupted and twisted "Will of Fire".

Naruto nodded. "I will only kill those who are corrupted and this village will be rebuilt into a place you will be proud of. The only way I can die in peace is if those corrupt bastards are brought to justice."

Sarutobi frowned. "You still want to end your life?"

Naruto had a blank stare. "I plan on joining Hinata when I destroy the corruption in this village. I….I don't want anyone to feel the pain Hinata and I felt. I don't even wish that upon my most hated foe.

Sarutobi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "I will bestow my "Will of Fire" on to you. Starting tomorrow, you will be training with Kakashi and me. I will only be able to teach you when I'm not in my office, but Kakashi will train you when I'm not there. We must train you in secret. We don't want the council to find out that I'm training you. We'll train at the Hokage secret training ground.

Naruto looked at Sarutobi. "Thanks Old Man. I want to be alone now."

The old man nodded and shushined away. Naruto ripped off a piece of his shirt and wetted it in a nearby puddle. Naruto then proceeded to clean the graffiti off of Hinata's grave. A tear ran down the boy's face as he spoke to the cold stone marker.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I won't be able to join you anytime soon." He said tearfully

Present (Naruto, Second life, Age 6)

The boy opened his eyes when he heard a voice call his name. He looked down from his branch to see Hinata staring at him with a giant smile. She looked so beautiful standing within the flowers where they met in their past lives. She giggled and spoke.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Naruto-kun?

Naruto smiled. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up from it."

Hinata: (blushes) W-Well….I-I….U-Ummm."

The boy laughed at the girl's shy behavior. He jumped down in front of the shy girl He placed a hand on her face. "I wouldn't mind waking up to your beautiful face every day."

Hinata had a mega-blush. "I-I wouldn't mind w-wake up to y-yours either."

The duo sat down under the tree where they first met and talked.

"It's good to be alive again. I enjoy the feeling of fresh air and sunshine on my skin." Hinata said.

Naruto returned the smile. "I'm glad you're alive again too Hinata-chan."

There was a small silence between the two. Finally, Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-kun, how was your life after I died?" Hinata asked sadly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You didn't see it when you were with Kami-sama?"

Hinata looked down. "Kami-sama said it would only cause me pain and that I shouldn't look, so I didn't because I was scared."

Naruto was shocked. "Scared of what?"

Hinata had tears in her eyes. "I…I was scared that you found someone else to love.

Naruto looked taken aback as Hinata began to speak again.

"I know I sound selfish and horrible, but I couldn't bear to see you with someone else. (grabs her heart) It would have broken my heart. I….I wanted you to be happy, but I wanted to be happy to. Am I a terrible person to wish that?"

Naruto embraced the girl as she cried on his shoulder. She was shocked at his reaction, but still cuddled up to his body for warmth and comfort. He spoke in a loving voice.

"You not a bad person. You just wanted to be loved, just like me. We allowed each other into our hearts to fill the void. I love you and you love me. If you consider yourself a horrible person then I will become one to. Then we will be selfish together. I won't let you be alone ever again."

Hinata continued to cry while Naruto comforted her. After five minutes in a loving embrace the duo spilt apart. Hinata wiped her eyes and spoke.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Can you tell me about your life after I died?"

Naruto frowned. "After you died, my life was hell. I tried killing myself in hopes of meeting you again, but I was revived by the doctors at the hospital. I was kicked out of the academy for being mentally unstable. I was trained by Old Man Hokage and Kakashi-sensei in secret until I was thirteen. After Old Man Hokage was killed by Orochimaru, Danzo took over as Hokage and Kakashi-sensei and I managed to escape and become rogue ninja. I was the first ever labeled rogue ninja that never started out as a licensed ninja."

Hinata. "Really, what else happened?"

Naruto smiled. "I meet Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan and I started raising an army. I was trained more by Jiraiya-sensei and I destroyed all my enemies. When I was twenty, my army was strong enough to attack Konoha and we conquered it. I killed all of those corrupted bastards and hung their burning corpses in the middle of the village. Innocent people were spared and I was treated as a hero because I killed the tyrant known as Danzo and the corrupted civilian council.

Hinata frowned. "What about my clan?"

Naruto chuckled. "Now that's an interesting story."

Flashback (Naruto, Past life, age 20)

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street toward the Hyuga Compound. Ninja from his army were rebuilding the buildings that were destroyed in the invasion and the civilians bowed when they saw Naruto. He walked past the hanging and burning corpses of Danzo and the civilian council. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of burn flesh. He spoke.

"I hate the smell of burning garbage." Naruto said sighing.

Naruto reached the gate of the Hyuga Compound. The guards kneeled when he walked up. They stood as Naruto spoke to them. "Did you capture the targets?"

One guard spoke. "Yes, Naruto-sama. We have captured the three Elders, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji."

Naruto smiled. "Good, I'll see them now."

Naruto walked through the gate to see the entire Hyuga clan was waiting for him. Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, and the Elders sat tied up in the middle of the courtyard. Naruto spoke to the tied up Hyuga.

Naruto smiled sinisterly. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

The first elder glared. "Shut up demon! How dare you corrupt our clan against us!

Naruto chuckled. "No, you did that yourself. Your plan failed you corrupted bastards."

Hiashi was shocked. "What plan?"

Naruto looked at Hiashi seriously. "They planned on using Hanabi as a "puppet" heir, so they could rule the Hyuga clan."

The second elder was livid. "How dare you accuse us of that?!"

Naruto smiled. "Oh it's true. Isn't that right Neji?"

Neji bowed his head in shame. "Yes, it's true."

The third elder yelled at the young man. "Neji, you traitor!"

Neji sadly looked at Hiashi. "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. They promised to release the Caged Bird Seal on the branch family if I helped them become the leaders of the clan.

Elder 2 glared at Neji. "Speak one more word Neji and I will activate your seal!

Naruto laughed coldly. "Well normally you would, but I sealed off all of your chakra to prevent you from getting away. If you can't use you chakra then you can't activate the seal. Plus, I released all the seals on the entire branch family member. Why do you think that they helped me capture you six?"

Neji returned the elder's glare. "That's why I'm prepared to admit everything. Naruto-sama gave my people hope and a future. I'm prepared to die for the sins I've committed in the elders' names. Their plan started with the murder of Hitomi-sama.

Hanabi was silent up until now was shocked. "Murdered? I thought mother died from giving birth to me!"

Neji nodded. "The elders poisoned Hitomi-sama while her body was still recovering from giving birth. I know this because I saw and allowed the elders to inject Hitomi-sama with a rare poison that is untraceable after death.

Hiashi was mad. "You bastards killed my wife! I will make your deaths slow and painful. Neji, your father would be disappointed."

Naruto looked at Hiashi. "You still need to pay for your sins Hiashi, but don't worry I will make them suffer with every breath they take."

Neji looked serious. "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. After Hitomi-sama's death the elders tried to mold Hinata into their "puppet" heir by breaking her spirit with beatings and degrading remarks, but they later decided to get Hinata out of the way because her skill in the Jyuuken was worse than Hanabi's. They framed Hinata as a traitor and executed her. Then they used Hanabi to fulfill their evil goals.

Naruto glared at Neji. Neji Hyuga, your sins is failing to stop the deaths of Hitomi and Hinata Hyuga. Your hatred blinded you and caused you to be foolish. Do you accept death?

Neji bowed and said softly. "Yes, I hope to regain the honor I lost."

Mothers covered their children's eyes as Naruto walked up to Neji with a kunai in his hand. Naruto slide the kunai across Neji's throat. Blood erupted out of the wound as the Hyuga prodigy fell to the ground. His death was quick and painless.

Naruto looked at the elders with hatred. "You're next. Elders of the Hyuga clan; your hands are stained with the blood of Hitomi and Hinata Hyuga. Your evil deeds are unforgivable. Do you accept death?

"Go to hell, demon!"

Naruto charged up a Rasengan. "You first."

Naruto drives his Rasengan into the first elder's stomach. The high speed rotation drove the ball of chakra into the man's intestines. The man felt his insides being torn apart until his brain shut down from the intense amount of pain he experienced. The elder's body erupted in a shower of blood. Before the remaining elders could scream, Naruto flew through hand sighs.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Purgatory Judgment."=

The second elder was engulfed in a pillar of fire. The flames were so hot that in melted his skin to the bone. The man's screams echoed throughout the courtyard, until his life finally ended. Naruto walked up to the crying third elder and spoke.

Naruto smiled psychotically. "I call this "Poetic Justice"

Naruto goes through hand sighs and places his hand on the third elder's forehead. There was a flash of light and the elder screamed from the pain. After a minute of screaming, Naruto released his grip on the man's forehead. The Caged Bird Seal flash brightly on the forehead of the scared elder. Naruto made the appropriate hand signs and activated the seal. The man screams as he clawed at his face trying to stop the mind-shattering pain. Naruto grinned at the man's suffering and spoke.

"The Caged Bird Seal was used so many times on Hinata that it took three days to fully break her. Let's see how long it takes you to break." He said laughing at the pain on the elders face.

Within minutes of constant use the elder's brain gave up and hemorrhaged under the pain of the seal. The man died from an overload of pain. Naruto laughed insanely as he had finally gotten his ultimate revenge. Naruto walked up to Hiashi and spoke. "I saved the worst for last."

"Are saying I'm worse those corrupt elders!" Hiashi said angrily.

Naruto returned the anger. "They treated Hinata like scum, but they weren't her father. You treated Hinata-chan like dirt and ignored her like she was a disease. I can't tell you how many times Hinata-chan was kicked out into the street like garbage. She was always welcomed in my apartment, so she stayed there. She would always cry and say that no one loved her and that even her own father wished that she never existed. I would hold her and tell her that he may change one day. I was foolish to think that."

Hiashi broke down. "You don't…..understand. She looked so much like….Hitomi-chan.

"You ignored your daughter because she looked like your wife! That is pure stupidity!" Naruto said with spite.

Hiashi glared. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

Naruto smacked him. "How dare you say that to me?! It's because of your own weakness and stupidity that Hinata-chan is dead. I hate you because you were the center of Hinata's pain. You could have made her life better, but you let the elders use and abuse her. That is your sin, Hiashi Hyuga!"

Hiashi froze and lowered his head. The once proud Hiashi Hyuga did something that no one had seen publicly even when his wife died. Hiashi Hyuga was crying. There was a silence that washed over the crowd as the broken man sobbed continuously. Naruto looked down at the man and spoke.

"Do you accept death?"

Hiashi was openly crying. "Y…Yes."

Naruto handed Hiashi a katana. "Then embrace it." He said."

The crowd felt silent as a untied Hiashi committed seppuku to try and redeem a fraction of the honor he had lost. Naruto walked up to Hanabi. She was crying over the death of Neji and her father. Naruto brought out a kunai and cut the girl restraints. Naruto spoke to the girl in a somber voice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. The Hyuga clan has paid for its sins. Lead this clan with honor and bring forth the next generation." He said with some compassion.

Hanabi wiped her tears "Okay." She said sniffling."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I just have one request. Please…..clear the charges from Hinata's name.

"Yes, I will be sure to." Hanabi said looking down.

Naruto turned and left the Hyuga compound. No one notice the large amount of paper bombs under his battle armor. His thoughts raced as he looked up into the war-torn sky.

Naruto smiled sadly. 'I will be with you soon, my beloved Hinata-chan.'

Present (Naruto, Second life, Age 6)

Hinata looked sad at the story Naruto told. Naruto hugged her and spoke.

"I wanted to avenge your death before I could meet you again it the afterlife." Naruto said.

Hinata started crying. "Why do you risk so much for me?"

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "I would destroy the world again, just to be with you for eternity.

Hinata wiped her tears and set with a soft voice. "Am….I worth that much to you?"

Naruto kissed her on lips and said in a similar voice. "Every second; now and forever."

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Here it is the second chapter of the rewrite and I ask for help on this one since I was having problem telling which part was thought and sentence. How to properly deal with the scene plus I was feeling under the weather. That why I like to thank UnitedOspery14 for helping out with this rewrite you a great help.


	3. Ch3: Hell King

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" or Dark Souls series or Touhou Project. Also don't own Mark Fey that is own by Giratina Zero.

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA:Finding Paradise

Ch.3: Hell King.

In a large white castle over looking the see a young man stood at the window with his left red eye and golden right eye staring at the sun. In his left eye was a Star of David and cross while hid right had a pentacle and triquetra.

"Hmmm...no change in the Balance today. Don't know if that is good or bad." The man muttered. He blinked and his eyes became grey and normal.

The man had light brown hair that was messy and spikes as well as a slight scar over his right eye from what could have been a dagger. He wore silver armored boots, dark pants, a crimson tunic under a matching long coat that had metal plates on the shoulders and forearms, leather fingerless gloves with metal plating on the back and small spikes on the knuckles, and a golden cape that looked like he could wrap around himself. He sat in a large gold and marble throne at a desk of ebony wood as he looked through files before stopping at a orange one.

"There's no report here." The man said looking at it emotionlessly.

The man snapped his fingers as a woman with naturally tan skin, dark hair with crimson eyes wearing a black kimono and had horns on her head appeared in a pillar of flame. This woman is Yami...and she is afraid of the summons.

"My Lord! To what do I owe this-" Yami started trying to remain calm before the orange folder was thrown at her feet. She picked it up and opened it before she paled. "I assure you that there was no one for this folder. I have not judged an Uzumaki Naruto." The man just looked at her before waving his hand sending her away. As he did a beautiful woman wearing a white dress with matching wings, tail and hair walked in.

"Priscilla I am going to go visit Kami. I will be back shortly. You and Nito are in charge while I'm out." The man said.

"Be safe." The woman known as Priscilla said

The man disappeared in a flash of crimson as he reappeared outside of a large door that he kicked open. Kami turned around to see the man and sighed. "Ever hear of knocking, Mark-san?"

"Ever hear of not interfering with the balance, Kami?" Mark asked as his eyes were red and gold again but without the symbols. Kami gulped. She had hoped the King of Hells wouldn't find out. "Planning a coup attempt on me? Or perhaps you hope to take my place."

"No of course not! I would never undermine you." Kami said. Mark's eyes narrowed as he laughed darkly.

"Really? Then why is there no judgment report for Uzumaki Naruto?" Mark asked

"Oh...you found out about that...listen I have a reason...if it is insufficient...take out all of your rage and frustration on me but leave him and Hyuga Hinata alone." Kami pleaded. Mark raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. Kami began to explain their story as Mark listened. As the story went on Mark's emotionlessness began to crack as he growled in rage and tears entered his eyes. When the story was finished Kami told him of her decision as she apologized for not informing him. Mark was crying tears of blood from his red and gold eyes.

"For such pure souls to be tortured and condemned...you're reason is sufficient...more than in fact." Mark said wiping his eyes. Kami sighed, glad that she wasn't about to be punished. "Still...I cannot leave this be. I shall help in my own way." Mark waved his hand at a mirror as Priscilla's image appeared. "A change of circumstance has occurred. I will be taking residence in another realm for some time. Send all documents to me that require my approval. Other than that you and Nito are to act as my will in Drangleic and the various Hells."

"May I ask what has brought this about?" Priscilla asked.

"I wish to help rewrite a story that was not written well the first time around." Mark replied.

"I see. Very well. I wish you luck my friend." Priscilla said before her image faded. Mark turned to Kami and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"Sorry for threatening you." Mark said before walking off in a flash of crimson. Kami touched her cheek and smiled. Mark arrived in Konoha unnoticed as he headed straight towards a clearing in the forest. He held out his hand as red warm energy entered the earth as a western style mansion emerged from the ground. "Okay that takes care of that. Might as well get a security system." Mark said as he pulled a seed from his pocket and found some extremely fertile soil and buried the seed as he sent more of the energy into the seed. Smiling he walked away to head towards Hokage Tower to begin the first part of rewriting the sad tale he had heard. He was going to be a father.

The young man took in the village as he made his way towards the Tower. He noticed he was getting a couple of odd looks but guessed it had to do with his outfit. When he made it to the Hokage Tower he registered his visit and sat to wait.

When the Hokage called him and asked him what he wanted Mark went straight to the point. "I wish to adopt Uzumaki Naruto." Mark said. The Hokage froze for a moment. While he was happy that some one wanted to adopt the boy he was cautious.

"I see. In order for that to go through-" Hiruzen started before Mark's left eye became crimson when the looked into the man's eyes.

"I wish to adopt the boy." Mark said as Hiruzen filled out all of the paperwork."

Mark walked out of the office with the official papers in his hands in fifteen minutes. "Now then if I was a guy in love with a girl from a powerful and notable clan where would I be? Ah yes! The park." Mark said to himself as he started towards the park.

Mark walked nonchalantly into the park looking around until he saw what he was looking for. A blond haired, blue-eyed boy with whisker marks talking to a girl with pupiless eyes and lavender hair. The King of Hells walked over to the two of them. The two turned to see the oddly dressed man heading their way.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked getting ready to fight. If this man was going to attack him he was going to fight back. Mark chuckled as he held out the papers in his hand. Naruto read the first line and froze. "Adoption approval for Uzumaki Naruto, as signed by the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and the adopter Mark Frey...approved."

"Wait...you're adopting Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Mark nodded with a kind smile.

"Yeah. We can discuss it in more depth at the house. First let's get your things from your apartment." Mark said. Naruto stood firm.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuuga Hinata, wrongfully executed for false charges of leaking information. Judged as pure by Kami and has received the title and powers of an archangel. Uzumaki Naruto, guilty of multiple accounts of murder under the guise of judgment, sparking a war, and the destruction of the Elemental Nations. Was to be sent to Hell for judgment but instead was imbued with the powers of Shinigami to rewrite the story that you had ended badly." Mark recounted.

The two froze in shock as the young man recounted their past lives judgments. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you rewrite the story and find an ending that fits." Mark chuckled. "My want to adopt you Naruto is sincere."

"You mean it?" Naruto asked hopefully. Mark smiled at him before hugging him.

"Of course, my son." Mark said

Naruto did his best not to but he began to cry in the King of All Hell's chest. Mark patted him on the head lightly with a smile on his face.

When Naruto stopped he separated himself from Mark. "Sorry." Naruto said

"Nothing to be sorry for." Mark replied softly. "Now then let's grab your things so you can move in."

Naruto took Mark and Hinata to his apartment where Mark sealed away the things the blond wanted to keep before the young man showed them to the mansion. "Welcome to your new home my son." Mark said as two women wearing revealing red skirts with long s;its on them that revealed their long black boots and their thighs, black tube tops that exposed a decent amount of cleavage, long black gloves and hoods and veils covering their faces. Both of them had red fans.

"Welcome back, Milord. Greetings, our Prince." The two women said

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"A pair of loyal Desert Sorceresses. They are well versed in the ways of pyromancy and they are very good housekeepers." Mark said with a chuckle. "Their names are Lana and Kedra and they're twins so they understand if you get them confused at first."

"What's with their revealing clothes?" Hinata asked.

"These are standard robes for a Desert Sorceress." The one of the left said with a cutsey voice. "And I'm Kedra."

"I am Lana." The other said with a somewhat deeper but more calm voice.

"So...who exactly are you?" Nar6uto asked as they walked into the living room.

"Mark Frey, King of All Hells. I'm in charge of each and every single version of Hell in existence." Mark answered.

"Wait...I though Yami was in charge of Hell." Hinata said.

"Only one version. I have Lucifer in charge of another, Beelzebub in a third, Lilith in a fourth, etcetera and so forth. All of them are under my command. So when I received a folder for the report on your judgment and punishments Naruto, I knew something was wrong. When I confronted Kami, she told me of your story...not well written and the ending was horrible. So I decided to help you rewrite the story so that it becomes enjoyable."

"Not to seem rude but what do you get out of it?" Naruto asked. Mark chuckled.

"I get to be a father. It's been a dram of mine to be a dad. You see I never had one. I'm very old...one of the oldest beings out there. So as you can guess i can feel rather lonely at times even ruling over all of the Hell's and my own kingdom. So having the chance to actually be a father and needed...it's a dream for me." Mark explained

Naruto and Hinata looked at the young man and smiled. All he wanted was a family and by helping them he had one. Naruto smiled before his stomach growled. "Eh...there anything to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Anything in particular you want?" Kedra chirped.

"You have ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. Give us a little bit of time and you'll have some homemade ramen." Lana said as the twins walked out of the room.

"You'll love their cooking." Mark said. "It's what's kept me going through many a very dull day."

Fifteen minutes later the three of them were served homemade garlic pork ramen. Naruto tried some before bursting into tears and looking at Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata but I need to marry these two. Their ramen would make Kami cry with how delicious it is." Naruto said causing Hinata to roll her eyes.

"No that would be their omelets." Mark chuckled. "The first time she had them she actually proposed to them and started to offer her body."

"I wish he wouldn't mention my greatest weakness." Kami said to Hinata in her head.

"Wait did you really-" Hinata started.

"Pledge undying love as started to take off my clothes? Yes." Kami muttered. "You'll end up doing the same thing if they ever make you cinnamon rolls."

"I don't like cinnamon rolls that much!" Hinata exclaimed causing Kami to laugh.

"Yes you do. You may not know it but you do." Kami said before severing the connection. After they had eaten Hinata dismissed herself since she had to head back to the compound.

"Are you sure you don't want Naruto to walk you home?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Hinata said as she left. Mark stood there watching the door for a few minutes before leaving himself. He couldn't shake the feeling of unease he was getting.

Hinata was walking through the forest before she was confronted by three men all in ANBU outfits with an kanji on their heads she couldn't quite make out. "Who are you?" The Hyuuga Heiress asked before one threw a handful of powder at her. she jumped to the side but accidentally inhaled some and as she started to feel weak. The powder was a anesthetic. These men were trying to kidnap her.

"Dammit...not again...why is it...that some one is always trying to...kidnap...me?" Hinata asked herself. The men drew closer to her before jumping back as arrows rained from the trees all around Hinata as if to protect her.

"I will issue only one warning. Leave the girl and live. Continue and I will show you Hell." Mark's voice boomed throughout the trees.

The men ignored the voice and once more advanced on Hinata. "Then bask in your final moments of mortality." Mark's voice called as he dropped in front of the men. In his left hand was a spiked Great Shield while his cape hid the rest of his body. "I shall be the last thing you see as flames consume your wretched body." Mark right hand thrust forward and was engulfed in flames as he struck the closest with his palm before snapping his fingers causing the man to burst into flames.

Mark turned his head to the second one as the flames in his hand died while the body continued to burn. Mark drew a black rapier with an intricate hilt. "You shall know great pain as your blood turns against you." Mark rushed the second using the shield to block kunai and shuriken before he began to to stab the man multiple times making sure none of the strikes were lethal. The man scoffed when the assault was over before he began to writhe in pain as the most painful sensations set his nerves alight as a special poison ran though his veins. Slowly the small bits of skin that showed turned a sickly green.

Mark finally turned his attention to the last one. "You, the one who employed the dust shall feel the wrath of the Gravelord." Mark said as he shook his shield and the chime built in as sword erupted from the ground and impaled the man in various places. All of them capable of causing the man to bleed to death slowly.

Mark walked over to the semi-conscious Hinata before taking a small green weed and helped her swallow it. Soon the anesthetic wore off. "You okay?" Hinata only nodded weakly. Mark lifted her onto his back and began walking towards the Hyuuga Compound.

Mark made it to the edge of the compound before he let Hinata down who had fully recovered.

"What will happen to those men?" Hinata asked.

"That is for Yami to decide. If I get the reports I can tell you if you want." Mark said gravely.

"No...but thank you for rescuing me." Hinata said.

"You are my son's world...and you are pure and innocent. If I can protect you I will. Besides...we're friends right?"

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Definitely...and I know one day you'll have some one to completely take away your loneliness. You're far too kind to be lonely forever." Hinata said before running off. Mark chuckled to himself before walking back home.

Mark was halfway home when he heard a laughing. he narrowed his eyes as they became red and gold and he summoned a twisted looking weapon that had two blades on it.

Mark cautiously walked forward with the Dragonrider Twinblade at the ready. "Oh my. Some one is cautious tonight aren't they?"

"If you showed yourself and proved you weren't hostile I wouldn't have to be." Mark said simply.

"True but maybe I like to toy with handsome men." the voice said. All Mark could tell was that it was a woman.

"Perhaps I have a short temper and kill shady women." Mark sniped.

"Touchy. What don't you like games?" The woman asked.

"Love them until they get boring." Mark replied

A woman appeared behind Mark with dark eyes, long green hair, and wears a white cap. She wears a long white and blue dress with red and green markings around its edges. Has a medium-length blue cape with tattered edges, fastened at her neck with a red ribbon. Mark sensed her and turned with his weapon at the ready.

"Hmmm...you're far more handsome up close. That murderous glint in your eye sends shivers through me." The woman said.

"An Evil Spirit...one highly gifted with magic." Mark said. "Rare that you're sane."

"That's because of my ambition to get myself a body again." The Evil spirit said.

"Again?" Mark asked.

"I had one. Now I have a beautiful daughter and I want to raise her normally." The Evil Spirit explained circling the King of Hells.

"I didn't expect an Evil Spirit would care if it had offspring. Do you have any idea how many of your kind have been driven mad?" Mark asked.

"Fully aware...I am fully aware that I should be insane but...I hold on for her...I hold on for my darling Marisa..." The Evil Spirit said as tears entered her eyes. "Please...help me...please..."

Mark looked at her and sighed as he extended out his hand. "Very well."

The Evil Spirit took his hand and smiled. Mark had to admit she was beautiful. "I'm Mima by the way. Kirisame Mima."

"Mark Frey." Mark said letting go of her hand slowly.

"Then Mark-san...do you know a way to get me a body?" Mima asked. Mark thought for a moment wondering if he did know a way before something occurred to him.

"As it so happens I do. I may take a week but it will be a fully functional human body." Mark said.

"You mean...I'd have a true human body?" Mima asked hopeful. Mark nodded with a slight smile.

"So how exactly is it being created?" Mima asked.

"Simple Fire Alchemy. Smelt together enough lost souls that only pollute the cycle, combine it with fire essence and let it set. You get your body and the cycle can generate fresh souls." Mark said.

"Fire Alchemy...that's a lost art isn't it?" Mima asked

"Only to those who die and forget things." Mark said cryptically walking off. "You coming?"

"Hmmmm...he might be more fun than I thought...and he really is handsome." Mima thought as she joined Mark.

Xxxxxx

A odd event was happening in the universe as all of the planets in the universe were lining up perfectly with each other. Throughout the universe all planets and gas giants including stars were lining up perfectly as if one look at it from a far away view the universe was glowing and showing a symbol as well were each of the line up celestial bodies were lining up. With Naruto home planet dead center of the activate as there was a massive glow as a symbol was shown. Back on Naruto planet a set of hanging stone started to glow as runes appeared all around it.

"What in the world is happening Orochimaru-sama?" a person asked as there was a huge group of people that was at the standing stones. They looked at a white skin person with snake like eyes.

"That I don't know." Orochimaru replied when suddenly the ground shake as massive temple rising out of the ground this one also covered in glowing runes.

"Orochimaru-sama there sometime on top of that temple." a Oto-nin said as all of them see a armored figure on top of the temple. It looked like some kind of statue.

"You two check it out." Orochimaru said to two of his minions as they started climbing up the temple until they came across what they though was a statue.

A large black suit of armor covered in spikes with four large horns on its helm began to rise from the ground. On its back was a large greatsword with a spiked hilt and serrated edge while in its left hand with spikes all around the edge.

"What in the world is that thing!" one of the Oto-nin said in terror.

"IS that thing floating AAARRGGGHHH!" both of the Oto-nin was silence as it boasted forward and slice them in half.

"Get rid of that thing!" Orochimaru shouted as several of his Oto-nin charged forward with there blade held out as the armored being blade glowed blue as it quickly rush forward past all of the other Oto-nin and impaled Orochimaru on it serrated blade. It then slowly lifted him up into the air as Orochimaru body just started vanishing.

"This can't be happening to me AAAHHH!" Orochimaru screamed as he vanish from existence as the being was covered in a dark aura as it visor glowed a demonic red as it send a dark orb at one of the Oto-nin which killed him on contact. It raised it shield up as a Oto-nin slash at it as it use the shield to bash the nin in the face reducing it to a bunch of ground meat.

It then sent out a dark wave as this cause a dark light to appear over the corpse which it grabs and then threw it at the rest of the Oto-nin as it exploded in a dark flames killing half of them.

It then release a dark mist which cover the entire area. As the Oto-nin covered there mouth thinking it was just a posion mist. When it was something way more deadly. They felt there very essence being devoured. As all of them turn to dust.

It put it weapon away as it hold it arms up as a large bat-like wyvern swooped in and pick up the being.

Xxxxxxx

It was morning of the new day as Naruto started to wake up in his new home. He looked around to make sure it was not a dream. He was glad for someone to finally adopted him.

A knock was heard at the door as Lana's voice was heard. "Are you awake yet, Milord?"

"Just Naruto is fine and yes." Naruto called to the Desert Sorceress.

"His Majesty awaits you in the dining room." Lana said.

"Thank you...you can go...I guess." Naruto said. He felt really odd being treated like royalty. He had no idea how different it was from leading an army.

Naruto walked downstairs to see his adoptive father along side a green haired woman in odd clothes as well as a young girl that looked three years older than him with reddish blond hair and an outfit that looked like a witch.

"Good morning my son. Say hello to our guests the Kirisames. The girl is Marisa and the this is her mother Mima." Mark said as he set down a covered dish.

"He looks...skinny." Marisa said bluntly. Naruto and Mark both looked down but Mark's face was contorted in rage.

"Don't worry its a phase." Mima said. "I think that's why Mark-san made so much food." Mark's face went into a smile as he looked up.

"Exactly. Me and the Sorceresses went all out." Mark said

"Thanks, Tou-san." Naruto said sitting down. Mark waved his arm and the covers disappeared as a full international breakfast spread was ready for him.

"Wow!" Marisa said.

"I like to travel and experience things." Mark said grabbing some steak and scrambled eggs. Mima looked at him. She had no idea why she was so impressed but she was.

Naruto looked at everything surprised there was so many different things to eat throughout the world before grabbing something black.

"That's blood pudding. I don't mind if you don't like it. It takes a certain palette to appreciate it." Mark said

Naruto nibbled it before taking a full bite. "Not bad actually."

"Glad you liked it. I survived a week off that stuff during a little excursion of mine." Mark said shivering.

The four of them continued to eat with Naruto eating half of the spread.

"I sense a new life about to be born." Mima commented.

Naruto stiffened as Mark's eyes narrowed.

"It's that time already isn't it?" Mark asked his adopted son.

"Must be. I'll change it this time." Naruto said confusing the women.

"I know you will. Go. Time is short." Mark said. Naruto nodded as he ran out.

"So are we getting an explanation?" Mima asked.

"Are you willing to become servants?" Mark asked.

"I become more then that." Mima replied as she was shock she said that.

Mark looked at her with a raised eye. "Careful. I'm a multidimensional being of unbelievable power and I rule over every version of Hell in existence." Mark looked down. "It's a position that has proven impossible to find an ideal lover."

"I don't care about that. You are ideal husband for me and be a great father for my child as well unlike my cheating ex who just abandon my daughter when I died." Mima replied.

"Wait...I think I have him in my own personal version of hell...died three years ago right?" Mark asked. "December thirteenth?"

"Yeah...you think I could-" Mima started.

"Of course. I would love to watch you torture him." Mark chuckled

Mima just looked at him for a moment. Marisa seemed to take a hint and left the room. Once the young witch had left the Evil Spirit lunged at Mark and tackled him in a hug.

"It's official...I love you." Mima said before kissing Mark.

Mima smiled at him as she lay her head on his chest. Mark just began to run his hand through her hair.

"I need to go to Naruto. Do you what to come along." Mark asked the Evil Spirit.

"Of course my love." Mima said lovingly. "We'd better get Marisa too." Mark nodded as they got up. He snapped his fingers as his outfits colors changed from red to black and the cape became a dark crimson as a triquetra headed spear appeared in his hand.

"What's with the color change into badass?" Mima asked.

"Business outfit." Mark said as his eyes changed into gold and red.

"Marisa dear, we're going to wreak havoc!" Mima called. The door slammed open as Marisa flew in on a broom.

"YES!" Marisa said

Xxxxxx

At the Hyuga Compound. Hinata was experience a very stressful moment as she was with her father as her mother went into Labor. But that what didn't worried her. What worried her is what might happen next to her mother.

'How I going to prevent my mother death?' Hinata asked herself inside her mind.

"There is no need to worry Hinata. Your mother will be fine." Hiashi said to his daughter.

"What about if someone try to poison her?" Hinata asked as Hiashi looked at his daughter before laughing.

"Who would want to poison your mother she is the most sweetest person in the world and you got the same kindness as her. I mean it be a crime against nature to even do such a thing." Hiashi replied as he really did love his wife. She was a women that made him happy and help him through trouble times. He really don't know what would happen to his mind if sometime were to happen to his Tsukihitomi.

"Hey let me through!" Naruto's voice roared from outside the compound.

"Let him through please!" Hinata yelled out. A few moments later Naruto ran up to Hinata.

"Is this your friend daughter?" Hiashi asked as he was very curious.

"Yes. He is my best friend." Hinata said.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-sama." Naruto said growling on the inside remembering how he treated Hinata.

"Well I hope you visit my daughter more often." Hiashi said with a smile on his face.

"I will do my best." Naruto said. He sensed three familiar presences and smiled on the inside at the idea that his father was watching over him ready to help.

"So how is she?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Good so far from what we hear." Hinata said

"Did Neji arrived yet?" Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Not yet." Hinata said

Soon the door open and walking in was a Hyuga boy who appeared to be part of the branch family. He was carrying a glass.

"Hello Neji-nii-san." Hinata said

"Hello Neji." Naruto said with a growl.

"Ah yes if it isn't the Uzumaki orphan." Neji said. Outside Mark's eye twitched

"Actually I was adopted yesterday." Naruto sneered

"Oh who adopted you?" Hiashi asked very curious.

"His name is Mark Frey. He's a traveler that came to Konoha and built a manor in the forest." Naruto said. "We also live with his two servants and a friend of his and her daughter." Naruto said. Mark chuckled at Naruto's lie since he wasn't technically wrong.

"I bet he is a great men." Hiashi said

Mark was surprised at the comment but remembered that Hiashi was a good person until his wife was killed.

"If you say so Hiashi-sama." Neji said with a veiled growl. Mark had planned to over look the branch member but decided that he needed to understand suffering...and lots of poison.

"We have news! She's started the birthing!" A Hyuuga said

Mark waved his spear as he became invisible before he disappeared into the compound's shadow.

Fifteen minutes later a Hyuuga came out smiling.

"It's a girl Hiashi-sama." He said

"I give Tsukihitomi-sama some refreshment." Neji said as he got up and was carrying his glass of water as he head for the door.

Meanwhile Mark was lying in wait inside a shadow near Tsukihitomi.

"Tsukihitomi-sama here is a glass of water for you." Neji said as he offered the glass of water to the women who gladly accepted it.

Just to let you know the water is the posion.

"Don't touch that." Mark said from the shadow in a dark and ghostly voice scaring the two causing Tsukihitomi to drop the water.

"Who's there?" Neji asked before he heard a sizzling. The water was burning the floor.

"What?" Tsukihitomi asked.

"A very strong poison. Instant to humans." Mark said as he slowly began to emerge from the shadow as the room became darker.

"How dare you-" Neji started before Mark released an eldritch aura that froze him in fear but left Tsukihitomi fine.

"How dare I? You are a traitor to your clan, assisting those who enslave you." Mark said. His head was covered by his hood and his golden eye had a pentacle glowing while his crimson eye had the kanji for judgment. "You are guilty of this treason and now punishment shall be passed down."

"Please don't kill him. He is just a boy." Tsukihitomi said.

"Very well. You shall be banished to a realm called Drangleic, a realm full of trials and survival. You will be sent to a region called Black Gulch for a year. Should you survive you will be forgiven. Should you die your entire history will be erased from this dimension. Do you agree with this punishment?"

"Yes." Tsukihitomi said

"Good luck!" Neji said as he ran to the door before the shadows gripped him.

"That is reserved for you Child of Treachery." Mark said as the shadows pulled him into the ground. Neji tried to scream but he was gone before he could.

"Thank you for sparing him." Tsukihitomi said.

"I assure you he will want death while there." Mark said as he began to disappear into the shadows.

"Still...thank you for saving me." Tsukihitomi said.

"You are quite welcome, Hyuuga Tsukihitomi." Mark said before fully disappearing and returning the rooms to normal.

Mark reappeared next to Mima as his outfit returned to normal.

"Where did you go?" Mima asked

"I just did my job." Mark said

Mark, Marisa, and Mima walked up to the front gate.

"My son Uzumaki Naruto is here." Mark said. At first the guards looked ready to fight until Mark snapped his fingers and they let them in. "Thanks guys."

Naruto turned around to see the trio. "Tou-san, Mima-san, Marisa-chan!" Naruto called

"Hey there, kiddo." Mima said. Mark had cast an illusion to make it look like she has legs.

Xxxxxxxx

Neji woke up in a dark corridor next to a fire kindled with a sword and bones.

"Where am I?" Neji asked outloud.

"So YoU aRE THE ONe, MY KinG Sent?" A deep fractured voice asked

"Huh who said that?" Neji asked.

"I aM Rotten, GUARDian oF THiS, REalM." Rotten's voice echoed

"Where are you?" Neji asked.

"Beyond THE MiST. However YoU WIll NOt BE aBLE to DEfeaT ME." Rotten's voice said

"I'm a Hyuga I will defeat you!" Neji shouted.

"Arguing with Master Rotten is unwise." A female voice said

"Who is there?" Neji asked.

Behind him was a being that had the top half of a naked woman with her long black hair covering her breasts while her bottom half was a flaming spider.

"The fuck are you?" Neji asked.

"I am Chaos Witch Quelaag. My master has decided to give you this." The witch said as she set down a red bag.

"You're master...where is he?" Neji asked.

"Beyond your reach mortal. Now inside this bag is enough rations to get you through the year, though you will still feel hungry. There is also a bottle of replenishing water so long as you do not drain it. I have also added Poison Moss, to be used should you foolishly get poisoned in this place. I have also been tasked in checking up on you so you will see me again." Quelaag said

"Why would I want to?" Neji asked trying to seem superior but he was terrified.

"I may come back in my full human form." Quelaag said seductively.

Neji turned away to hide his blush. "A Hyuuga would never look at an abomination like you." Quelaag just cackled before she disappeared.

Neji grabbed the bag and looked inside and saw that the food was mostly hardtack and jelly

Giratina Zero: I really don't have much to say except...Dark Souls 2...seriously. That is all I have to say since that's where Neji is...will he survive? We'll see if he's smart enough to do absolutely nothing.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Yeah but at least Neji is properly punish for what he did and he was a traitor to the Hyuga Clan and to the branch family as well. Also Naruto been adopted by the King of Hell. Also Orochimaru been killed by a mysterious being.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively with this chapter. You the best buddy ever.


	4. Ch4: A Family is Formed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" or Dark Souls series or Touhou Project or Catherine. Also don't own Mark Fey that is own by Giratina Zero.

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA: Finding Paradise

Ch.4: A Family is Formed

Hiashi invited his guests to lunch which they graciously accepted.

"I'm sorry to say that I'm not as good at entertaining as my wife." Hiashi chuckled.

"It's quite all right. I'm not so good at it myself. I believe it's the curse of being a guy." Mark said to the Hyuuga head making him laugh.

"You know I what to make a contract with you." Hiashi said

"Really? Please go on." Mark said surprised.

"I what to make a marriage contract between your son and my daughter Hinata but I need to know if they will agree with it." Hiashi said.

"Well Naruto...what do you say? Would you like to marry the princess?" Mark asked his adopted son.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Well he's on board for it and judging from your daughter's blush she seems to be okay with the idea." Mark said.

"Ah young love." Mima giggled

"I'd...like that very much." Hinata said.

"The Elder might not approve of it but I don't care about it at all. I mean I disobey the Elder to marry my wife when she was suppose to marry some rich noble. But I know that noble would never give Tsukihitomi any true love. A lot of nobles just take things for granted of what they have. I still surprise the Elders weren't angry about what I did." Hiashi said.

"Yes. You're very lucky they haven't tried anything." Mark said while on the inside he smiling at what he had done to Neji.

"Besides which, you never let a bunch of stuck up unhappy old men dictate who you should be with." Mima said. "Love is sacred...not a political battle." Mima looked down sadly before feeling Mark's hand on hers

"That is so very true miss." Hiashi replied.

"So since they both agree, I agree to the contract." Mark said

"Thank you father." Naruto said.

"I told you when I adopted you, I will do all I can to make sure you're happy." Mark said hugging his son.

"You truly are a great man." Hiashi said.

"No I'm not. I'm just a guy who wants to be a good father." Mark said simply

"I hear someone coming?" Marisa commented.

"Expecting more company?" Mark asked

"No I haven't?" Hiashi said.

Soon five old men walked in. Mark could immediately feel the pride and various sins.

"Should you not be mourning Hiashi-sama?" One of the Hyuuga Elders asked

"Mourning what? My second daughter has been born and my wife is well." Hiashi said.

"Seems like an odd thing to ask. Expecting some other outcome?" Mark asked.

"Yeah were you?" Hiashi asked.

The Elders began to back away before Mima appeared behind them. "Going somewhere without answering? Rather rude."

"My mother doesn't like rude people." Marisa commented.

"And I don't like conniving traitors. On the way here I heard that some one tried to sneak the woman some poison. Know anything?" Mark asked

"Why would we-" One started.

"You opposed their marriage...you wanted to use her as a political move and she defied you along with Lord Hiashi. Doesn't take a genius to guess you'd want her dead." Mark said.

"They low life scum that for sure wait scum has better honor then them." Naruto commented.

"So you'd strike when she's at her weakest and when I couldn't be near her? How could we allow power hungry cowards have any say in out laws?" Hiashi asked.

"What to do...what to do" Mark asked

"Possibilities are boundless but Lord Hiashi you have final say." Mima said

"Well this is a serious offense since one they were planning on murdering a member of Konohagakure who is my wife as well. That is actually punishable by death if I take it to the Hokage plus you betray the clan as well so before we even decide your punishments someone is going to look through all of records and anything that any of you did." Hiashi said.

"You wouldn't dare! The Hyuuga Clan-" An Elder started

"Will probably thrive with you all gone." Mark said with a smile

"Guards take the Former Elders away and seal up there eyes and disable there chakra." Hiashi said.

The guards came in to apprehend the Elders but they soon entered into a stance to fight back until chains came out of their shadows and tied them down.

"No. You will pay for your crimes." Mark said in a very commanding tone. "Sorry for interfering."

"That I don't mind at all." Hiashi replied. Mark nodded as the Elders were carted off.

"Good riddance." Naruto said.

"Can't agree more." Marisa chirped.

"Well now it time for a celebration to be in order." Hiashi said.

"Heh. Sure you want to include outsiders in a family celebration?" Mima asked.

"Well you eventually going to become family anyway so it okay then to include you." Hiashi said.

"Uh technically you mean Mark and Naruto. Though doesn't stop me from hoping." Mima said until Mark held her hand.

"I'm sure your wish will be granted." Mark said. "We'd be happy to join you."

"Let get this celebration under the way then and if you what me to perform any service for you Mark or for your lady friend just ask." Hiashi said.

Mark looked at Mima with an idea before taking her to another room. "You know what he's hinting at right?" Mark asked

"Yes I do know what he's hinting at." Mima replied with a blush.

"Shall we take him up on that? I know it's a bit fast and you don't have your body yet but...I think we'd work out fine." Mark said.

"Sure let take him up on that offer." Mima said as she kissed Mark.

"Okay," Mark said as he put an arm around her waist. The two walked in looking at Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, sorry to ask so suddenly but would you mind marrying us?"

"Sure I don't mind." Hiashi said.

"Guess that makes us siblings." Marisa said hugging Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened before he laughed. He was about to have a full family, something he wanted more than anything when he was a kid the first time around.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Naruto said.

"I should be saying that." Mima joked.

"Follow me and we can proceed." Hiashi said with a smile "We have preparations to take care of."

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile on a big island in the middle of the ocean inside a forest was a huge compound. This compound was own by the world richest billionaire Shipping Tycoon Gatou. He was more then just a shipping tycoon that for sure. He got most of his riches from dirty dealing and controlling smaller countries.

Several guards were patrolling around the compound when they heard something. It sound just like bat wings flapping in the air. Except these wings were massive to make that kind of noise.

"What in the world is that noise?" a crossbow wielding guard asked confuse.

"I don't know but it getting annoying." another guard said as he had his katana out.

"Well what ever it is I going to murder..." the crossbow guard said no more as a serrated sword dropped out of the sky and impaled in him right through the mouth.

"What the..." the katana wielding guard said no more as a the dark knight landed right on him crushing him to the ground.

The Dark Knight pulled it blade out of the corpse as several more guards appeared. A lot of them had Katana well other had crossbows. The Katana wielding guards charge in as the crossbow user open fire. But the Dark Knight just put it shield up in front of it blocking the bolts as it charge forward.

"Is that thing float..." A katana wielding guard said no more as the Dark Knight jump kick his head clean off before it swung a dark energy blade beam out cleaving several of them in half. It then threw it sword like a boomerang.

"That doesn't seems physical possible!" one of the crossbow said as the blade cleave through there formation before returning back to the dark knight hand

Soon more guards came out of the compound as they charge at the Dark Knight. But they were like lambs to the slaughter as the Bat-Wyvern flew in and screech sending a highly damaging echolocation call at the charging horde of guards as this cause all of there heads head to explode violently as the Bat-Wyvern call causing there ear drums to explode violently.

Soon a short men ran out of the compound. He was trying to head to the forest but the Dark Knight was upon him already as it pick him up and lifted it sword. It then proceed to skewer Gatou right through the ass with the sword. It then flung the dead billionaire corpse off it sword as the blade became engulf in black flames as it then sent the compound ablaze.

It then lifted it arm up as the Bat-Wyvern swoop down and pick the Dark Knight up.

Xxxxx

Mima had been taken away to another room as a proper venue for the wedding was set up. She was currently alone and a little nervous. "I know I said I wanted this but...I just hope I'm good enough that he won't be like my last husband."

"You're worrying too much." A female voice said. Mima turned behind her to see a beautiful slim woman with blond hair in twin spiral tails and blue eyes. She was wearing white shoes, white miniskirt, a white top with a red ribbon beneath her chest.

"Who are you?" Mima asked the woman.

"Ah yes, since you will be my queen soon I might as well introduce myself. My name is Catherine, a Succubus in charge of a lust based Hell." The woman said with a smile and curtsey.

"Nice to meet you Catherine-san." Mima said. The Evil Spirit then noticed the large black box behind the Succubus. "What is that?"

"This would be your wedding present from all of us under our king's command." Catherine said as she opened the box to real a body for Mima. Mima noted that the outfit on it was a traditional western style dress. "The dress was my idea. A bride must look her best on her greatest day right?"

Mima walked up to the body crying out of joy. "Thank you for delivering this Catherine-san."

"It wasn't a problem, my Queen." Catherine said as she watched Mima touch the body and slowly fuse with it. "As you can guess this is a perfectly created body so everything works as is should...and I do mean everything." Mima blushed at the Succubus's implied meaning

"Mima-san? Are you ready?" A woman asked outside the door. Catherine winked at Mima handing her a bouquet of various roses before she vanished into thin air.

"Yes I am." Mima said looking in the mirror. She fought back her joyful tears so that she could remain as beautiful as she felt for Mark.

Mark was in a separate room doing his best to remain calm. He loved Mima and wanted to be with her, but he was afraid that he might screw the marriage up. He had ruled alone for millennia and now he was about to marry a beautiful woman. He now understood true terror.

"Tou-san you need to calm down." Naruto said watching Mark pace the room back and forth for the past ten minutes.

"Sorry." Mark said stopping.

"Tou-san, allow me to give you some advice I once heard. Sometimes you just need to stop thinking about the possibilities and let your heart take the reigns." Naruto said. Mark thought for a moment before smiling.

"Good advice. Thank Hinata for me." Mark said finally calm.

"How did you know it was her?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It sounds like something she would say." Mark chuckled. He snapped his fingers as his outfit changed into the black and red version. "What do you think?"

"It looks good." Naruto said.

"Good. You could say black and red to me are what orange is for you. I don't feel right without them during important things like this." Mark said

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I may be old but I remember a lot...and my first memories are of nothing but the black of human sin and the red of its blood. I knew that unless their was punishment, humans would not last. So I wore their sin as a robe and dyes it red with their blood and created the first Hell." Mark said. "These are more than a preference but a pledge to save humans by being the one to punish them."

"Kinda like me...except I was selfish." Naruto said.

"First step to fixing a problem is admitting it." Mark said to his son before hugging him.

"I guess I'm lucky Kami-sama decided to give me a second chance...and that you found me a worthy enough case to help." Naruto said. Mark said nothing as he smiled letting his son go. "Sorry. Today is about you and Mima-kaa-san not my problems."

"Already calling her that? Oh right...I guess for you this is as much of a dream come true as it is for me." Mark said

"It sure is." Naruto said.

"Then let's both live this dream...one the two of us have suffered to earn." Mark said.

Xxxxx

Neji was running for dear life. He had walked near a black pool when a creature that was shaped like a giant thin hand about eight feet long had burst from it with a larch circular shaped toothed mouth had attacked him. Neji had activated his Byakugan but the thing was invisible to it as if it had no chakra.

Neji made it back to the bonfire as he caught his breath. "The fuck is the place? Why didn't that thing have chakra?"

"That was a leech." A familiar female voice said as Neji saw Quelaag. He was surprised to see her fully human this time and wearing only a loose grey robe.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"How mean. I said I'd offer to keep you warm at night didn't I?" Quelaag asked

Neji blushed. "Why would I want to sleep with a monster?" Neji asked.

"Monster? Oh silly boy, I'm human. I can turn into that form to fight or scare people." Quelaag said as she got up and walked over to Neji.

Quelaag was right in front of Neji and smiled at him. Try as he might Neji could not fight the blush on his face.

"You're blushing. Does the prideful boy feel embarrassed about being hit on by the big bad naked under her robe witch?" Quelaag teased

"I will not fall for your tricks and your bluff." Neji said. Quelaag smirked.

"You think I'm lying? You want me to prove you wrong?" Quelaag asked with a smirk. She loved it when Mark sent her fresh men to toy with.

"You are lying so you can't prove me wrong." Neji said.

Quelaag smirked as she undid a clasp and her robe fell to the ground to reveal that she was completely naked underneath. Neji couldn't help but stare at the first naked woman he had ever seen. Quelaag decided to make things worse for him by pushing him down and straddling his lap.

Neji was blushing furiously but he kept control of himself. "Get off." Neji said.

"Oh I assure you. I am." Quelaag said seductively hoping to push Neji to the edge with desire.

Neji grew redder but remained in control of himself until he felt her move along his leg. "Am I ugly? Or do I not look satisfactory?" Quelaag asked pouting.

Neji wanted to tell her he though she was disgustingly ugly but he knew he'd be lying. Quelaag could see she almost had him and went for the kill and licked his ear sensually

Neji lost control as Quelaag finally felt what she had been after. In one moment she had Neji pinned using on hand to hold both of his wrists and locking her legs with his to keep him from moving. "Naughty boy. You were enjoying that weren't you?"

"You tricked me!" Neji said.

"Maybe I did, or maybe it took so long to get you to want me I decided to punish you by not keeping you warm tonight." Quelaag said using her free hand she poked Neji's "tent"

"I will kill you." Neji said through his teeth. Quelaag just giggled as she poked him again before tracing the length with her finger.

"You know I bet you'll be nice and big if you get older...assuming you don't get yourself killed by being an idiot." Quelaag said licking his ear again.

"I want out of here!" Neji growled.

"Then think of why you're here for the year you have been punished." Quelaag said still tracing with her finger.

"Do you get off on this?" Neji asked scathingly.

"I'll admit it's fun." Quelaag said massaging the "tent" causing Neji's breathing to shallow.

Quelaag stopped before letting Neji go and getting up. She grabbed her robe and walked away. "Remember. You are here to repent." Neji glared at her as she left...as well as looked at her well toned ass until he was sure she was gone. He got closer to the bonfire before he went and finished what she had started. He soon took care of his urge and growled as he had pictured Quelaag the entire time

"When I get my hands on her I will kill that bitch." Neji said

Quelaag watched the entirety of it. "Poor boy. I would feel sorry but you continue to prove my master's decision justified." The Chaos Witch said before disappearing.

Xxxxxx

Mark had walked out into the main courtyard and was surprised at the large amount of people he saw as well as the large spread and the decorations. The King of Hells found Hiashi. "Not be rude but what's with all of this?" Mark asked.

"As you may have guessed our village is a very tight nit society. So when word of the Hyuuga clan's head is doing a wedding all of the major clans pitch in. They may not be formally dressed but events like this are rare and fun to enjoy." Hiashi explained

"You know...I'm wishing I had not suggested this." Mark said going white.

"Nerves. All wedding day have them. I was terrified on my wedding day. I had sweaty palms and I was pacing every where trying to find justification to run away." Hiashi said.

"What stopped you?" Mark asked.

"I pictured Tsukihitomi. I focused on her and how she made me feel. I was still nervous but it wasn't so intense. I remembered why I was going through this and I knew it was worth it." Hiashi said. Mark thought for a moment as images of Mima entered his mind. While they hadn't known each other long he knew she was worth this. That he loved her.

"You seem calmer." Hiashi noted. Mark turned to him and nodded.

"Like you said...I needed to remember a couple of things." Mark chuckled. "So mind giving me the details on these other clans I'm seeing?"

"Ah yes. The ones with the dogs are the Inuzuka Clan and those dogs are their partners. They share a rather unique bond in being able to understand them. The larger people are the Akimichi, and they run most of Konoha's food trade. They are a kind clan but very fierce. The ones in the sunglasses acting like loners are the Aburame. They are living insect hives for a parasitic beetle called the Kikaichu. The clan with platinum blond hair is the Yamanaka and they can manipulate or enter your mind. The ones that appear lazy are the Nara and they are mostly geniuses in tactics and their deer have horns that can be used in medicine." Hiashi explained. Mark made notes of each clan mentally as he looked at them.

Hiashi noticed how Mark looked at them and smiled as he felt the protective father instinct off of the young man. He knew he would be the same way if his daughter had been an abused stray.

Meanwhile Mima was being questioned by the various ladies of the clans, except for one Inuzuka Tsume who was laughing from the sidelines. Mima was not ready for this kind of attention and was about to lose it until.

"Okay you all riled her up enough. Give the bride some room to breathe." Tsume said. The other clanswomen attempted to glare at her until they met her own. "Sorry about not stepping in earlier but I can't refuse a good laugh. Still that's an odd thing to where."

"Oh! My husband-to-be is from a very far foreign land and this is what their women wear for weddings. I figured he'd like it if I wore something more like what he finds traditional." Mima said blushing.

"Well I can't blame you. It looks stunning." Lady Yamanaka said. "I wish I had worn a dress like that. I mean I loved wearing my mother's wedding kimono but the design and work on that dress is so enviable."

The Hyuuga Compound was a hive of activity until everything was set up and Mar was standing next to Hiashi at the altar waiting for Mima to walk down.

Soon music was heard as Mima walked down the aisle. It was sunset and the light complimented the green haired woman perfectly somehow. It added a glow to her as if she was a maiden of the twilight. Mark could tell this was no spell, or genjutsu, this was Mima's true and natural beauty.

"If I wasn't one hundred percent sure my wife was more attractive, I'd be jealous." Hiashi whispered jokingly at Mark. Mark smiled but never stopped looking at Mima. From Mima's perspective Mark was a living shadow within the world, brought out by the rays of the twilight sun. This seemed to enhance his dark and mysterious charm as well as making the warmth and kindness of his heart more alive somehow. This was Mima's living dream, she had found the prince that she had wanted to find who would love her for eternity.

Mark reached out with his hand that Mima took and in the moment everyone could see what they see, the light of Kirisame Mima and the darkness of Mark Frey mixing together in harmony creating a lovely twilight hue of power. Hiashi himself was surprised at this strange sight but remained composed.

"My friends, clansman and fellow villager of Konoha. Today we have gathered for the wedding of the two that stand before us, Mark Frey and Kirisame Mima. Though they have known each other a short time we have all witnessed the spark of their love, a spark so strong that it is not dissimilar to our Will of Fire." Hiashi announced. "Would the two of you like to exchange your own vows?"

"Yes." Mark said. "Mima...when we first met I was entranced by your beauty and thought that you were beyond such a dark person as myself. I was afraid that I would be hurt and forced to be alone as I have been all my life. Then you came out and told me how you felt and I was filled with the light of your beauty love and I swear that I will do everything I can to prove myself as the worthy husband you deserve." Mark said. Many of the women began to cry at his heartfelt words as some of the men nodded in understanding.

"Mark...you are more than worthy. When we had met I had teased you out of self defense since I was once in this position before my heart was torn to shreds. The light I exuded was to defend myself. But then I found a handsome man I what a warm and loving darkness that completed me and I owed to myself I would not fall for such a lie again...and then I saw how you treated your son, though adopted, how you would protect him and care for him. I knew that this darkness was the man I was searching for...the one that would love me for eternity."

"By the power vested in me and by the light of the twilight sun that your love embodies, I now pronounce you man and wife. Mark, you may now kiss your bride." Hiashi declared. Mark nodded as he lifted up Mima's veil and behold her in all of her beauty. He gently cupped her cheek before gently kissing her and wrapping and arm around her waist. Mima gently kissed back and held Mark firmly before they broke apart and every one cheered.

With the ceremony done Mark decided to call in all of the single women. "Okay ladies I know it's odd that I called you all out here but you see where I'm from we have a tradition in which the bride will throw her bouquet behind her and who ever catches it will be the next one to have a perfect wedding." Mark explained. The single women seemed to like this idea as Mima turned around and threw the bouquet. It was a mad scramble for it like Mark expected until Hinata made her way out of the crowd with bouquet in hand. "Well now. Hey Naruto I better get you fitted for appropriate clothes!" Mark said causing Naruto and Hinata to blush.

Giratina Zero Note: I cried writing the wedding...no joke. I role played it out and cried. I do hope you enjoyed it.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is another chapter and this time we had a wedding. Now Naruto have a full family now. He has mother and father. He also has a older sister now as well. You can say Naruto is getting his happy ending including Hinata as well with Hyuuga Elders gone and there eye sealed and getting there just dessert. I also cried as well.

Thank you Giratina Zero for helping out in this chapter massively and beta reading as well. You are the best buddy ever.


	5. Ch 5: Finding Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" or Dark Souls series or Touhou Project. Also don't own Mark Fey that is own by Giratina Zero. Also Jack is own by J. Hellscythe.

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA:Finding Paradise

Ch. 5: Finding Family

Mark was carrying Mima in his arms as they made their way home with Marisa and Naruto. Mima was blushing as her new husband carried her but leaned against his chest.

When they arrived at the mansion Naruto opened the door as Mark carried Mima through the threshold before the woman kissed her husband. "I love you Mark."

"And I you Mima." Mark said.

"Tou-san...this is still the entry hall you know." Naruto said.

"So?" Marisa asked. "They just got married they can do what they want."

"True but this is our home." Mark said setting Mima down. "Our family's home." The two blonds looked at each other before they grabbed Mark and Mima into a family hug.

Later that night Naruto was laying in his bed reflecting on his decision. "Man...I was fucking stupid my first time around. I was judgmental and selfish...no wonder the Elemental Nations broke down after my death." Naruto looked towards the ceiling. "Funny how I never realized it."

"I really hope the consequence of my action really didn't have a far reaching effect?" Naruto commented to himself.

Xxxxxxx

Hinata was flower pressing the bouquet she caught as she remembered that because of Mark she was guaranteed to marry Naruto. "I'm alive, I'll get to marry the love of my life, and now Naruto-kun has a family...who knew Hell had such a kind and caring ruler?"

Xxxxx

The next day Mark awoke and felt a weight on his chest before he remembered what had transpired the night before and turned to see his wife, barely covered by the sheets. "Thank hell for soundproof walls." Mark said as he kissed wife's cheek.

Mima woke up before sitting up and stretched, purposely drawing her husband's gaze to her body. "Enjoy me stretching?" Mima asked.

"Do I have to answer my Charming Demon?" Mark asked his wife who just giggled before they got dressed and walked downstairs to get breakfast ready.

As the two cooked they heard Marisa taunting Naruto. As they walked into the dining room they say Marisa laughing at Naruto's outfit.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Naruto wears the same ugly outfit." Marisa said.

"At least I don't run around in cosplays!" Naruto retorted

"You are a witch cosplayer!" Naruto said.

"What wrong with my outfit!" Marisa asked.

"No I am a witch! I fly on a broom and can use spells." Marisa said. "At least I don't run around in a snowsuit in the middle of summer!"

"Enough!" Mima said. "I agree that perhaps all of us could use a change of outfit."

"True. I do realize that my cape draws attention." Mark said

"I might try one of those maids outfit except I going to personalized it." Mima said as she remember seeing the twin Desert Sorceress outfit.

"They aren't maids...they are high level fire mages." Mark said.

"They act like maids." Mima pointed out. Mark shrugged not wanting to argue. "Still we should do some shopping today."

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe grab Hinata while we're at it." Mark said before the doorbell rang. "Kedra!"

"Lady Hinata has arrived." The Desert Sorceress said. as Hinata walked in.

"Sorry to just show up during breakfast." Hinata said.

"You're pretty much family. It's all good." Mark said. "We made cinnamon rolls." Mark immediately had a sense of dread.

Hinata took one of the cinnamon rolls and took a bite before her eyes glazed over as she ate more of it before licking the icing off her fingers. She turned her head and saw that Naruto had some on his cheek and licked it off sensually. "Delicious Naruto-kun."

"Ummm...Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked before Hinata snapped out of it.

"Sorry!" Hinata said. "I just...really like cinnamon rolls." Naruto shrugged.

"Happens." Naruto said. "Any way we were planning on going shopping today. Want to join us?"

"Sure." Hinata replied.

"Okay then. Let's finish breakfast and then we can go." Mima said

After they finished breakfast they all headed towards Konoha's market district.

Every one looked at the strange ensemble. before they walked into a large clothing store.

"Not a bad selection." Mima said before grabbing her husband so that he'd follow her.

"Let's go Naruto-kun! We should find some thing that will make you look cool. You too Marisa-san. Hinata said

The trio searched through the entire store trying to find something new to wear.

"Hello customer." someone said with a broken language as Naruto, Hinata and Marisa turn around to see a odd figure standing in a sector of the building. He was wearing a odd outfit that looked like explorer gear, gas mask and oxygen tank. He had several digging equipment on him as they see various wares around his area including exotic clothing and armor.

"Hello...who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name is Ruin the Goblin or was it Moblin? Ruin doesn't know sometimes." Ruin commented.

"What are you doing here, Ruin-san?" Hinata asked.

"I selling my ware and just exploring around this big world. Everything so confuse not like the underground." Ruin said.

"You happen to have clothes for sale?" Marisa asked

"Yes cloth that Ruin made with crystal art of crafting. Ruin has a lot of variety of clothing of various materials. If what Ruin will also craft custom made order of clothes or armor." Ruin the Goblin or Moblin said.

"That's impressive." Naruto said. "Think you have something awesome in black and orange?"

"Yes Ruin have something in those clothes and can also make custom fit verison as well of those colors." Ruin the Goblin said.

"Really? Cool." Naruto said happy.

"Ummm...do you have any thing in white and lavender?" Hinata asked

"Yes Ruin does." Ruin said.

"My what do we have here?" Mima said holding some rolls of fabric. "A goblin in this village?"

"Hello Customer do you what to buy something from Ruin?" Ruin asked.

"Oh no I'm fine. I have what I need right here. I just saw my children and their friend talking to some one and decided to see who." Mima said. "Rare to see a goblin in such a bright place but you seem like one of the nice ones."

"So he does." Mark said walking up. He was now wearing his silver boots with black cargo pants with several belts, crimson untucked button up shirt underneath a long black coat covered in leather straps and silver plates on his shoulders, and crimson fingerless gloves with silver plates on the back. On one of his belts was a pair of spider themed sword while another belt held a curved dagger, and another had an odd looking whip. On his back was a silver great sword with a thorn motif on the base of the blade. Mima and the children stared at her husband seeing this new outfit for the first time.

"Tou-san...you look badass." Naruto said.

"Language, Naruto." Mark gently chided with a smile. "But thanks."

"Yeah Ruin is consider the odd one out." Ruin commented.

"Not a bad thing." Mark said. "I say this as the King of Hells, I am impressed that you are kind to all. Should you require anything I will do everything within my power to assist you." Mark said holding out his hand.

"Thank you mister King Ruin is very happy to here that." Ruin said as the goblin took his hand and shake it.

"Just Mark if you please. My station is not public knowledge and I'd prefer it not come to light any time soon." Mark said with a smile.

"Ah yes Ruin remembers something." Ruin said bringing out two parcels and handing them to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto opened his and saw a set of black boots, black jeans, a red shirt and a black and orange jacket. Hinata's held lavender short boots, white stockings, lavender skirt, white tank top and a white and lavender zip up hoodie.

The two changed into their new outfits as Ruin started to talk again. "Ruin needs to tell you that outfits are special. They grow and change with wearer and gain magical propertied dependent on the wearer's skill and attribute."

"Evolving armament? But the kingdom that developed that art has long since disappeared." Mark said. "I should know, I lead the assault that made it disappear."

"Kingdom gone but Ruin know skill. Ruin have big book." Ruin said showing Mark a complete and perfect manual for the skill.

"You're no ordinary goblin. Not only are you kind but you know an art that should be lost and you're literate." Mark said

"Ruin doesn't know what Ruin is but know Ruin is a type of Goblin. But always was odd one out." Ruin said.

"I guess that makes sense." Mark said as Naruto and Hinata walked out.

"Not bad!" Naruto said.

"It's nice." Hinata said.

"Okay my turn...maybe something in black and white." Marisa said

"Here it is." Ruin said.

Marisa ran in and changed walking out in black boots, a black and white frilled skirt, tight black shirt, black and white half jacket, black gloves that were fingerless except for the index and middle fingers, and her witch hat. "Can't get rid of my hat. It's kinda like a part of me, ze."

"Ruin remember odd man in white business suit gave Ruin book." Ruin commented as he remember something.

"Ankiseth. Of course." Mark said laughing. "That man is everywhere I am and then some."

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"The oldest being in all of existence. Older than me as well." Mark said

"You sound like you know him well." Mima said.

"He's my best friend. Sure he's a bit irritating and all but he's a decent guy." Mark explained

After Mark payed Ruin in gold coins he happened to have on him the group walked home where Mima locked herself in a room for several hours. Mark seemed to be thinking to himself as a fog started to form. Mark smirked before getting up. "Naruto, if Mima asks where I am tell her I went on a walk and should be back in fifteen minutes." Mark called before walking outside gathering his power.

Mark found himself in a fog shrouded clearing as he released his power into the mist and began to gather it as a magic circle appeared at his feet. "Come out my apprentice. I have a task for you."

A young man wearing a black trench coat, big black fedora, aviator sunglasses, blue jeans, black button up shirt, combat boots, leather gloves, and carrying a twin bladed scythe on his back appeared from the mist before it disappeared. the man looked at Mark and bowed slightly. "What do you need me for, Boss?"

"Jack I have asked you time and again not to refer to me as such." Mark muttered. "Any way I have summoned you because I want your help in training my son."

"Son? Oh wait I think that half dragon woman explained it...that's right you adopted some kid getting a second chance...and you got married to boot! Congrats."

"Thank you. But yes, my son Naruto, will eventually require scythe training. While I am very good at the use of it, I think he will learn better from a specialist."

"No problem. Though isn't he still a bit young?" Jack asked.

"That he is. However I want to introduce you into the family now. He could use a big brother figure." Mark said. Jack smiled a little bit.

"Okay then. I guess I can try to be a positive role model." Jack said chuckling

"Also touch my wife and I will let Catherine have her way with you for a year." Mark said darkly.

"Oh come on! You think I'm stupid or something? I'm the Whitechapel Murderer, a killer no one ever caught. I'm not dumb enough to try and hit on your wife...and please don't threaten me with that crazed Succubus." Jack said

Xxxxx

Meanwhile in Amegakure the village that always under constant rain. Several Ame Nin were patrolling around the steampunk type village. Some of the guards were hearing a odd noise.

"What in the world is that noise?" a guard asked.

"I don't know but should we report it to lord Pein?" another guard asked.

"I be..." the first guard was going to same more but was quickly silence by the Dark Knight which landed right behind him and bash his skull in it spike shield.

"What in the world argh.." the second guard was choking on his blood as the Dark Knight punch right through his throat.

"I don't know what you are but I bet you that armor of yours is priceless." a voice said as Dark Knight turn and see two figure approaching.

These two individual were known as the immortal duo Kakauzu and Hidan. They joined a organization called the Akatsuki.

"Who is this fucker think he is coming in like he..." Hidan didn't say anymore as he was stabbed by the glowing blue serrated blade of the Dark Knight as it lifted him up into the air.

"Hey I was talking here!" Hidan shouted as Kakuzu was shock by the Dark Knight speed since it was so far away from them and instantly covered a great distance and impaled his partner.

"Vanish." the Dark Knight said in a dark voice as Hidan started vanishing right from Kakauzu eyes. Before Hidan was gone. The blade instantly burst into dark flames.

"Domu." Kakauzu said as he harden his body just as the Dark Knight slash at him which was a fatal mistake he made as he was engulf in a black all consuming flames.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kakauzu scream in pain as there was mask being bursting out of his body which quickly died in the flames as they were trying to get away from the burning body but to no avail. He kept on burning until there was nothing left.

"You killed those two?" another voice said as the appearing around the Dark Knight was hundreds of Ame Shinobi and Kunoichi. Leading them was six being wielding the legendary eye known as the Rinnegan as they were join by a masked men, plant men, men who looked like a love child of shark and women and Itachi Uchiha murderer of the Uchiha clan.

"My name is Pein why did you attack this village and killed two members of my organization." one of the being said as suddenly the Dark Knight appeared right between the masked men and Itachi as it had it hand covering there head. It crush the masked men head in like a grape. While it sent a dark pulse throughout Itachi body as it cause his eye to rupture as it then flung the still alive Itachi far away from the village.

"Because I don't like competition." the being said in a dark voice as it release a massive miasma cloud which engulfed Amegakure. Two people manage to flee from the devastation as a blue hair women followed after a pale red hair men in a self propelled machine that was carrying him.

Xxxxx

Mark was in the mansion's library looking at four files intently. "You're sure this information is accurate?" Mark asked the person on the other side of his mahogany desk. It was girl who looked like she should be in fifth grade with short, purple hair with a black hairband and purple eyes. A red "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords running to her head and wrists. She wears a blue shirt with yellow heart buttons and pink collar, a pink skirt with faint flowery pattern and pink slippers.

"Yes, My King." Komeiji Satori said. "These four are living relatives of your son."

"Two of them are with Otogakure under command of Orochimaru's clone/daughter, One of them is survivor of the destruction of Amegakure three years ago, the last is in Kiri trying to prevent a genocide of Kekkei Genkai users. Of the four I think the one in Kiri is safest actually. I'm worried about Karin and Tayuya from Oto though." Mark muttered.

"I felt as such and have taken the liberty of sending Okuu to retrieve them" Satori said. The head of the Palace of the Earth Spirits and Hell of Blazing Fires blushed as Mark smiled.

"Excellent work Satori." Mark said

"I am here to serve you, My King." Satori said.

"Satori please. You've been one of my most loyal Hell Lords...you can call me by my name." Mark said.

"Of course...Mark-ou-sama." Satori said trying to hide her blush. Mark sighed guessing that was the closest to informal he was going to get fro the mind reading Youkai.

"Satori, have I done something to offend you in any way?" Mark asked.

"Of course not, Mark-ou-sama!" Satori said a little quickly.

"You sure? You avoid me unless I summon you directly, you never look me in the eye, you refuse to call me by my name. I'm not asking as your king but as some one that has always wanted to be your friend, what have I done to offend you?"

Satori looked down to cover keep her face hidden which was now a nice shade of scarlet. There was no way she was going to tell the love of her life her feelings, especially not after learning he was married.

"I see...so you do hate me." Mark said looking down hurt. He had always tried to be a good and likeable king, some one his people could talk to if they had a problem. He felt that he had failed in that pursuit and it hurt him. "Sorry to have bothered you but please don't let your hatred of me stop you from helping my son."

"It not that I love you." Satori simply said while blushing very heavily.

Mark stopped dead in his mental tracks when he heard that. He didn't freak out but remained calm and tried to logically think about what had just occurred. "Satori...did you just confess to me?"

"Yes I did." Satori replied.

"Knowing full well I am married, that you have had centuries to speak up, and you have lead me to believe that you despised me to my very core?" Mark asked simply.

"I was working up the courage. Since my kind is hated. Plus I try to show you by action but if I that what you thought of me I sorry." Satori said.

"You know I've never cared that you could read my mind." Mark said. "Nor have I ever cared about your appearance. I only ever wanted to be your friend and you let your fear stop that...and now...I'll admit I'm confused."

"I always liked you and I was going to tell you that I love you but you got married. So I left it alone since it would just be rude." Satori said.

"So I was right." Mima said walking in wearing a long skirt similar to Lana's and Kedra's but with a star pattern and blue, a matching tube top, and a white shawl around her shoulders. This is Mima's Evil Star Sorceress outfit. "I had a feeling you were into my husband." Mark noted that Mima was smiling and it wasn't malicious

"Mima what are you plotting?" Mark asked. Satori looked at the woman before she blushed at what Mima was thinking

"Well it's true that I have an older form." Satori said out loud blushing. "I just don't like using it because of al the perverted thoughts." Mark was confused but said nothing. Once more Satori went red after reading Mima's mind. Satori took a deep breath before gathering her power as she grew to five feet, her hair lengthened to her waist, her chest grew to a perky B-cup, and her clothes reformed to her new form.

"Hmmmm...not bad at all." Mima said still smiling.

Satori looked embarrassed and Mark felt like he needed to intervene. "Mima stop. She's uncomfortable. If you're punishing her for liking me it's not right."

"Oh no. I'm testing her." Mima said before looking at Satori who nodded before walking over to Mark.

"Forgive me my love." Satori said before capturing Mark's lips in a kiss. Mark froze for a moment before his instincts took over him and he kissed back. They broke the kiss and Mark looked at his wife who was smiling wider.

"Enjoy that?" Mima asked. Satori breathed in deeply before exhaling and walked up to the woman and proceeded to kiss her. When the kiss broke Mima began to laugh. "Okay then...if he's okay with it I don't mind."

"Okay with what?" Mark asked

"Simple. For a time after our marriage I was petrified that you'd cheat on me due to what happened with my last husband. I did everything to convince myself you wouldn't but you know what they say about old wounds. So at first I told myself that if you cheated I'd kill you but then realized that you can't die. This made me more worried but day after day I felt your overwhelming love and new that if you did cheat on me you'd only do it if it was to protect me or the children. You'd rather me hat you then see us hurt so I decided that if ever a woman confessed to you, I would confront her and test her to see if she was decent and if she was...I would share if you were okay with it."

Mark sighed before leaning back on his chair and looking up at the ceiling. "Just like the Vampire Crown Prince and the Dark Mages. Seems my name has a habit of getting people into this situation."

"You say something?" Mima asked.

"Just thinking to myself." Mark said before looking at Satori. "Satori...I will ask once more...do you love me?"

"Yes I do with all my heart." Satori said.

"Then far be it from me to crush that heart." Mark said standing up and kissing Satori. When that kiss broke he turned to his wife. "I love you Mima, never think otherwise."

"Never again." Mima said kissing her husband

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile in the Shinobi Academy NAruto was walking into the academy with his fiancé Hinata. Over the years Naruto been improving on his grades since he had help.

As Naruto and Hinata were walking down the hall they saw one Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sighed since he was asked by his father to try and prevent unneeded pain by befriending the Uchiha Massacre Survivor. It didn't help that Naruto hated the Uchiha but he knew better than to question his father.

"Oi Sasuke-san!" Naruto greeted the Uchiha. Sasuke turned intrigued that he wasn't called Teme like normal. "I know you'll probably say no but my family wants me to invite you over for dinner tonight."

"Hmph. Probably to-" Sasuke started since he was used to people trying to gain political power using him.

"Oh and if our worried about political stuff my father says and I quote 'why would I want political power in this place? All it means is that I would have to figuratively back stab every one when physically doing it is far more effective.'" Naruto said. Sasuke stood for a moment before chuckling to himself.

"Your father sounds like a wise man. Very well, expect me around seven. Though I would like to request something foreign like what you eat all the time." Sasuke said.

"I think I can make a few requests." Naruto said.

"See you then...Uzumaki-san." Sasuke said withstanding the urge to call him a baka. Unfortunately a certain pinkette heard about this and decided to confront the young blond.

"Naruto-baka, why were you just talking to Sasuke-kun?" Haruno Sakura, president of the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub, asked menacingly. Naruto yawned slightly before looking at the girl sleepily.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, did you say something?" Naruto asked

Hinata giggled to herself as she had remembered how Mima had explained that Sakura was an attention seeker and that was why she would always go to Naruto to insult him, because Naruto used to give her attention. So she taught Naruto how to ignore the pinkette and act aloof.

Sakura was furious that she was being ignored. "How dare you pretend that I'm not important! I'm prettier than the girl next to you!" Sakura screeched. That one taboo of a sentence earned her a hand to her throat.

"Never compare yourself to Hinata-chan again! A flat chested giant fore headed bitch like you should be thanking Kami that you are allowed to be in her presence." Naruto growled.

"Yup." Kami commented in Hinata head.

"Naruto-kun, you can let her go now." Hinata said. Naruto growled but let Sakura go as they passed her to go have lunch. Sakura stood for a moment frozen in fear. She could have sworn she saw the Shinigami smirking at her from behind Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata walked out onto the roof where Marisa was waiting for them floating on her broom with their lunches. "So then little bro, how's the day been treating you, ze?"

"It's been good Nee-chan." Naruto replied to his older sister. The three of them were close but Marisa was training to be a witch rather than a ninja but she promised her brother she'd always tag along on any mission she could since family looked out for their own.

"So were you able to get that emo brat to agree to come over?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah but he wants some foreign stuff. Probably since he gets asked to dinner a lot for political reasons and gets sick of the same stuff." Naruto said. Marisa nodded as she reached into her hat and brought out a notepad and pen. Naruto began to thin what to suggest. "I was thinking we could go with a bit of variety. Like for an appetizer we do something simple like Rangoon and spring rolls, for the entrée...how about we do orange chicken and some lo mein?"

"Not a bad plan. Thinking he'll enjoy this menu." Marisa said.

"I'll be over again today, Marisa-nee." Hinata said to her sister-in-law to be.

"Kinda figured. You've been eating with us often. Just make sure to spend time with your biological family, ze." Marisa said

When everyone left the school Naruto and Hinata were surprised to see some one holding a sign with their names on it waiting for them. It was a woman with Has black cat ears, a normal set of human ears and dark red eyes, with fiery red hair styled into twin braids and adorned by black ribbons. Wears a black and green decorated dress. The two walked up to her and she gushed a little.

"Oh wow you two are cuter than Mima-san and Mark-san said." The woman said. "Oh, I'm Kaenbyou Rin but everyone calls me Orin, a friend of your father's Naruto-kun."

"Hello Orin-san." Hinata said.

"Oh nice to meet you Orin-chan." Naruto said. "Assuming you're here to escort me and Hinata-chan home." Naruto knew the answer. Through out the years people have tried to get to Naruto so Mark trapped the forest around their mansion using every dark trick of the trade he knew and stationed magically created guards. The Frey Forest as it was called now, was giant ever changing deathtrap fir for the Royal Family of Hell.

Rin lead them through the forest to before they arrived at the mansion. When they walked in they heard a guitar and knew that Mark was in his studio. Naruto was surprised to learn that his father's favorite hobby was music of all things. Though he always remembered what his father was and would base any assumption around the title rather than the kind man who he now saw as his father. However he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a piano along side the guitar.

"Ah seems like Satori-sama is with Mark-san." Orin said. "That's my master by the way, Komeiji Satori, a Satori Youkai."

"She's a Satori and her name is Satori?" Naruto asked as they walked down into the studio to see Satori playing the piano along side Mark who was playing the guitar.

"It sounds pretty...like a love song." Hinata said listening. She felt some one behind them and turned to see Mima.

"That's because it is. It's their love song. A song about a woman in love but waited too long to say anything and lost all hope of being with her beloved until the fates were kind enough to give her the opportunity to be with him." Mima explained.

"Sounds romantic...wait how would the woman be with the man?" Hinata asked.

"Simple. The man's wife is kinky enough to allow him to have a lover or two on the side provided she gets to play with them too." Mima said with a smile.

"So You and Satori-sama are sharing Mark-san?" Orin asked.

"Exactly." Mima said shocking Naruto and Hinata.

"That's...morally wrong isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. It is if he was a back stabbing cheater but I was the one who told him he could have us both. I could see the look in her eyes...she's loved him for a long time and just wanted her chance to tell him." Mima said. "Besides as the King of All Hells and as some one who has been alone almost all of time...he's entitled to a few perks. Besides I also checked and polygamy is good in Konoha though only clans usually participate in it and there's a law that makes it mandatory if a clan is on the verge of dying out."

"Wow...didn't realize Konoha was this weird...though if they ever try to use that law on me, it won't happen. All I will ever need is Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"We know." Mima said hugging her son and daughter in law to be.

Mark and Satori stopped playing before seeing every one. "Ah, welcome home my son. Hinata."

"Hey Tou-san." Naruto greeted when Mima let him go.

"Hello Mark-san." Hinata said

"So this is your son. It is nice to meet you, my name is Komeiji Satori." Satori said. She was still in her adult form since she now felt comfortable in it. "Yes it is weird for me to be meeting the love of my life's son and to be with him alongside his wife. Also nice to meet you as well Hinata-san."

"Wait how did you know to say that?" Naruto asked.

"My ability is to read the hearts and minds of those around me. It is due to that that I am not well liked by many." Satori said looking down.

"Well I think it's cool." Naruto said. "This way you can tell if people are lying to you or being mean."

"Naruto-kun's right." Hinata said. Satori smiled at them.

"Now that we have that taken care of we have a dinner to get ready for." Mima said.

Xxxxx

A girl with long raven-dark brown hair wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon with an orange bracelet on her right wrist, a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside held aloft by her wings was flying through the air above Otogakure.

She soon landed near a large dig site. "Let's see...that guy said their leader was at a dig so this must be it." The girl said before yelling. "Hello? I'm here to talk to the leader of Oto about handing over Karin and Tayuya!"

"Why do you what them?" a little girl voice said.

"I just have my orders along with orders to not tell the person why unless they are willing to accompany me to Konoha to meet the people whose orders I am under. Though last I heard the leader is a traitor to Konoha so more than likely not happening. Is he here?" The woman asked the voice.

"No my father been dead for three years. And I been running this village all this time. I will come with you to Konohagakure just to see why you what Karin and Tayuya?" the girl voice said as a little girl came into view. She was very pale skin with yellow snake like eye. She was dragging a wooden katana along behind.

"All of you keep on digging. And Karin and Tayuya come over here." the little girl called out.

"Well that makes things easy." The woman said. "Oh wait introductions. My name is Reiuji Utsuho but call me Okuu."

"My name is Hebihime leader of the Otogakure." Hebihime said.

Two redheads walked out though one was lighter than the other. The darker red head had glasses, black shorts and a grey shirt while the other wore military pants and a white tank top.

"You called?" The glasses wearing red head asked

"Yes we going to Konohagakure someone what to see you two." Hebihime said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Okuu." Okuu said.

"Karin." The glasses wearing red head said.

"Name's Tayuya...what the fuck are you a cosplayer?"

"No. I'm a Hell Raven...though I ate a Yatagarasu." Okuu said. "Any way please follow me to Konoha." Okuu said as she pulled out a few cards that she put on some trees. "Hell Gate Open!" The card began to glow before a large image formed between them of the mansion.

Okuu walked into the image followed by the three skeptical Oto members before they found themselves in front of the mansion. Okuu knocked on the door before the twin Desert Sorceresses opened it. "We need to see Mark-ou-sama and Satori-sama please." Okuu said.

"Of course Okuu-san." Lana said escorting the four into the mansion. They were lead into the living room where Mark was with Jack and Naruto. Mark turned to see Okuu.

"Hi Mark-ou-sama! Turns out that creepy snake guy Orochimaru was dead. This is Oto's leader his daughter Hebihime!" Okuu chirped happily.

"Thank you Okuu and you can drop the ou-sama now. I'm with your master now." Okuu nodded and walked away humming to herself. "Please have a seat. I'm sure you're confused. Jack you are dismissed but you stay behind Naruto."

"Gotcha. I'll see you this weekend for scythe practice kid." Jack said leaving.

The three sat down on a couch looking at the man oddly. "Guess first thing is first. My name is Mark Frey and this is my son Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet ya." Naruto said

"Hello my name is Hebihime leader of Otogakure." Hebihime introduce herself.

"Wait...Uzumaki..." Karin said before it hit her. "He's family!"

"Bingo." Mark said smiling.

"Wait I'm lost." Naruto said.

"These two here are living relatives of your's. Biological family." Mark said

"Fuck me." Tayuya gasped.

"Language Tayuya or else you have to put money in my jar again." Hebihime said as she took out a jar that was almost filled with money.

"Oh come on! I just found out that other than Karin I have a living relative!" Tayuya protested.

"Still she's right. Language if you please." Mark said. "But you can see why I had one of my subjects go and retrieve these two, Hebihime-san."

"Because you what your son to meet them?" Hebihime replied.

"Yes...well actually for them to live here with him but that was when your father was in control." Mark said. "Assuming you won't give them up either?"

"Well Karin keep track of all my files and important finding we made so far. Tayuya what was your job again?" Hebihime asked honesty confuse as she tend to forget what was Tayuya job in the first place since she gave her father in training to be guards different jobs then they had.

"I'm still your guard." Tayuya sighed. She actually wanted to guard Hebihime and still trained for it. Mark nodded as he thought before it came to him.

"Then how about we speak the Council about an alliance?" Mark asked.

"By speak you mean hypnotize." Naruto said.

"Only if they don't see reason. According to my research Oto is full of chakra reactive minerals and metals. The second largest outside of Tetsu. An alliance would sound pretty sweet to them." Mark said

"With some one as large as Konoha as our ally we wouldn't need to worry about invaders." Hebihime said. "I accept your proposal. May we stay here for the night?"

"Of course. Oh and sorry to demand so soon but allow Lana and Kedra to get you something suitable for dinner tonight. We're having a guest and we're hoping of breaking him off of a path of vengeance."

"Of course. And very kind of you to do so. Vengeance is a dark poison." Hebihime said as she and the two red heads followed the Desert Sorceresses.

Seven o'clock rolled around as Orin walked in with Sasuke in tow. "Good to see you made it here okay." Naruto said greeting his classmate.

"Yeah. I didn't realize you lived in such a large place and with an intricate defensive system." Sasuke said impressed.

"My Tou-san is a bit eccentric." Naruto said.

"That's Mark-san for you." Orin chuckled. "I suggest we retire to the living room as the remainder of the food is cooked."

Sasuke followed them into the living room to see an odd blond girl with a witch hat reading a book. She looked up from her book and saw Sasuke.

"So you must be Sasuke. I'm Kirisame Marisa, Naruto's older sister." Marisa said with a wave.

"Didn't know he had an older sister." Sasuke said. "Wait why are your names different?"

"I'm his stepsister technically but we all just refer to each other like we're biological family, ze." Marisa explained as she continued to read her book.

"We're a pretty close family in that regard." Mima said walking in. "You must be Sasuke. My name is Kirisame Mima, Naruto's mother."

"Uh...not to seem rude but why are you wearing something so provocative?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I want to." Mima said. "After all my name does mean Charming Demon, so why not? Besides my husband doesn't seem to mind."

"Only because I'm just an open minded person." Mark said walking in. "Nice to meet you Sasuke. My name is Mark Frey, Naruto's father."

"It is a pleasure to-" Sasuke stopped before hearing Mark laugh.

"Please no need to be formal. I prefer informality if you don't mind." Mark said. This surprised Sasuke completely. Maybe it was true he wasn't looking for political footing.

"If that's the case, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Thanks for inviting me over tonight." Sasuke said

"So this is the fu- dumb reason as to why I have to wear something girly?" Tayuya asked walking down the stairs wearing a blue kimono. Karin was behind her in a red one.

"Nice save." Karin said. "Hebihime-sama are you coming down?"

"Yes I'm" Hebihime said.

The two Uzumaki women walked down. "Guess intros need to be done to be all fu- I mean to be proper. I'm Tayuya."

"It's is nice to meet you. My name is Karin. Please forgive my cousin. She's doing her best not to curse like she usually does." Karin said.

"Fu-...I hate you Karin." Tayuya muttered.

"So who exactly are they?" Sasuke asked.

"They are the secretary and bodyguard of the head of Otogakure. I found out I was going to play host to them a little while ago." Mark said.

"So is the head's daughter that cute pale girl at the top of the stairs?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah...wonder why she looks shy?" Mark asked before walking up the stairs. "Something amiss Hebihime?"

"Who is that boy?" Hebihime asked. She was wearing a white kimono.

"Oh right. That's Uchiha Sasuke. Why?" Mark asked

"He seems interesting." Hebihime said.

"Is that a blush?" Mark asked knowing full well she was. "He said you were cute."

"Yes he did." Hebihime replied.

"Go and talk to him then." Mark said. "Seriously why does everyone get so nervous when they realize they like someone?"

"Okay then." Hebihime said.

Mark walked down with Hebihime right behind him. "Sasuke this is Oto's leader, Hebihime. Hebihime this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"It's nice to meet you Hebihime-sama." Sasuke said. Hebihime looked off to the side with a slight blush.

"There is no need for formality." Hebihime said.

Xxxxxx

The next morning Mark woke up early and put on his black and red Hell King outfit due to the nature of what was to happen today. He was glad that over the course of the dinner last night, everyone was able to break Sasuke of his need for revenge. He still wanted it but he was no longer going to pursue it.

He walked downstairs and saw that Karin, Tayuya, and Hebihime were ready. "Well no use prolonging this." Mark said before taking once last look upstairs at his door and silently saying sorry to Mima and Satori for not being their when they woke up.

They arrived at the council rom with ten minutes to spare before the others arrived. Soon Hiruzen walked in.

"Now we all know why we were called here. It would seem that Otogakure wishes to have an alliance with us." Hiruzen announced

"The village created by that traitor Orochimaru?" Danzo asked.

"He's not in charge. Turns out he's dead." Mark said.

"Correct. I am his daughter Hebihime, and I am the one asking for this alliance as head of Otogakure." Hebihime said

"A child? How could a child run-" One of the Elder started.

"According to my research...far better then you." Mark said shutting them up.

"You have research for us?" Nara Shikaku asked.

"That I do." Mark said snapping his fingers as a holo map of the Elemental Nations appeared. "It was long believed that Tetsu was the only place to go for many chakra reactive metals and minerals but as it so happens that is untrue." Mark said as the area that symbolized Oto became colored purple. "Oto has a deposit almost as large as Tetsu."

"We also do archeology and artifact find digs." Hebihime said.

"This is true. My research, combined with data that Lady Hebihime gave me, also shows that they have the most archaeologically significant artifacts within their borders."

"While nice this cannot suffice." Danzo said. Mark was mentally cursing the man and wondering if he should just kill him and be done with it.

Mark resisted the urge since now was not the time for murder. Now was the time to reveal. Mark smiled darkly as he looked at Danzo. "I personally don't think your opinion matters." Mark said.

"I fail to see how that is logical." Danzo said before Mark held up a white folder with the ROOT symbol on it.

"You see I found a most curious thing. This file here seems to say that you ordered the Uchiha Masscre alongside the esteemed Elders and after which you grafted almost every Sharingan you could onto your body." Mark said handing the folder to Hiruzen. The Sandaime began to growl as Danzo tried to remain calm.

"Wait a second you must be the men father talk about in his files. He always did called you the true traitor of the leaf do to your hidden dealing and most likey causing more village to hate Konohagakure." Hebihime said

"Precisely. I have found dozens of lovely little folders." Mark said with his smile getting darker.

"You cannot possibly connect those fakes to me." Danzo said.

"Except of course for the blood in the ink you sign with." Mark said. "If some one with say the Byakugan were to look at that signature." Mark said looking at Hiashi who was already examining it with his Byakugan.

"Mark-san is correct. This signature has Danzo-sama's chakra signature." Hiashi said. Danzo immediately went to reveal his Sharingan and put everyone in a genjutsu but was chained down by the very shadows he claimed to be one with.

"Were you planning on taking a trip somewhere?" Mark asked predatorily.

"You also the reason why my father lost faith in humanity and made him drop his original dream as well. To think of a humane way of improving the live of shinobi without causing suffering like he had when he lost his parents. You show something to my father to make him lose complete faith in humanity in general!" Hebihime shouted

"Normally there would be a trial but since we have the entirety of the Council here-" Hiruzen started. "All in favor of immediate execution?"

"AYE!" Every one said at once. Hiruzen turned to Mark. Mark was about to but turned to Hebihime.

"Your call. You can kill him for twisting your father into becoming evil or I'll do it." Mark said.

"I do it Father always said he wants to get back at Danzo for making him drop his original dream and everyone know never to trample on someone else dream. But before I kill him I what to know what you show my father that cause his very personality and soul to become twisted. Since reading his journal it must be something very twisted since a lot of his earlier journal had him almost finding a cure for a deadly disease and was going to present it to Hiruzen. Plus his journal was much sane and kinder before his later journal. He still show me love and I always what to find out what you did. Since Fathr had a lot of break through that would have actually help all of mankind a lot." Hebihime said in a very angry tone of voice as her hand was glowing with power.

"Of course. I understand." Mark said as he dragged Danzo over to her with his shadow chains.

"Now tell me what you show my father. What you show him to make him lose complete faith in all of humanity!" Hebihime shouted as she zap Danzo with odd electrical energy which sent Danzo flying backward before the chain pulled him right back to Hebihime.

"It was my Genjutsu: Veil of Despair I cast it on him by luring him into a room with a fake artifact which I told him had a detail records of some lost civilization. Then I cast it on him. He sufferer from the full effect I was going to cast it on him again when he fled out of the room." Danzo said

"That's pretty damn sickening. Veil of Despair...even the same drips of twistedness." Mark said in contempt. "Hebihime send him to the frozen shores of Cocytus already."

"Gravity Bolt: Free Fall. I wonder if my father theory of things burning up in the atmosphere is true. So test out his theory and shatter into the winds and never rest in peace!" Hebihime shouted as she release a huge bolt of energy which crash into Danzo as he was suddenly sent skyward as Hebihime attack switch off gravity on him as Danzo was flying high into the sky. Danzo kept on going upward till he breach through the clouds as his body was freezing up until it was frozen solid. His frozen corpse then fell down to earth as it was burning up from how fast it was going to the ground until nothing was left.

"I can assure you...he will be dealt with rather extensively in Hell." Mark muttered. "I do hope you feel better after that." Mark said concerned for the girl.

"I use to much energy in my gravity bolt to decrease his gravity to negative zero." Hebihime said as she was breathing a little heavy.

Mark created a chair and picked up the Oto leader and set her in it. "Better?"

"Thank you." Hebihime said before Mark turned his attention back to the Council.

"Now that we have that out of the way, how about that alliance?" Mark asked.

"The Hyuuga will trust Frey-san's judgment on the alliance." Hiashi said.

"The Inuzuka as well." Tsume said. "I mean the guy was able to hand us the biggest traitor ever. Props to him."

"All in favor?" Hiruzen asked. Shouts of agreement thundered through out the room. "Then the alliance between Konoha and Oto is set."

"Thank you." Hebihime said.

"Mind if we postpone negotiations until after lunch when she has a bit more energy in her?" Mark asked.

"Of course. Until then she is in your care." Mark nodded as he bent down so that he could carry Hebihime piggyback.

Mark walked out with Hebihime on his back and Karin and Tayuya in tow. Hebihime had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. "Tou-san...why don't you...carry me like this...more often?" Hebihime asked in her sleep. Hearing that angered Mark to no end.

"Fucking Danzo...the damage he has done...it will never be repaired." Mark muttered

"Why don't...you love...me any...more?" Hebihime cried. That was the straw that broke him.

"Tayuya, Karin follow me...we're going to go talk to Orochimaru." Mark muttered as he walked into an alley and set Hebihime down.

"How are we going to do that?" Karin asked confused. Mark tapped Hebihime ignoring Karin. When the girl woke up Mark set her down before touching a door for a moment while his hand was glowing blue before opening the door and telling them to walk in. The three entered and saw themselves in a large forest.

"Yami!" Mark called out before the goddess appeared.

"Mark-ou-sama!" Yami exclaimed seeing Mark.

"I would like to see Orochimaru. Now." Mark ordered

"This way, Mark-ou-sama." Yami said as she lead the way.

"Who are you?" Tayuya asked, too stunned to curse.

They soon came to a tree that Orochimaru was tied to. "It's between breaks for his torment so he's fully healed." Yami explained. Orochimaru looked at the two adults before seeing his daughter.

"No please...not my daughter!" Orochimaru pleaded.

"She's still alive and unjudged. She's on a visitor's pass." Mark said

Visitor's pass?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes cause you see...she killed Danzo about ten minutes ago." Mark said

"Brutally." Tayuya added laughing.

"But as I carried her she fell asleep and some of the things she said...from one father to another...I was pissed." Mark said. Orochimaru only looked down and nodded. "So tell me why is it that you were always distant from her?"

"I already know. He didn't love me." Hebihime said sadly.

"No I tried to protect you from myself. What Danzou did to me wrapped my mind and was slowly twisting it to the point that my fatherly love for you was becoming twisted. That genjutsu I figure that what Danzou use to make his ROOT ANBU into emotionless killing machine." Orochimaru said.

"Go on." Mark said.

"I theorized it basically ingrain itself into a person memories and just like it name implied it start causing despair or more in the fact would cause yourself despair. It basically twist and poison a person mind. It twisted all of my dreams everything I wanted to do for the better of mankind. And in my wrapped mind which there was still some shred of sanity left. I realized what kind of jutsu that last this long would stop. Then I realized from a lot of ROOT ANBU killed there love ones. I realized what that genjutsu was trying to do to me. It was going to twist my love for my daughter into something horrible and most likely would have try to make me a pedophile and murderer of my child." Orochimaru said as tears was coming down from his eyes.

Hebihime started to cry hearing all of this as Mark nodded at Yami who released Orochimaru who hugged his daughter. "I always loved you. I want you to know that."

"I do Tou-san. I love you so much." Hebihime said. Mark was visibly shaking enraged. He had guessed the genjutsu was bad but to do that...and people called him and those under his command monsters.

"Orochimaru." Mark said causing him to look at Mark. "I'm overturning your sentence here in Yami's Hell. You will be sent to Purgatory and you prove truly repentant of your ways then Kami should accept you in Heaven. Should you be unfaithful in your repentance however...I will obliterate you."

"I understand...and thank you." Orochimaru said

"Yami get the release papers." Mark said

"Of course, Mark-ou-sama." Yami said disappearing.

"So the ancient manuscript was partially right." Orochimaru said. Mark raised an eyebrow. "I once found an ancient manuscript that described five beings the lived above the gods. I assume you're one of them."

"Correct. I am Mark Frey, King of All Hells."

"And you're raising out cousin, because?" Karin asked.

"My reasons are my own." Mark said.

"I see. You're taking care of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. How is he?" Orochimaru asked.

"He's well. He has a marriage contract with the heiress of the Hyuuga and is becoming very strong." Mark said proudly. Yami returned with the paperwork that Mark quickly filled out. "Sorry to say but we have to go."

"Goodbye Tou-san." Hebihime said.

"Goodbye my precious daughter. Mark-san may I make a request?" Orochimaru asked. Mark nodded. "Please help look after my daughter."

"Of course." Mark said before he and the three girls reappeared in the alley.

Giratina Zero: Well...kinda put in a lot of Mark in this one huh? Sorry about that but as you can see he only means well for everyone. And surprise Good Orochimaru.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Yes be surprise by the pure fact that there is a Good Orochimaru. Who was screw up by Danzou genjutsu which is something you do not what to be hit by. Sasuke been save and Naruto and Hinata are having a good life. Also Akatsuki been wipe out. Also the first thing ever Oto and Konohagakure being allies.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive in this chapter. You the best buddy ever.


	6. Ch 6: The Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" or Dark Souls series or Touhou Project. Also don't own Mark Fey and Kaien Kurayami that is own by Giratina Zero. Also Jack is own by J. Hellscythe.

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA:Finding Paradise

Ch. 6: The Celebration

It was midnight as a being garbed in clothes blacker than the night sky walked through the forest avoiding all of the traps before making its way to the mansion. It knocked on the door three times but received no answer after a good ten minutes. It moved it's hand to the door before something came from its sleeve and entered the lock and unlocked it before it walked in. It looked around as if the darkness didn't hinder its sight.

When it made it to the living room the lights came on to reveal the figure. It was a male that looked very similar to Mark wearing black leather boots with silver studs, black combat pants covered in silver studded leather strips, seven black belts, a tight black shirt, long black leather duster covered in more black leather strips and silver studs and chains, matching gloves with a silver chain dangling off of his right wrist, and a black eye patch over his left eye. His sclera was black while his iris was golden and his hair was black as night with white highlights in a few places. The man turned to see Satori who relaxed seeing the intruder before covering her self since all she was wearing was a pink corset and panties.

"Not a bad look Satori-chan." The man said with a dark voice that had a bit of laughter in it.

"Not funny Kaien-sama." Satori said

"It is very funny. Last I checked Mark married a spirit that ran away from my service." Kaien sneered.

"If you're here to try and reclaim my wife you know full well what will happen, Lord of Unending Death." Mark said fully dressed.

"No worries, King of All Hells. I have no interest in taking your wife from you." Kaien said. Mark walked over to him looking ready to draw blood as Kaien smiled like a predator drawing his prey into a trap.

The two were soon an arm's length away before they both threw punches only for them to bop fists. "Stupid Death Lord. Who comes calling at midnight?" Mark asked.

"My name does me Black Master of Darkness. I have to come in at the darkest hour...or one of them. Would you have preferred I show up and three in the morning?" Kaien asked.

"That's my hour remember?" Mark said.

"True." Kaien laughed. "Hey you got any vodka? Kinda thirsty."

"Out of the five of us you have always been the drunkard." Mark sighed as he went to the liquor cabinet and handed Kaien an unopened bottle of vodka.

"We all have out vices. One is interference, yours is correction, I drink, our sister has a sweet tooth, and the fifth is a sociopath." Kaien said

"Just be careful. There are children in the house." Mark said picking Satori up bridal style and turning out the lights.

Kaien drank alone in the darkness before looking around and finding Mark's study. He saw an open file on the desk with pictures of a red haired male with rippled eyes and a woman with light blue hair. "I see. So the man is a living relative of the Kyuubi boy's and you're looking for him."

"Komachi!" Kaien called as the lights turned on to reveal a woman with red eyes, short pinkish red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads, wearing a white dress with a blue vest overtop. She has an obi belt with a large coin tied in the center, and carries a scythe with a wisp-like bending on the end. "Search out these two and bring them here. If the little girl gets upset...her heart will distract her."

"Hai, Kaien-sama." The woman known as Komachi said before disappearing.

"Sorry Mark looks like I'll be dumping another lover on you. Ain't that right Koishi?" Kaien asked the empty air around him. He didn't see any one but knew they were there.

Soon the presence disappeared. "Probably went to harass Satori. Well better get on the couch and sleep." Kaien said leaving the study and turning the lights out as he emptied the bottle and threw it away before laying down and going to sleep.

A being ran into the master bedroom and snuck up to Satori. "Hey, Nee-chan, why aren't you married to Mark-san yet? You know you want to walk down the aisle. It's in your diary."

"You used to preach about it everyday. It's your dream to be in a white dress alongside him." The voice said before turning its attention to Mark. "Hey, Mark-kun! Why haven't you married Nee-chan yet? You obviously want to. And it's legal in this village. Just ask and you'd have another beautiful wife."

The voice then turned to Mima. "Mima-chan, convince Mark-kun to marry Nee-chan. You know it's what you would want if the situation was reversed. Just say it's okay and they can be truly happy." With that said the being walked out of the room and soon found its way to Naruto's room.

Xxxxx

Naruto woke up early with a grin on his face. Today was none other than his birthday and he was excited. Naruto ran downstairs and was surprised to see a man with an eye patch wearing a lot of black and silver cooking. He turned his head and smiled. "You must be Naruto, yeah? Names Kurayami Kaien, your father's younger twin brother." Kaien said. "Oh yeah, happy birthday kid."

"Thanks...how come Tou-san has never mentioned you?" Naruto asked.

"We're ancient beings kid and we're not exactly the most family inclined family in existence. Hell, none of us knows where our eldest brother is. I think our sister is being worshipped somewhere, and our youngest member...he's sleeping." Kaien said before serving pancakes and eggs to three plates.

"Why the extra plate?" Naruto asked.

"All will be revealed in time." Kaien said cryptically

Naruto poured some syrup on his breakfast before looking at Kaien. "So what exactly do you rule over? I mean Tou-san is Hell, what does that make you?"

"I am the Lord of Unending Death, which means all shinigami, reapers, and Death Gods answer to me. My purview are the souls not within Purgatory, Heaven or Hell and the souls in the Way Stations between." Kaien explained.

"Way Station?" Naruto asked.

"Some so-called 'afterlifes' are nothing more than places where souls who can't be fully judges are held until we can accurately judge them. Those souls fall under my purview until they have to be moved." Kaien said.

"So wait...there are afterlifes full of souls who think they have finished moving on?" Naruto asked

"Unfortunately yes. Some of my more...selfish subjects seem to forget to tell everyone the nature of their station." Kaien muttered angrily. Naruto shrugged before noticing the extra plate was empty.

"HOW IS THAT PLATE EMPTY?"

Mark, Mima, and Satori all woke up and got dressed after hearing Naruto yell and walked downstairs. "Something wrong, Naruto."

"Yeah! Kaien made a random plate of extra food and set it down and when I just looked at it it's completely empty." Naruto said.

"Now that doesn't seem possible." Mima said. Kaien said nothing as Naruto raised his fork to his mouth before biting down. He knew he had scooped some egg with it but when he bit down there was nothing.

"Where did my egg go?" Naruto asked

The three late risers grabbed plates and food and sat down though oddly Kaien asked them not to sit down in the seat that had the empty plate as he put more eggs on it. "You've always been weird Kaien-sama but...this is the weirdest." Mima said.

"Kinda hurts my feelings, Mima-chan." Kaien said. He wasn't angry that she had run away from his service. In fact he was happy that she and his brother had fallen in love. "still as you well know there is always a method to my madness." Mima shrugged before hearing.

"IT'S EMPTY AGAIN!" Naruto roared a second time. "WHAT IS GOING ON? And why do I suddenly know that Satori-nee is wearing white and pink striped panties today?" Satori blushed before it hit her.

"KOOOOOIIIIIIIISSSSSSHHHHHIIIIII!" Satori screeched

Koishi appeared in her seat next to Kaien. "You call Nee-chan?" Koishi asked innocently.

"Whoa, ghost girl!" Naruto said.

"She's not a ghost she's my younger sister." Satori said. "Naruto meet Koishi."

"Why is her eye thing closed?" Naruto asked. Satori looked down ready to cry before feeling Mark's hand on her's.

"My sister couldn't take the hatred we received due to our powers and shut her heart from the rest of the world. In stead of reading hearts and minds...she can manipulate our subconscious. She was here the entire time but we couldn't perceive her being here."

"Except me since I can sense her soul no matter what." Kaien said chuckling. "So first was last night's ensemble and now stripes? You're a regular mixture of kinky and cute Satori."

"Quit picking on my second wife." Mark said before realizing what he said before looking at Koishi. "You used your power on us while we were asleep didn't you?" Koishi nodded innocently. "Of course she did."

"Well...it's not entirely her fault...it has been my dream to...have a wedding with you..." Satori said blushing. Mima smiled before grabbing Satori's other hand.

"If we can find some one willing...I'd like you to marry Mark. I feel like if the situation was reversed...you'd let me do the same." Mima said.

"Of course I would." Satori said.

"Yay, Tou-san is FINALLY going to marry Satori-nee." Marisa said sleepily as she walked down the stairs and grabbed breakfast.

"Morning Marisa-nee." Naruto said.

"Happy birthday Naruto-kun." Marisa said as she began to eat. "Needs mushrooms."

"Eat too many of those and you'll lose your sanity." Mima said.

"That's a myth, Kaa-san." Marisa said.

"No it isn't." Kaien said. "I have seen plenty of people go crazy eating too many mushrooms. Humans are not meant to eat a lot of them."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Kirisame Marisa." Marisa said. "So any way how's it feel to be turning thirteen today?"

"I don't feel all that different." Naruto said.

"Not yet but know that if you even attempt to try things with Hinata this soon, you'll be cheapening the contract that will marry you when you become seventeen." Mark said.

"No worries, Tou-san. Hinata-chan and I agreed that we'd wait until our honeymoon." Naruto said causing the adults to nod.

"Good boy. Okuu and Orin should be picking up everything right now as well as double checking who's coming." Mark said. Naruto smiled before his face was red.

"Can some one please tell Koishi-chan to stop telling me embarrassing things about Satori-nee!" Naruto demanded.

"We can't. She's nothing but impulse." Satori said. "Side effect of her closing her heart."

"Yeah. It's an empty way to live." Kaien said looking down. Mark saw the look on his cycloptic twin's face and smiled.

"You're in love with Koishi aren't you Kaien?" Mark asked causing Kaien to stiffen.

"Yeah...have been for centuries." Kaien admitted. "But in this state...I know that she can't truly love me back so I cherish every moment I have around her. I would give anything to have her as my wife but...now she lives on impulse...she doesn't need me or love me."

"I thought we already been married?" Koishi commented.

"That sounded...coherent." Satori said surprised. Everyone looked at Koishi surprised.

"Ummm...no...never had a ceremony or anything." Kaien said

"Yes we are married." Koishi said

"I don't remember exchanging wedding vows." Kaien said.

'Yes we did and I got the picture to prove it." Koishi said as she took out a big book that was labeled wedding.

"Wait...how come I don't remember?" Kaien asked

"That because you got into a massive brawl at the after wedding party which lead to you getting a severe head injury and death of two hundred people. Plus one wild night for me. You were a animal." Koishi said as she started showing picture of one involving a massive brawl in a chapel with odd dress people and weird masked creatures.

"Oh wait...I remember now. Bastards. Wait the how come you aren't in that beautiful adult form of yours?" Kaien asked. "Wait more importantly...since when have you been able to think and act normally instead of impulsively?"

"I always have it just a mixture now. I act both impulsively and normally. Also I kind of forgot to stay in my adult form now that you remind me of that." Koishi replied.

Koishi closed her eyes for a moment before she became the same height as her sister but her hair went to her thighs and her bust skipped straight to D causing Satori to glare at her "little" sister. Koishi then leaned on her husband as he started to go through his head and remembered he and Koishi had married a month ago.

"I kinda feel dumb for getting hit in the head because I was distracted." Kaien said holding his wife.

"It's fine. Like I said...it was a good night." Koishi said causing everyone but Kaien and surprisingly Mark to blush.

Xxxxxx

Konoha's resident "cosplayers" Orin and Okuu were just finishing their pick up list. It wasn't that bad due to Orin having her wheelbarrow, normally used to move corpses, with her. "Let's see...cake?" Orin asked

"Check!"

"Drinks, fruit, and various ingredients for dinner?"

"Check, check, and check." Okuu chirped.

"Okay then. We've also confirmed that every one who was invited in Konoha is coming." Orin said thinking to herself. "Oh yes that's right we need to swing by the village gate. We have to pick up our out of town guests."

The two walked towards the gate only to see that Sasuke was there first...giving Hebihime a very personal greeting. "Look at them kissing! It's so cute!" Orin gushed

The two froze and turned to see the Kasha and Yatagarasu waving at them.

"Dammit. Forgot they were on their way to greet me." Hebihime said blushing bright red. Sasuke was no different

"Ummm...Okuu-san, Orin-san do you mind-" Sasuke started

"It's a secret we get it." Okuu said.

"Wait...you do?" Hebihime asked surprised.

"Well yeah. If the Konoha Civilian Council got wind of this they would take this a chance to try and manipulate the alliance into a marriage contract before enacting the CRA." Orin said. "No one would want that so we'll keep it quiet."

"Thank you both." Sasuke said holding the Oto leader close. Karin and Tayuya started to walk up glad that they the ones who had found them were Orin and Okuu.

"Okay it's just you too. Good." Tayuya asked as she put away her kunai.

"Yep." Orin said. "Now please follow us. Oh yes Sasuke-san will you be at today's party?"

"Of course. It's my best friend's birthday." Sasuke said with a chuckle. He watched as the women left and decided to head home and change into a something better for the party.

Xxxxxx

Komachi was laying down in a boat floating along a river. "I should be coming up on these two soon." She said to herself with a yawn.

Komachi just looked up at the sky until eventually sleep took her. As she slept her boot ran aground on the river's bank. Walking by at the time was Konan who had found the river and was hoping to catch some fish for food.

Konan saw the woman and shook her awake. "Don't hurt me Shiki-sama!"

"Are you all right?" Konan asked after getting over the shock of the woman's scream.

"Yeah sorry about that." Komachi said realizing that one of her targets was in front of her. "Well this wasn't that bad."

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"I was asked to find you and your friend Nagato because he has a living relative living with my king." Komachi said

"Wait...what? You mean Nagato has family?" Konan asked surprised.

"A cousin actually." Komachi said. "Distant but still family."

"I'll take you too him." Konan said.

"Just get on the boat and point me in the right direction. It sails on land." Komachi said

Konan got on the boat before it began to move and sail off. Konan provided the directions to the current cave that she and Nagato were hiding in for the time being. The red haired man saw his last remaining friend walk in with the Shinigami and raised an eyebrow. "Nagato I have wonderful news...you have family." Konan said

"Living family?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah. Just agree to follow me and I'll take you to them and take you to some one who can fix that broken body of yours." Komachi said

"Okay then it beat just hiding in a cave." Nagato said.

Komachi smiled as she snapped her fingers and they were in front of the mansion. "I forgot to mention, my special ability is to manipulate distance." Komachi said.

"Really...I thought it was slacking." A female voice said from behind Komachi.

"Don't lecture me please, Shiki-sama!" Komachi said without turning around. "Kaien-sama ordered me to find these two for him."

"Wait...Kaien-sama?" The voice asked

Nagato and Konan saw a girl with blue eyes, green hair that is longer on the left side, wearing a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations with one ribbon on both sleeves and a blue and white hat with a gold symbol in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally. Carrying a rod. There seems to be a pattern on her uniform that seems balanced. She also wears black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks. The door to the mansion opened as Kaien, wearing his coat, walked out waving a conductor's baton as various spirits were setting up for Naruto's party. He saw the girl and smiled.

"Hey Enma-chan! Haven't seen you since the wedding." Kaien said to Yamaxanadu Shikieiki, Aka Enma, the Ultimate Judge.

"Kaien-sama did you-" Shikieiki starte

"As Komachi to locate those two? Yeah." Kaien said focusing on his task.

"So I heard about a relative and about a way to fix my body?" Nagato said before Mark, also wearing his own coat, walked out and seeing them all.

"Sent Komachi?" Mark asked.

"Got it in one bro." Kaien said. "And done!"

"Good. Mind going and helping Orin and Okuu?' Mark asked. Kaien nodded before walking inside. "Nice to meet you Konan and Nagato. My name is Mark Frey, adopted father to your relative, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait...the Kyuubi boy is my cousin?" Nagato asked. "Wow...I feel like a prick for trying agreeing to capture him now."

"Happens to the best of us. Now as for your body take a sip from this flask." Mark said as he held out a glowing orange flask. Nagato took as sip as something warm but pleasant went down his throat and his body rapidly healed itself.

"I can actually feel my body again...though regrettably...can't walk." Nagato said before Mark called over Koishi.

"Leave that to me!" Koishi said before disappearing. Nagato looked puzzled for about five minutes as Mark draped a cloak over him to cover him before he got out of the machine and began to shuffle. Koishi reappeared shrugging. "It's a start."

"That it is. Komachi please lead the two inside." Komachi nodded and Mark noticed Koishi disappear and thought she was off to help someone leaving him with Shikieiki. "So then Shikieiki how have you been?" Mark asked.

"I've been fine Mark-ou-sama." Shikieiki said.

"Just Mark please. I've been enjoying the air of informality these past few years." Mark said with a wolf like smile. Shikieiki nodded containing herself.

"I see. Then I'll call you Mark-san." Shikieiki said. For some reason he heard a voice in the back of her head saying to call him Mark-kun which almost made her blush.

"That works." Mark said. "Now if you don't mind I have to go and help set up for my son's birthday party."

"Of course...also congratulations on your marriage." Shikieiki said.

"Should have saved that. First chance I get I'm going to be marrying Satori. Mima okayed it." Mark chuckled.

"Would you like to marry me too?" Shikieiki asked before Koishi appeared behind her.

"It's about time! You are too stubborn." Koishi said before skipping inside. "Not good to deny your feelings!"

"Damn you Komeiji Koishi!" Shikieiki said red as a tomato.

"So you too?" Mark asked. Shikieiki just nodded before she entered her true form which made her four foot ten inches tall and her bust a modest B-cup. "One moment. Satori! Mima! We have a similar incident!"

"Really? Oh and with Enma-chan of all people. My was I lucky." Mima said giggling.

"Her heart confirms it. She loves him." Satori said

"Stop! I was trying to get rid of it! How can I be the Ultimate and Impartial Judge when I'm in love with the King of All Hells?" Shikieiki asked as tears came from her eyes

"You don't have to be perfectly impartial to do your job Shikieiki. If you think otherwise you're being foolish." Mark said wiping her tears away.

Shikieiki just looked at him for a moment. "You're thief...and no good heart stealing thief. As such I sentence you to a special form of arrest...marriage to me. No chance of a retrial of the sentence being overturned." Shikieiki said blushing. Mark smiled before kissing her.

"Then I guess I'll have to serve my sentence happily won't I?" Mark asked after breaking the kiss.

"Well...looks like you'll have three wives total." Mima said.

"Yeah...three of the most beautiful women to ever exist find some one as mediocre as me husband material." Mark chuckled. "I'll strive to be the husband you three deserve."

"Baka. You already are." Shikieiki said.

Xxxxxx

It was one in the after noon and the party celebrating Naruto's birthday was underway. The guest list ranged from the Sandaime to the Hyuuga and the other clans to Hebihime and her secretary and bodyguard and everyone in between. Currently Sasuke was talking to Naruto about the idea of who he'd want to be on his team when they graduated.

"Personally I wouldn't mind if it was you, Hinata-chan, and myself." Naruto said to his best friend.

"True but people may be hesitant to allow Konoha's two doujutsu clans to be on the same team." Sasuke said. "Let alone alongside the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Naruto had told his friends the truth as to why many civilians hated him out of trust and it was repaid in kind. Naruto's friends stuck by his side and would glare back at anyone who glared at him.

"Ah screw them! You'd have to be incredibly stupid to not see the advantage of having the three of us on a team. You and Hinata can easily analyze any enemy in a fight while disabling them while I can pretty much tank an army with my training and reserves." Naruto said remembering the training he was going through. He had begun scythe training a year ago and around the same time he had met his godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin. While the pervert had been beaten to near death by Mark after he had tried to do research on Mima and Satori he quickly began to train Naruto.

"True." Sasuke said with a chuckle as a blond girl walked up to them wearing a purple outfit. "Hello Ino-san. Been well?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun. And happy birthday Naruto-kun." Yamanaka Ino said with a smile. She had once been a Sasuke fangirl until she was tricked and nearly kidnapped. She was saved in time by Naruto and Marisa and befriended the blonds as well as began to take her training seriously. There was no better a poisoner in the academy's history.

"Thanks, Ino-chan." Naruto said.

"So you going to tell me finally where you learned those awesome moves from?" Ino asked. Naruto sighed as when he and Marisa saved her he had used the chakra equivalent of his magically charged fighting style, creating a wind based Nin-Taijutsu.

"Like I've said before my Tou-san taught it to me." Naruto said

"But he's not a ninja. No way does he know Nin-Taijutsu. That's a Kumo thing." Ino said.

"Nin-Taijutsu? What the fu...heck is that?" Tayuya asked walking up.

"Using elemental chakra to increase the power of your physical attacks." Naruto said. "You've seen Tou-san do it with his black and dark purple flames."

"Wait you mean that crazy cursed fire thing your Tou-san does? How the fuck did you learn that?" Tayuya asked before hearing a jingling behind her. She turned to see Hebihime with her swear jar. Tayuya grumbled and threw in some bills.

"Oh! Hebihime-sama!" Ino exclaimed. She had heard about the leader of Otogakure from Naruto and Sasuke but was surprised to see her here.

"Please just Hebihime. I am not one for formality. I mean we are the same age after all." Hebihime said.

"Oh and let me introduce my cousin Tayuya. She has a bad habit of swearing." Naruto said.

"Fuck you Naruto." Tayuya said before hearing the jingling of the swear jar and threw in more bills.

"By the way Naruto-san who's the one eyed man and the green haired woman at his side?" Hebihime asked pointing at Kaien and Koishi.

"That's Tou-san's younger twin brother Kurayami Kaien and his wife Komeiji Koishi." Naruto said.

"Wait...if they're twins why the different last names?" Ino asked.

"From how they describe it they were named according to the order of birth. Tou-san was named by his father and Kaien was named by his mother." Naruto explained

"Odd but makes sense." Ino said. "Also who's the pale woman in the dress?" Naruto looked to see said woman talking to Satori and chuckled.

"That's Quelaag. She's an old friend of Tou-san's and Kaien-san's." Naruto said

"So many odd people here today." Ino said. "Hey where are the Hyuuga?"

"That's actually a good question." Naruto said.

"Sorry we're late!" Hiashi said walking up. "Hanabi wanted to hide from us."

"That's cute!" Koishi said appearing from behind them in her child form.

"Love must you randomly switch forms?" Kaien asked walking up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurayami Kaien, younger twin brother to Mark Frey and that is my wife Komeiji Koishi and yes she is older than she currently looks."

"Satori is my Nee-chan." Koishi added cutely.

"I see. It's nice to meet you. I am Hiashi Hyuuga and this is my wife Tsukihitomi, my daughters Hinata and Hanabi, and my nephew Neji." Hiashi said as he introduced everyone.

"How come Mark-san has never mentioned you?" Hinata asked. Kaien shrugged.

"While we may be family, we're not the most family oriented family ever. We don't see each other much so we don't talk about each other or tell others that we even have siblings." Kaien explained

"Rather odd family." Hinata said.

"No disagreement from me. But anyway don't let me keep ya. Enjoy the party." Kaien chuckled

Hinata walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. It was a well known fact that Naruto had a marriage contract with the Hyuuga heiress, thanks in part to the steps Hiashi and Mark were taking to fix the mess that the Elders had caused. During the years they had devised a superior way to keep enemies from getting the Byakugan, allowing them to abolish the Caged Bird Seal.

"Well that takes care of the clans...still...I have a feeling we're missing some people." Mark said before a dread hung over him as one word echoed through out his treap ridden forest.

"YOUTH!"

"Oh I forgot about them and the forest is so going to get wreck." Mark commented to himself as dread well up in him. He actually hope those traps work but he know this will be consider training for them.

"I have to deploy the decoy." Mark muttered to himself

"Everyone remain calm...this is going to be rather loud." Mark said as he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. A large rumbling was heard as a giant being rose within the forest.

"Lee, my student! We appear to have found out guide to the party!" A voice bellowed. "Soon two people dressed in green spandex walked in. Both also had black bowl cuts and eyebrows that defied logic. One was older and wore a standard Konoha vest.

"My defensive systems are not your personal training ground!" Mark roared

"How come? You have more dangers here than in the Forest of Death!" Might Gai said.

"Kind of the point!" Mark said

"Lies! No way this forest is deadlier than my playground!" Mitarashi Anko said, with her mough full of dango.

"Actually we let an inspection team check out the forest last week and they gave us the statistics." Mima said handing the sheet to Anko. Anko looked at the sheet and her eyes widened.

"Likeliness to die in Training Ground Fourty-Four, Eighty-Seven percent. Likeliness to die in the Frey Forest...Ninety-Three percent." Anko said

"I knew should I have put in those exotic animals but no they just have to escape. And I didn't even know what I purchase in the first place. All I know the deliverer guy was killed his brain suck dry." Anko commented.

"Why in the world would you purchase something that suck out brains?" Gai asked.

"Not like that would stop you." Mark said to Gai.

"That was not a youthful thing to say." Gai said. Mark facepalmed at the comment

"Well all I know is if I were to put these thing into the forest it would have boast the danger level of the forest into a five star threat. Plus they said these thing are very clever. Now I figure out how they escape." Anko commented.

"That is the dumbest thing ever! I at least have a reason for littering the forest with dangerous things, to protect my son from dumbasses who continue trying to kill him!" Mark said

"Actually it was for the test and Mizuki was the one to make the suggestion for me saying even though they dangerous they easy to handle. I now starting to doubt his words. From reading the information on these thing they pretty smart a lot smarter then I thought they be from what Mizuki told me." Anko said in anger now as she just realized Mizuki must have a good reason to tell her that or he was trying to get her in trouble.

"Wait you said you figure out how they escape how they do it." Mima asked a bit curious.

"If what that little book on them is true they smart I mean really smart. From what I know how the deliverer guy died he was inspecting something and was killed from behind. I thinking one of those thing injury themselves on purpose and the guy came in to check on it. I need to question Mizuki more on what these thing are since he was the one that suggest them. Since it was my first time ever hearing them at all." Anko said

"They're brain suckers...by design they have to be smart." Mark sighed. "And you were going to use them for the Chuunin Exam? Are you trying to add to the amount of blood on this village's head? You'd almost be as horrible a butcher as Danzo!"

"Actually I was confuse about it myself on why I even agree to Mizuki idea in the first place. Hell Mizuki doesn't normally talk to me at all which I now just realized is also weird as well. Hell all I know is I just had a sudden desire to get those things in the forest right after he look into my eye and told me he know someone that can deliver. Shoot I was controlled the whole time that should explain why in the world I would order something like that. Hell I was originally going to order the Repeller Bug of Kumo since I was going to plant those around the forest as a makeshift safe zone and I told Mizuki about that and then my head felt funny and they he started talking about those brain suckers." Anko said as tears were now coming down her eyes.

"I can't believe I was controlled!" Anko cried as she was experiencing a break down at the moment.

"It's all right there, love." Jack said walking up to her. "Just let it all out."

"I can't believe I was a such a fool." Anko said as she kept on crying.

"Why in the world would Mizuki do this in the first place?" Hiashi asked as he was confuse on why a school teacher would suggest such a dangerous creature and control a Special Jounin as well.

"Let's ask." Mark said.

"No wait...let me." Kaien said before he faded into his shadow.

Soon Kaien returned with a large floating black cloaked being with a skull under the hood holding a serrated scythe. hanging by his vest was Mizuki. "Not bad Kaien. Now then Mizuki we have some questions."

"Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck kind of summon is this?" Mizuki asked before realizing he was in front of every major clan and the Sandaime.

"Is it true you controlled Anko-san into procuring brain sucking creatures?" Hiruzen asked

"That's ridiculous-" Mizuki began.

"He was under orders from Danzo before Hebihime-chan killed him years ago." Satori said. "And he used Anko-san's competive nature to help him gain control."

"Well yeah! I mean I have heard horror stories about your defenses...is it true you have a land shark?" Anko asked.

"Oh you mean Jasper!" Naruto said. "Yeah we have a shark that can swim in the dirt."

"Any way...so you're Danzo's little agent." Mark said.

"Just some one who assisted in a set up or two." Mizuki said with pride.

"Can I kill him?" Kaien asked yawning

"Yes you may." Hiruzen said. "This will be an authorized execution." Kaien smiled as silver lightning encased his hands.

"Hooray. I haven't gotten my own hands dirty in a while." Kaien said before feeling a hand on his shoulder and turning to see Mark who had black and dark purple flames on his hands.

"Haven't done a twin kill in some time." Mark said

Kaien snapped his fingers as the large being disappeared into his shadow causing Mizuki to fall. Kaien caught Mizuki on his right foot as he performed a rising kick. The cycloptic man then jumped and bicycle kisked him to Mark who grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground and increased the intensity of his flames burning Mizuki's face.

Mark then grabbed his vest and pulled him up. "Last words?"

"You won't kill me. Watch I'll escape and I'll take that snake bastards whore daughter with me. She'll love me...or I'll make her anyway." Mizuki said. Mark and Kaien just looked at him, their faces dead as every one gasped.

Mark looked at Kaien and nodded at Hebihime. The two nodded back as Kaien struck with a silver lightning uppercut sending Mizuki into the air before falling back down. Before he hit the ground Mark struck with a dual palm strike sending Mizuki to Hebihime to finish him off.

"Gravity Bolt: Crusher!" Hebihime shouted as she shoot a bolt of energy as Mizuki crash into the ground hard as his body was being crush into the ground by the intense gravity until he collapse into himself and disappear.

"What in the world you did?" Mark asked.

"I increase gravity to the that he became a event horizon." Hebihime replied.

Kaien narrowed his eyes at the technique. He remembered one person who could do something similar.

"Well now that we have our daily dose of violence taken care of...who's hungry?" Mima said

Xxxxx

The brain suckers were Raptor -like creature that had skin color of a brain. They have lamprey like mouth filled with serrated teeth and an tongue. They have a creepy power of controlling there victim or some case melting there mind. These thing are smart, smarter then anyone can think. These thing were known as Mind Melters.

There were three of them as they slowly snuck up on what appeared to be a spy from Iwagakure.

The man then heard a very disturbing creaking sound that made his blood run cold.

"No I though those thing don't live around here?" the man said as he slowly turn around in terror.

He turned and saw the three creatures as their creaking noises got louder.

"No I have to get away from the Mind Melter." the spy said as he bolt in a very desperate attempt to get away.

One jumped on top of him and roared triumphantly

"AARRRGGHHH!" the spy started screaming in pain as blood was leaking out of his ears and nose. The man appear to be sufferering from a type of seizure before more blood started coming out of his ear and nose as he stopped move.

The three Mind Melters began to drink the blood and brain matter

Xxxxxx

It was night now and every one had head home. Naruto was asleep in his room asleep in his bed along with Sasuke who was staying the night. Hebihime, Tayuya, and Karin were in a guest room with Tayuya and Karin sort of cuddling while Hebihime was clutching a plushie Sasuke had given her. Mark was in his room laying in the bed before seeing Mima walk in wearing her silk green nighty and Satori in her corset and panties.

"Where's Shiki-chan?" Mima asked.

"I can't do this! This is too embarrassing!" Shikieiki's voice said from the walk in closet.

"Oh come on out!" Mima called. Shikieiki peeked out the door with tears in her eyes.

"Come now Shikieiki. I'm sure you look great." Mark said. Shikieiki blushed and walked out showing that despite her image of being impartial, she liked black lacy things. Her bra and panties were quite risqué underneath her see through robe. The three on the bed just looked her over before Mima got up and walked over to her.

"Didn't realize the Ultimate Judge was so kinky." Mima teased

"Ummm...you don't know the half of it." Shikieiki said. "Since Mark is to be my husband...I like to be...controlled."

"A submissive?" Satori asked. "Didn't see that coming."

"Just stop! I've done all I could to make sure no one would find out." Shikieiki said.

"It's fine. If that's what you like then that's what you like." Mark said. "Now let's get some rest." Shikieiki and Mima nodded as they got in bed with Satori and Mima. All the while the Yama was repeating in her head she was lucky to finally be with the man of her dreams.

Xxxxxx

Kaien was laying in his bed wondering where his wife is.

Soon he saw Koishi appear in green lingerie in her loli form. "Odd state of dress and form choice." Kaien said.

"No its not. You remember that we're married now, and I don't feel sleepy." Koishi said with a grin. Kaien's eye widened before his wife straddled him and smirked. "Seems my loli form turns you one. How naughty." Kaien blushed before something occurred to him.

"Seducing me as a loli turns you on more than seducing me in your adult form doesn't it?" Kaien asked.

"Correct. Now stop talking and show me just how much you love me." Koishi said kissing him. Kaien mentally thanked Mark for soundproofing the walls.

Xxxxxx

'I'm now thirteen and my life...well I can't really complain. I have living family, I have my Tou-san and my Kaa-san soon to add in two more to that count...I really don't deserve this much happiness considering my sins.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Just three more years and I become a shinobi and get to marry Hinata-chan." Naruto said to himself.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile at the Hyuga Compound. Hinata was about to go to bed as she was busy reflecting on what happen to her these past years. She know she original died at the age of six. But a lot of changes that for sure and for the better.

"Three years...three years I get to be a bride." Hinata said with a blush

End of Chapter

Giratina Zero: So yeah...enter The Lord of Unending Death and Mistress of the Sub-Conscious. I had a bit of fun writing this one so please enjoy...also death to that pig Mizuki!

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is and with this chapter signal the end of what I call prequel arc. Now there going to be another timeskip. I not going to spoil what going to happen next chapter. Also yes someone did just had there brain fried then eaten by raptor like being.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	7. Ch 7: Surviving Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" or Dark Souls series or Touhou Project. Also don't own Mark Fey and Kaien Kurayami that is own by Giratina Zero. Also Jack is own by J. Hellscythe.

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA:Finding Paradise

Ch. 7: Surviving Hell.

It was finally the day. The day that Naruto had been waiting for, his graduation from the Academy and start of being a shinobi. He knew that waiting for him at home would be his family as well as Hinata's since it was also the day that his engagement to Hinata would be cemented.

"Now then. It is time for the final portion of the test, the Bunshin no Jutsu." Umino Iruka said.

Naruto smirked. In his previous life this had been a problem for him but he had a trick up his sleeve this time. One that he made sure he could do before this day.

One by one names were called as people were tested in their aptitude of the Bunshin. Soon Naruto's name was called and he was lead to a another room.

Iruka looked up at the sixteen year old Naruto. Naruto's clothes had evolved into something that appeared to embody both of his fathers. He wore black boots, black pants, a tight orange shirt with a black haori with orange flames at the bottom and the kanji for Hell on his right sleeve along with the Konoha symbol on the left, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with orange metal plates on the back and knuckles.

"All right then Naruto, all you need to do is create three Bunshin and you are good to go." Iruka said. Naruto had a fox like smirk only rivaled by Mark's wolfish one as he made a sign that was so ingrained into him he felt like his body would do it if he was unconscious.

"Kage Bunshin!"

The small room was now filled with Naruto's all wearing the same trademark smirk. Iruka was surprised for a moment before he began to laugh. "Leave it to you to pull something this unorthodox out of nowhere. You pass." Naruto dispelled his clones and walked up to Iruka receiving his hitai-ate and put it on his forehead. He walked out of the room and started to head to the front door where he would wait for the love of his life as she did her part.

Naruto waited for about ten minutes before he saw Hinata and Sasuke walking his way. Hinata's outfit had evolved into something that made her the envy of almost every woman in Konoha. She wore knee length lavender boots, a lavender skirt that went to mid-thigh, a white and lavender kimono style top that had no shoulders and exposed a generous amount of her large and supple breasts and had detached sleeves, lavender gloved that were fingerless for both ring and pinky fingers and a white and lavender choker. Her hitai-ate was tied around her slight waist.

Sasuke had received evolving clothes two years prior for his birthday. Sasuke wore red feudal style armored boots, dark grey pants, tight black shirt with a red jacket over it with feudal style pauldrons of matching color, fingerless feudal style gauntlets, and had a sword on the back of his waist. He even grew out his hair making people think he was the second coming of Uchiha Madara.

"Hey there Hinata-chan. You too Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-kun. I see you passed as expected." Sasuke just smirked as he put his Hitai-ate on around his neck.

The trio walked into the Frey Forest knowing the route by hear at this point and Hinata's and Naruto's family waiting for them ready for a party.

"Seems they passed. Means the contract is in it's final stages." Mark said. No one here questioned why he never aged. One year ago he revealed his true nature to his family to be and surprisingly they didn't shun him. Tsukihitomi had known exactly who he was and tempered her family. Hiashi didn't mind since he had proved to be a goor friend.

"Hey Tou-san and Kaa-sans!" Naruto said running up to his three mothers who hugged him.

"Bet you knocked them out of the park with that Kage Bunshin tricked." Mima said.

"Of course he did." Satori said stroking his hair.

"It is only natural." Shikieiki added in.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun." A voice said from behind them as Hebihime, Karin, and Tayuya walked out of the forest. Sasuke walked up to Hebihime and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, my beloved Hebihime-chan." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"While you two make a cute couple need I remind you how dangerous it is if some one other than us saw?" Koishi asked in her loli form. "Sorry to say but no one has made any progress that would stop the CRA from going active if you two went public."

"Dammit! The last thing I want is that harpy Sakura or any other fangirl trying to get married to me." Sasuke muttered.

"I think we've found some loopholes, though." Hiashi said. "May take a bit of creativity but we might still be able to avoid the CRA."

"But any way we have celebration to take care of." Koishi said.

"Especially since my wife has all but taken care of team selections." Kaien chuckled

Xxxxxx

The next day the trio was at the academy with Sasuke sitting next to the window, Naruto sitting in the middle, and Hinata at the end humming to herself. Iruka walked in and was surprised at how well behaved everyone was, considering usually he had to yell at the top of his lungs. "Okay then. Today we will be doing team assignments" Iruka said holding up his clipboard.

Iruka went down the list of teams until he came to Team Seven. "For Team Seven we have, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke, lead by one of our new Jounin, Konan." The three mentally cheered, not only were they on the same team but they had a friend as their sensei.

As the teams were claimed by their senseis Team Seven stood by until they saw a recognizable blue haired woman followed by a noticeably red haired man.

"Team Seven please kindly follow us." Konan said

The three genin followed Konan and Nagato until they came to Ichiraku Ramen. "Figured some food while we talked would be best." Nagato said admitting it was his idea.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled. Despite the best attempts of his family, the blond's love of ramen had stayed.

"Now normally we'd do introductions but we all know who each other are." Konan said.

"So then what next?" Hinata asked.

"Well tomorrow I want you all to meet me at the mansion so that we can take you to where we will be testing you." Konan said.

"We have to make sure that you're ready to be Gennin. Should you fail you will be sent back to the Academy." Nagato said

The three were confused but nodded as they broke leaving Nagato and Konan alone. "Do you think they'll be able to take us?" Nagato asked.

"Nagato...you really know how to crush a woman's hope." Konan sighed, wondering how obvious she was going to have to be.

"I guess talking about work is bad idea on a date." Nagato chuckled

Xxxxxx

As Naruto was walking home he felt a familiar presence before breaking into a large smile.

"Ah! There's my nephew." A woman's voice said as Naruto ran up and hugged Terumi Mei, The Mizukage and a relative of Naruto's

"How are you?" Naruto asked.

"Well enough. Stopped by because of negotiations between Kiri and Konoha." Mei answered before seeing the hitai-ate. "So you graduated? Sorry I missed it."

"It's fine. You're Kage after all. Can't have you at every celebration." Naruto said. Mei smiled and kissed her nephew's forehead.

"At least you were raised well." She said with a smile. "Now I best be going."

"All right then." Naruto said before nodding at his relative's bodyguard Ao and leaving.

Xxxxxx

The next morning, Team Seen was assembled outside the mansion alongside Mark who had a Hell Gate open. "I have chosen a place for your test. Enjoy." Mark said. When the fie walked into the Hell Gate they found themselves in a large cathedral. Mark appeared next to them and sat on a pew. "Welcome the Cathedral of Blue."

"Mark-san has already shown us a layout of this area. Your test will be one of speed and combat. You must make it to us at No Man's Wharf which is past here through Heide's Tower of Flame. You will be fighting beings of this world and they will not be kind. You have four hours to reach Nagato and myself." Konan explained before Mark snapped his fingers causing Nagato and Konan to disappear.

"I won't help you but I will give you a few facts. The beings you will fight here are all about eight foot tall and in full armor, there is a well armored enemy halfway through and while he is shorter he is far more deadly, and be sure to not open every chest without testing it first." Mark said before he faded into his shadow.

"So that means...this is Tou-san's kingdom...Drangleic." Naruto said looking out the Cathedral's door seeing a large tower with fires lining their way to the top. "That must be the Tower of Flame."

"Let's go then." Sasuke said as he and Hinata joined Naruto who just nodded.

The two walked down a large draw bridge to a circular platform with an eight foot tall being in old looking deep green armor wielding a sword and shield. "He wasn't joking about the size." Hinata said entering her Jyuken stance. Sasuke nodded as he triggered something he had unlocked a few months ago, his Sharingan. It was an incomplete form with two tomoe in his right eye and one in his left but he still had it. Naruto's hands and feet soon became in cased in black winds.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Naruto said with a grin

The Giant Being soon took notice of them as it started approaching them with it sword held out.

"Ideas?" Sasuke asked as the Old Knight slowly made its way to them.

"I have one." Naruto said as he dashed at the being and slid through its legs.

The Old Knight quickly turn around as it swing it blade at Naruto.

"Black Wind Shield!" Naruto intoned as the black wind became a wall that blocked the shield. Sasuke smirked as he ran at full speed at the Old Knight's back and thrust his sword through its head. The Old Knight fell and dissolved but a white substance remained before crystallizing in Naruto's hand.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait...I think...it's souls...crystallized souls like in the stories my Tou-san told us about his kingdom." Naruto said

"Wow! We might as well bring it along. Could prove useful to us." Hinata said. Naruto picked up the gem as they walked onto another platform before descending some stairs to see two Old Knights, one with a sword and shield and the other wielding a claymore.

"Naruto...your tou-san sure does have ways to make a test not boring." Sasuke said as he drew his sword again before loading it with lightning chakra. He had learned the trick from Kaien and his silver lightning.

"I know right." Naruto said reentering his stance as Hinata dashed forward. She knew her Jyuken would be worthless against armored foes...or at least...the standard version would be.

Hinata dodged the Claymore Old Knight and tapped its leg before dashing off. The Old Night didn't seem fazed until it's leg exploded killing the Old Knight and injuring its partner.

Hinata back flipped and landed on the second opponent head before tapping it and jumping off as the Old Knight exploded behind her. Hinata landed in a crouch before slowly standing up.

"Hinata-chan...you are so fucking hot right now." Naruto said

"Keep it in your pants, Naruto-kun. We agreed to wait until after the marriage." Hinata teased until she saw Sasuke sigh. "Oh! Sorry Sasuke."

"Not your fault. Stupid CRA." The Uchiha muttered.

"Hey, you could always have a secret marriage like my birth parents did." Naruto said.

"True but...I keep remembering the weddings Mark-san had with Satori-san and Shikieiki-san and saw how Hebihime's eyes lit up in wonder...I told myself that I would give her that." Sasuke said. "She deserves it considering what happened with her father."

"We know and we support you all the way." Hinata said as they entered a room that had a claymore Old Knight and two sword and shield Old Knights.

"Hinata-chan you take the ugly on the left, Sasuke you get his twin on the right, and leave the over compensator to me." Naruto smirked

"Hey Hinata, I think your boyfriend is going gay for that thing's big sword." Sasuke said

"Not funny Sasuke-san." Hinata said dashing towards her enemy and pirouetted around him before hitting him three times causing him to explode.

Sasuke smirked as he shunshined behind his enemy before cutting upward with his electrified sword, bisecting his enemy. Naruto ran headlong towards his opponent and increased the wind around his hands before shattering the blade and punching straight through the Old Knight.

The three left the veranda-esque room and went down a set of stairs before seeing a doorway covered in mist.

When they made it to the other side they saw Mark on the other side leaning against the doorway. "Enjoy the Old Knights? They're not much but they prove challenge enough for most."

"They weren't a hassle." Sasuke said before noticing that the team's shadows were being drawn to the center of the room.

"Well then...try Dragonrider." Mark said a six foot nine inch tall red armored knight with a large tower shield and larger halberd appeared.

Mark disappeared through the mist as Dragonrider slowly walked toward them. Hinata struck its shield but when the explosion happened the Dragonrider was unfazed.

"Well...dammit." Hinata said jumping back avoiding the halberd.

"So we can't attack head on." Sasuke said. "Guess we'll have to blast him from behind where his shield can't protect him."

"Ideas?" Naruto asked.

"I don't look like my ancestor to just impress Hebihime you know." Sasuke said. "Just let me get behind him and I can end him."

"Leave things to me." Naruto said using black wind walls to block the halberd as Hinata struck the shield. Sasuke took his chance to run around as he went through hand signs.

"Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" Sasuke intoned as he used his ancestor's signature jutsu to breathe out a veritable sea of flames that engulfed Dragonrider.

Suddenly a halberd came out of the fire as it almost cut Sasuke head off.

"Damn. It survives that jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he dodged as Dragonrider walked out though it was burnt badly

With Dragonrider's back turned Naruto went for his own special jutsu. "Rasengan!"

The Dragonrider started to turn around as Naruto charge at the being with a spiraling sphere of chakra in his hand. The Dragonrider brought it Tower Shield up.

Naruto smirked as he disappeared in a yellow flash to where Sasuke had been and rammed the Rasengan into Dragonrider's back.

Dragonrider roared before it turned to dust and a large crystal remained and the mist disappeared.

Naruto grabbed the crystal as they walked through and found a stairway that went to another veranda with a bonfire and Mark staring at it. "Not bad."

"I see you picked up Dragonrider's Soul. If you give that to me I can create a weapon for one of you." Mark said.

"I would like one...like that odd two bladed weapon you use." Hinata said, being the only one without a weapon. Mark nodded as he held out his hand for the soul

Naruto handed him the soul as Mark's hands erupted into black flames that he injected into the soul and started to mold it before he handed Hinata a Dragonrider Twinblade. "I'll train you in its use if you pass."

"So where now?" Naruto asked.

"Through that tower head down and you'll find a crack in the wall. That will lead you to the next bonfire. I'll see you there." Mark said disappearing.

The trio walked into the tower and descended and were greeted by more Old Knights.

"How many of these things have we killed?" Sasuke asked.

"No idea." Hinata giggled

The trio slaughtered few more Old Knights before finding the crack and the bonfire and Mark.

"I know that was an easy section. Still...the No Man's Wharf. You have to climb through it and reach the bell. Once rung the ship out in the water will dock. Board it and you'll find a mist door. Konan and Nagato will be behind that." Mark said before disappearing.

The three walked out and saw the wharf and the large decrepit ship. "Well we need to get to the bell...in fact its that white thing way up there." Hinata said

"How many enemies?" Naruto asked.

"A lot." Hinata said. "A lot."

The three genin started on the roundabout path to the bell before they were ambushed by a couple Undead Legion and two Vargarians.

The three of them entered stances before they scattered as an axe nearly hit them.

The trio struck down the various undead as they made their way to the bell but along the way Hinata found an odd stone face and a keystone next to it. After plugging in the keystone a giant lamp lit up scaring large black creatures and forcing them to seek dark refuge.

They soon fought their way to the bell which resonated throughout the entire wharf as the ship moved to dock. Team Seven made their way to the ship and fough against its crew until they soon found the mist door on the lower deck as well as glowing golden runes. Two sets in fact.

Naruto walked up to a set and touched it while Hinata touched a second before they began to glow brightly. In front of Naruto a man in crusader style armor with a sun motif appeared while infront of Hinata w female wearing bots, dark pants, green tunic with golden designs on it, an odd mask and a musketeer style hat.

"Nice to be out and about. Mark must have left a summon sign out for me." The crusader said.

"Ah, Soltaire. It is good to see you again." The female figure said.

"Lucatiel of Mirrah? Nice to see another Knight-Commander of Mark's forces. And who might you three be?" Soltaire asked

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, adopted son of Mark Frey."

"Hyuuga Hinata, his betrothed."

"Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend."

"Nice to meet you then. I'm Soltaire of Astora, Knight-Commander of the Sun Knight unit of Mark's army."

"Lucatiel of Mirrah, Knight-Commander of the Death Masquerade unit of Mark's army."

"You know...Tou-san never really talks about his army...Kaien doesn't either." Naruto said.

"Makes sense." Lucatiel said. "Milord is not one to brag about his military strength, and neither is Lord Kaien. They more wish for peace."

"So true. Its why Mark built his army. To try and keep peace. Any way I spy a mist door. Shall we head in?" Soltaire asked

The five walked through the mist door but instead of finding themselves in the ship they were on a roof during a thunderstorm with Konan and Nagato. Mark was at the far end leaning next to the mist gate.

"So you did help them." Nagato said.

"No I didn't. Summon signs are tricky sometimes. But to summon two of my five Knight-Commanders...not expected." Mark said.

"It doesn't matter. Our plan remains the same. You must defeat us." Konan said as paper wings formed behind her. Nagato entered a stance. Sasuke charged with his sword but was knocked back by a surprise. He looked at what stopped him and saw that Mark had struck with a rushing palm strike.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked.

"Konan said you have to defeat us...she meant me too." Mark said

"Be like old times Mark." Soltaire said as he created a spear of lightning. Lucatiel drew a great sword that she wielded with one hand with a small shield on her left wrist. Mark stood between Nagato and Konan as he summoned his black and dark purple flames

"All right! Let's start this party!" Mark roared as he punched the ground creating a flame pillar around him.

Sasuke jumped back to his side. "Who wants who?"

"I'll take on Konan." Hinata said.

"Leave Nagato to me." Sasuke said.

"Then I've got Tou-san." Naruto said as he summoned his scythe.

"Sorry but your choices aren't what we're testing." Mark said from his pillar as Konan sent a large wave of spikes at them.

"Let focus on one of them then." Naruto said

"Still thinking that we'll let you plan?" Nagato asked. "Bansho Ten'nin!" The five flew towards Nagato as the fire dissipated and Mark rushed forward and struck Naruto in the side causing him to fly into his teammates before they landed in a pile.

Mark then grabbed Soltaire and Sasuke and threw them into a wall. Konan speared through Naruto and Lucatiel's clothes pinning them against another wall leaving Nagato with Hinata.

Hinata then tap the ground as suddenly there was a explosion that erupted around as this sent everyone flying. Mark was push back as he was bit confuse what just Hinata did. He know he felt Kami power briefly glow in Hinata body before she tapped the ground and then the explosion happen. There was a big dust cloud that was blocking the area as Nagato was coughing as some how there was glasses shards in the dust cloud and he was covering his eye to protect them as someone just slugged him hard in the face sending him flying before there was movement nearby Naruto and Lucatiel position as Hinata pulled paper spears out out there clothes.

"Not bad" Nagato said recovering before once more pulling in Hinata. Naruto and Lucatiel went to assist but became surrounded by a high speed torrent of paper. Sasuke and Solaire recovered as Mark called a spear to him. Solaire noticed the electricity that sparked off the spear.

"Ornstein's spear...the Old Dragonslayer spear." Solaire said. "Be on guard Sasuke."

Soon the ground explode yet again this time right underneath Nagato sending him flying the air as Hinata kicked him at the same time right in the chin as she quickly push off of him as she went right toward torrent of paper as Hinata took out a jar which was filled with oil and threw it right Konan as she was covered in a mixture of oil, honey, tree sap and juice of a fruit that Konan really dislike. Soon the torrent paper fell to the ground useless as Konan paper wings fell off.

"So then you all against just me. Oh whatever will I do?" Mark asked before he jumped into the air as a white shadow flew underneath him and shot ice into the arena.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as the ice missed them except for scratching them.

"Lord Seath...I guess Mark is being serious today." Solaire said

"How serious we talking?" Sasuke asked.

"Lord Seath is an albino ice dragon. He is extremely powerful and perhaps the most loyal of Mark's battle partners." Lucatiel explained. Soon they heard claws on stone as Seath poked his head over the edge, holding onto the castle.

Mark jumped off of Seath's head before dark power gathered on his spear and he slammed it in the middle of the arena sending cursed waved through the arena.

Soon the ground exploded yet again as it actually deflected the cursed wave and sent it directly into Seath and the Albino White Dragon felt something severed his tail in the process. Before the cursed wave hit Seath directly in the face sending making him lose his grip on the stone walls. Before he struck his claws into stone foundation to make sure he more secure.

Mark sighed before he punched the ground and two explosions hit Naruto and Sasuke before he grabbed Hinata by the head and slammed her into the ground. "Anti-Divinity Seal!"

Mark's hand glowed black as a dark aura surrounded Hinata. "Kinda means you admit defeat if you aren't going to use your own power so I just sealed all of Kami's. You can have it back if you beat me." Mark said before jumping back. "And as punishment, I'm going to use even more of my power." Mark banished his spear as pulled out an oddly designed whip.

"We need to be careful. That whip is no joke." Soltaire said. "It is coated with the most potent poison in all of Drangleic."

Mark disappeared from sight before appearing behind Naruto and wrapping the whip around his neck and began to choke him. before throwing him into Hinata. Hinata pushed Naruto off of her and saw that he was pale and that he wasn't being healed.

"Funny thing...you'd be surprised what a fox can't cleanse. They are no good against a toxin like this." Mark said serious.

Hinata pulled out something from her bag and gave it to Naruto as it appear to be a moss clump as Naruto face became better.

Mark saw his chance and struck the distracted Naruto and Hinata wrapping the whip around Naruto's neck again while lifting Hinata in the air with her neck and using her as a shield to stop Sasuke's attack.

"Rather unfair." Sasuke said. Mark tightened his grip on Hinata's neck.

"Sasuke...I am King of All Hells. I don't play fair, I kill people and torment their souls." Mark said

Soon Hinata body erupted in a burst of force and chakra as Mark was force to release his grip as he was push back from the chakra that was emitted from Hinata body. It almost felt like getting hit by a full body blow of force. He know that was Hinata chakra except it was bit stronger then before. There was none of Kami power in it almost like sealing it gave Hinata a boost. He also dropped his whipped as well as Hinata gave Naruto another moss clump.

"Okay...you can handle five percent of my power...want to double it?" Mark asked

"Nope." Hinata replied.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"Nope." Sasuke said.

"So you're saying you'd rather give up here instead of continue with the test?" Mark asked with an evil wolf like smirk.

"We know we can't beat you. It like asking a ant to fight with a killer whale." Hinata replied.

"Plus the test was never about beating you which is actually a impossible task." Naruto said.

"Plus your three wife would actually make you sleep on couch if they know you poison Naruto two times since one Naruto actually never has poison immunity. Plus Mima scary when she get overprotective." Sasuke said with a shiver as Mark shivered as well.

"Told you they'd get it." Mark said as Nagato and Konan appeared out of his shadow with the bodies from earlier turning into skeletons. "And the poison deal stays a secret. I only used that since it is one of my weaker weapons."

"Eh Tou-san you know Satori can read minds and will eventually tell Mima. It best to come clean. I mean you always told me honesty is a best policy." Naruto said.

"True...and when did you start to address your mothers so friendly?" Mark asked.

"Oh crap...I better apologize about that myself." Naruto said as they all reappeared in front of the mansion.

"Apologize for what?" Mima asked walking out to greet them.

"I used my Spotted Whip during the test and hit Naruto twice. He's fine but he was poisoned." Mark said. Mima narrowed her eyes but sighed.

"And you say you're not suffering from lack of fighting." Mima said. "Thank you for telling me and I will forgive you this once."

"I so sorry mommy!" Naruto in a panic as he went off to look for Satori to apologize to her.

"Oh yeah I apologize to you as well Mommy." Naruto said as he kiss Mima on the cheeks.

"Forgot to add in the appropriate suffix again?" Mima asked

"Yes I did Mima-Kaa-san." Naruto replied.

"Silly boy, stop getting so excited unless you don't love your mothers anymore." Mima said

"You know that's not true. I love all of you." Naruto said. Mima just messed up his hair slightly, Mark snapped his fingers and undid his seal on Hinata, reabsorbing the dark aura.

Xxxxxx

Neji was at a simple restaurant with a surprising companion. Quelaag sipped her tea simply as they awaited their order. After being freed from Black Gulch, Neji wanted nothing more than the woman's death but when she showed up and began guiding him as a mother figure of her own volition the feelings began to change. He had never forgotten her naked body and it would haunt him to the point that he would need to relieve himself. Finally it became so much that he kissed her deeply. The Chaos Witch wanted to pull away seeing as she was supposed to be a mother figure but realized that just turned her on.

The two had started the incest fantasy relationship two years ago and they were still serious in it because they genuinely loved each other. "You seem a little happier than usual." Quelaag said.

"My cousin, Hinata just became a genin yesterday. You know her right?" Neji asked.

"Ah yes. The one engaged to the Prince." Quelaag said

"Yeah. I hope she passes her survival test." Neji said.

"I am fairly sure she will pass. However it is good to see you caring about her." Quelaag said. Neji smiled as their orders came.

Xxxxxx

Somewhere in Land of Fire. A Otogakure archeology crew was performing a dig. They did manage to find a odd structure under the ground. They were a bit confuse why a seal was place. So they undo the seal which review a even greater structure that lead underground. But that when the mysterious death start happening.

Some of the workers were found dead. A lot of them were missing organ or some case mysterious disappearance as well. Hebihime soon had worker travel in groups but oddly this just cause the disappearance to skyrocket. She was now down to only twenty workers out of a hundred.

"This is getting serious right now. I losing citizen and workers of my village." Hebihime commented to herself.

"Karin get me a messenger hawk." Hebihime ordered Karin.

"You going to send for more help?" Karin asked her leader.

"Yes in a way I going to ask Konohagakure for help." Hebihime said.

"Konoha or your boyfriend?" Tayuya asked with a knowing smile.

"Both!" Hebihime said.

"Messenger hawk ready to send to your boyfriend." Karin said

"Tayuya did you at least found any of the disappear workers?" Hebihime asked.

"Nothing unfortunately." Tayuya said

"This is going to be tougher dig then I though plus it ruin our track record of least amount of accidents. Plus how I going to inform there family." Hebihime said.

"I have already prepared messages in case of things like this." Karin said.

"Thank you Karin you the best." Hebihime said as suddenly one of the Otogakure worker came in.

"Group B didn't came back from there dig!" the worker said.

"Dammit not another group. Hopefully your boyfriend gets here soon Hebihime-sama." Tayuya said

"Recall all of the workers and have them arm with much better weapon then they have right now." Hebihime ordered.

"Understood." Karin said leaving to complete her task.

End of Chapter

Giratina Zero: Another day another chap. This one shows off how everyone's matured and bit about their fighting styles

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is another chapter this time Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke are now a team and way older as well. Plus this is actually the first story to ever have Konan as a Konoha Jounin Teacher. Also something happening at one of Hebihime digs.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive with this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	8. Ch 8: Song of Flesh Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" or Dark Souls series or Touhou Project. Also don't own Mark Fey and Kaien Kurayami that is own by Giratina Zero. Also Jack is own by J. Hellscythe.

"Talking"

thinking'

"Kyuubi talking/Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"

"Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking

TUAOA:Finding Paradise

Ch. 8: Song of Flesh Pt 1

It was a normal quiet day in Konoha...except for Naruto's laughing. "Wow Sasuke I wasn't expecting to see just how involved in the Konoha-Oto alliance." Naruto joked to a red Sasuke who had the Oto messenger hawk on his head.

"Laugh it up at least you don't have a hawk on your head!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto.

"And I don't have naked photos of my girlfriend delivered by hawk either." Naruto chuckled

"Shut it." Sasuke said.

"Wasn't expecting to see so much white...and she must have very nice chest wraps...she's just as big as Hinata." Naruto said surprised.

"This is so embarrassing." Sasuke said

"Still...too bad you can't really be with her...I'm protected via a marriage contract with a clause for monogamy." Naruto said. "Still I think maybe Kaien found something and is double checking himself."

"I hope so Sakura surprising becoming creepier in the past years." Sasuke said.

"Her mother is on the council...CRA specialist at that." Hinata said. "And Naruto I'd be happy to give you pictures if you'd ask."

"That's how I found this loophole." Kaien said appearing from out of the ceiling. "'Should a CRA candidate request it, a vote may be held by the Council of the candidate's village to agree to abandon the CRA if the candidate demands monogamy.' All we have to do is play the politics game."

"Fucking polotics." Sasuke muttered

"Maybe bring up the fact about your family Sharingan is just fading away now. I mean you said it yourself barely any of them awaken there Sharingan at all." Naruto replied.

"True...no point in wasting women for a small chance at keeping my Kekkei Genkai." Sasuke said.

"We could also say that you were approached by Hebihime and the CRA could hurt relations with Oto." Hinata said

"Ruin said it works." Ruin the goblin said as he approach the group as he was followed by a odd animal.

"Ruin-san?" Naruto asked

"Ruin what to explore so Ruin though going to tower to find something." Ruin explain as he pet his odd animal which look oddly like part rhino and part gecko.

"What is that thing?" Sasuke asked

"It a Tunnel Charger. It very domesticated and it carry all of Ruin stuff." Ruin replied.

"That's kind of cool." Naruto said. "Any way we need to go deliver this help message to Jii-san." Naruto said as the Team went into the Sandaime's office.

"Oh, Team Seven. What can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked seeing them walk in.

"We have a message from Hebihime-sama for you." Konan said as she handed over the scroll asking for help.

Hiruzen read the scroll as his face turned grim. "Konan-san, do you think your team could handle helping Oto?"

"Yes. I made sure they went through an especially grueling test and they passed. They can handle something of this measure." Konan said.

"Very well. While it is rare, Team Seven will be starting out with a high B-rank mission. You have two hours to prepare." Hiruzen said

The team nodded and left. "Wish we could stay and chat Ruin but we have to head to an archeological dig site to investigate something." Naruto said.

"Can Ruin come along. Ruin could idenfity archeological dig site plus Ruin what to explore." Ruin said.

"That could prove invaluable. We'd appreciate the help, Ruin-san." Konan said. "Meet us at the northern gate in two hours."

"Ruin will do that. Ruin will gather supplies." Ruin said as the goblin walked off.

"Let's head back to the mansion and get Nagato-san and get ready." Hinata said.

The Team returned to the mansion and began to pack. "Good thing we have rooms here in case we ever decided to stay the night." Sasuke said.

"Why are you all packing?" Shikieiki asked.

"Apparently they have a mission to assist Hebihime." Satori said reading their minds. "Might I suggest taking Mark and Kaien along with you? They look like they've felt rather cooped up, not being able to fight like they used to."

"No thanks Satori-kaa-san this are very first mission ever and it B-rank as well. But if we come across a extreme trouble we send word to you. Plus we need them to fight a different battle which involve Sasuke and the CRA. Plus I really starting not to trust Sakura mother. There just something seems off and what Sasuke said is true. Sakura did became more creepier over the years." Naruto said. He then went up and hug Satori.

"Okay then. Still while we know you're an adult now we all worry about you...even Shikieiki despite her trying to always appear neutral."

"I care!" The Ultimate Judge said incredulously. "I just...oh screw it." Shikieiki kissed Naruto's cheek. "Please be careful."

"I know Shikieiki-kaa-san. I know and I will be careful." Naruto replied

"Can I come along?" Marisa voice asked.

"You will anyway." Nagato said. "I do wonder where you get that mischievous streak." Marisa just smiled. Her outfit had evolved into a black boots, black and white striped stockings, a gothic Lolita style black and white corset dress, three black belt choker, and her witch hat.

"I think I know." Mima said before kissing her children's foreheads. "If you encounter enemies...show them how the Kirisame and Uzumaki do things."

"Will do Okaa-san." both Naruto and Marisa said.

"Unfortunately your father is currently getting a case together to stop Sasuke from suffering the CRA with your uncle." Mima said.

"I understand. After all Sasuke want's to be with his pale, black haired, and snake eyed Hinata copy since he can't have my Hinata-chan." Naruto joked.

"Naruto I am going to kill you!" Sasuke said overhearing that line.

"Sorry! From what I hear though my cousins do the same to Hebihime." Naruto said.

"Isn't that because they extremely jealous?" Hinata asked.

"Can we just go?" Sasuke asked. Everyone nodded before they head out to the northern gate and met up with Ruin.

"Ruin brought everything Ruin need." Ruin said as they see a traveling chart being pulled by the Tunnel Charger.

"All right then. Let's move out." Konan said. Marisa smirked on her broom as they began to leave.

Xxxxxx

Hebihime was frustrated as they some how lost another group. Even with the more advance weapons there was another disappearance. Plus there was this purple hair girl wandering around the dig site now. Tayuya was out getting the girl.

"That girl just appeared and the way she dress it look like she just for sleeping." Hebihime muttered to herself as she hear someone approaching.

"She said she's a mage." Karin said. "And oddly I don't sense chakra from her...kinda like that Marisa girl at Naruto's mansion."

"Hopefully help arrives soon." Hebihime said

"Maybe your boyfriend as well." Karin said.

"Karin...I get that your jealous...but if you don't stop...I will lock you in a room and send one of my father's crazed tentacle experiments on you!" Hebihime threatened causing Karin to shiver in fear.

"Why in the world does he have those thing in the first place!" Karin shouted in fear.

"Female interrogation according to his notes. Nothing scares a woman more than being in a live tentacle rape scenario." Hebihime said darkly.

"Okay I'm sorry! But can you blame me? You have a boyfriend and bemoan how you can't marry him day in and out! Tayuya and I can't find men because most are intimidates by her mouth, summons, and genjutsu ability...and my body is covered in horrible bite marks." Karin said. Hebihime walked over to Karin and hugged her.

"I forgive you. Sorry for making things uncomfortable, Nee-chan." Hebihime said.

"Silly, Hebihime-sama." Karin said hugging her back.

"Still we have technology to heal the bites." Hebihime said.

"You know how I feel about your father's machines." Karin said. Hebihime nodded. "But hopefully the medicine I'm developing will fix them and I can find a nice guy."

"You will." Hebihime said.

"I think Tayuya has a better chance of romancing that dog boy in Konoha than me of finding anyone." Karin joked.

"He likes the Inuzuka?" Hebihime asked.

"So what if I do?" Tayuya asked walking in.

"I'm just surprised is all. How is the woman?" Hebihime asked.

"She's fine and I have good news. Your boyfriend and his team are on their way. They should be here shortly." Tayuya said

"Or right now." Naruto said as he and the others walked, or floated in Marisa's case.

"Hebihime...please be careful when sending me things...Naruto got your last private message before I could." Sasuke said

"What?" Hebihime said getting red.

"Yeah...so how do you hide your chest size?" Naruto asked.

"Genjutsu inscribed bras courtesy of Tayuya. She's a genjutsu genius." Hebihime said.

"I'm not all that impressive." Tayuya said.

"So stop asking about my girlfriend chest size!" Sasuke shouted.

"Well Sasuke-san it is a legitimate question." Hebihime said calming down. "I mean with the bra on I look like an A-cup. And before you ask, I do it so that I am not pursued by perverts. I bet you have that problem Hinata-san."

"Every day I get hit on by at least five perverts." Hinata sighed. "Not all of them men...which is why I stay away from the Yamanaka district unless I have to go there."

"Anyway what is this problem you having?" Konan asked.

"My archeologists have been disappearing. No trace whatsoever. The only person retrieved was a young woman in sleep clothes. She calls herself a mage." Hebihime said.

"Interesting. Absolutely no trace of your people and this odd girl. Do you think they are connected?" Nagato asked.

"I thought so at first but I doubt it." Tayuya said. "She seemed way to confused when I found her."

"Hebihime-sama something is attacking group C!" a voice called over the radio.

"Dammit!" Hebihime cursed under her breath.

"Team Seven, let's move!" Konan said as Tayuya ran out.

"Follow me I know the way!" Tayuya called

When they arrived to the scene there was nobody there at all. Just eerie silence.

"How in the world this happen?" Tayuya asked in shock as they got there as fast as they can but they came up short and lost another group.

"Fuck me hard up the ass! Not again!" Tayuya roared.

"This is way freaky." Marisa said

"This is almost starting to sound more like some kind of horror movie." Naruto commented.

"Maybe we should question the girl?" Konan commented as she was bit unnerved about the whole situation.

"Leave that to me. She calls herself a mage...let's see how she handles a witch." Marisa said flying back to base camp.

Marisa made it back and walked up to Karin. "Take me to this odd girl. I'm going to question her." Karin raised her eyebrow but shrugged before leading the way.

"Tayuya locked her up this way. Hopefully you can get something out of her." Karin said.

Karin opened the door as Marisa walked in and saw the girl in question. She has purple hair and eyes, and has many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She wears pajama-like clothing and a night-cap.

"I don't know." the girl replied.

Marisa just looked at her before pointing at a wall. "Stardust Reverie!" Marisa intoned as a flood of star shaped magic blasts hit the wall. "I don't believe you at all."

"I really don't know." the girl said as she soon started coughing really badly as some blood was coming up.

Marisa ran over and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I have a weak body. Anemia and asthma." The girl said.

"Damn. You have any medicine?" Marisa asked.

"In my pack that they took. It's in a green bottle." The girl replied weakly. Marisa ran to the door.

"Karin look in the girl's pack and bring me a green bottle in it. It's medicine for her weak body. She's having an attack." Marisa instructed. Karin nodded and ran to get it.

Karin came back with the bottle and handed to Marisa. As Marisa offered it to the girl she noticed that she could barely move. "Guess we have to do this the desperate way." Marisa said as she took to pills and put them in her own mouth before getting to the girl and kissed her using her tongues to transfer the medicine.

The girl's eyes widened but closed her eyes in bliss until she swallowed the medicine.

Marisa pulled back and waited for the medicine to take effect.

"You all right now?" Marisa asked

"Yes and thank you for saving my life." the girl said.

"Hmph. I guess you weren't part of the disappearences after all...dammit!" Marisa said kicking the table

"Well what is causing these disappearance?" Karin said.

"Something just hit the morgue!" a person voice just called out.

"Dammit. Take me to the morgue!" Marisa said. Karin nodded. "And you just sit and relax." Marisa said to the girl. After leaving the girl put a hand to her heart.

"It's beating so fast...because of that blond." The girl said confused

When they reach the morgue all they found was mutilated bodies. Some of them had there organs missing. One was missing it bones. Another was missing some of it body parts. It was just a grisly scene as there was blood everywhere.

"What in the world could have done this!" Karin said in shock.

"Something very vicious. Doubt it was human too." Marisa said

"Wait a second there was two guards here keeping a eye on the morgue what happen to them?" Karin said.

"I think they're the blood splatters on the wall." Marisa said pointing at a blood covered wall.

"Wait we have cameras around here maybe they got some footage." Karin said as she and Marisa quickly ran out and head to the security room.

"They reach the security room which was just a lone building. They enter it and soon enter the surveillance room. Karin quickly sit at the chair. Started getting the computer and screen online.

"Okay I going to get the morgue footage up and running." Karin said as she started typing quickly.

Marisa nodded before the footage came up. It started to get fuzzy as the two security members began to draw weapons before cutting out completely.

"Shoot my cousin is right this is starting to become like a horror movie!" Karin shouted in pure frustration as she just realized something.

"Wait if this is like a horror movie we just did the most stupidest thing ever!" Karin shouted in terror.

"Explain please." Marisa said.

"There several rules I heard in a horror movie. The virgin normally get out alive. Funny person always gets it. But the number one rule is to never split up as it just give the the monsters or serial killer chances to pick off people at it leisure. Which would explain a whole lot of what happening to the various group. Except they in big group so split up rule shouldn't apply to them unless." Karin said.

"We left that girl and Hebihime alone!" Marisa said.

"Yes and they can be the next target for what ever this thing is!" Karin said as she took notice all the camera video feed was becoming fuzzy.

Marisa grabbed Karin and sped off to the holding area with Karin on her broom.

The two arrived. "No time to explain just grab on!" Marisa said. The girl looked confused go on before they flew off to Hebihime.

The three made it to Hebihime's room and saw her surprised to see them speed in. "Thank Kami she's safe." Karin said

"What's going on here?" Hebihime asked

"Wait a second Hebihime-sama why is everything so quiet right now?" Karin asked.

"Yeah I don't hear any of those workers." Marisa commented.

"Probably dead." Marisa said. "No one go anywhere. Last thing we want is for one of us to get killed."

"Wait a second where Ruin!" Marisa said in shock as she forgot about the goblin.

"Ruin right here?" Ruin the goblin said as he walked into the room.

"Okay then. That's good." Marisa said. The girl was looking around and found a side room.

"Pardon me." The girl said to Marisa. "May I speak with you in private?" Marisa nodded before the girl lead her into the side room. "This won't be long."

Once in the room the girl put her hand over her heart. "So it is you." The girl grabbed Marisa's hand and put it on her heart.

"You having another attack?" Marisa asked

"Oh I never told you my name. I am Patchouli Knowledge." Patchouli said

"Kirisame Marisa." Marisa said confused

Marisa...a pretty name for the woman that makes my heart beat faster." Patchouli said

"Wait...I have a very odd feeling I know where this is going." Marisa said before Patchouli wrapped her arms around Marisa.

"From this forward...I will be your lover...for you have stolen my heart." Patchouli said kissing Marisa deeply.

Marisa was surprised before returning the kiss. They soon separated with a trail of saliva was between them.

"You make it hard to refuse." Marisa joked.

Xxxxxx

Naruto was looking at a stone tablet which seems to be showing a history of something. He was trying to understand it but all he can make out. That the people and civilization that live here accidently open up a doorway to some place horrible.

"So enjoying yourselves ningen?" A sweet voice asked from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a woman with green hair and red eyes wearing a plaid skirt, white blouse with a plaid waistcoat over it and was holding a pink umbrella.

"Who are you?" Konan asked with authority. The woman seemed unaffected as she walked closer.

"You seem rather interested in these stones." The woman said

"Yeah what happen to these people." Naruto asked.

"Something called the Terror Beyond the Veil got this entire civilization. The Dwarf bit off more then they can chew. Including Mistress as well since she now trap." the women said.

"Mistress?" Sasuke asked.

"Mina Evernote, the Songstress of the Elements." The woman said.

"What you mean by trap." Naruto asked

"She is trap in the machine known as Veil Sight Generator which are capable of opening up to that Nightmarish Dimeniosn. That thing came from that dimension and started killing off the Dwarf. The Mistress try to help. But the thing was much smarter then anyone can ever think. It might be made from corpse and it might need them for bodies. But it was very clever and smart. It trapped the Mistress in the very machine. The Mistress and the remaining Dwarf made sure to contain this Terror. But due to you opening the seal and causing the veil to fade back to reality. The Terror is back." the women explain to Naruto.

"Also one of those Dwarf idiot accidentally erase a very important seal which one can say cause this mess with Mina being imprison in the machine." the women said

"Mina...that name..." Hinata muttered before passing out.

Hinata opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by an aurora with a pair of tall chairs. In a red one was a young woman who appeared seventeen with pale pink hair, wine colored eyes, and DD-cup bust wearing a wine colored gothic Lolita style dress with black frills and a matching shawl over her shoulders. She also wore black gloved and stiletto heeled boots.

"I haven't had a guest in centuries. Please take a seat." The young woman said

Hinata walked over to the white chair opposite the young woman. "Are you thirsty by chance?" The young woman asked.

"Yes I am." Hinata said. "Though...I don't know where you would get something to drink from." The young woman smiled before closing her eyes and singing in a language that Hinata could not understand until a coffee table with tea and pastries appeared.

"Please help yourself." The young woman offered.

"How were you able to do that?" Hinata asked.

"My voice is the one that can make all of reality bend upon its knees, as my brothers would say." The young woman said.

"But I should have stop the Dwarf from making that Veil Seeing Generator." the young one said.

"That means the Mistress that green haired woman was talking about!" Hinata said

"Ah. So you've met Yuuka. Correct. My name is Mina Evernote, Songstress of the Elements. Yuuka is one of my Four Seasonal Maidens." Mina said with a smile.

"I feel like I've heard your name before that...from somewhere else." Hinata said to herself.

"Hmmm...that is quite intriguing." Mina said. "Still please drink your tea before you leave. I assure you you'll love it."

Hinata picked up her cup and sipped it before smiling. "A cinnamon tea?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. One of my favorites, Cinnamon Rose Tea." Mina said.

"Wait...I think...Mark...said your name." Hinata said as she drank her tea.

"Mark? Mark Frey?" Mina asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Hinata asked.

"He is one of my older brothers. Actually the most responsible brother. No offense to my eldest but...he was never there to care for me when I was born." Mina said. "Do you know the story of our origin?"

"No I don't." Hinata said. Mina smiled simply sipping her tea.

"Our time is up. Ask Yuuka to tell you the Bible of Chaos's Genesis story. That is the origin of myself and my brothers." Mina said as Hinata faded. "Farewell...my Fragment...my daughter."

"Hinata-chan are you all right?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." Hinata said weakly before seeing the green haired woman. "Kazami Yuuka...what is the Bible of Chaos's Genesis?" The green haired woman looked shocked.

"I have no idea how you know both my name or that idea of that story but I will tell you...the origin of the very multiverse." Yuuka said

"What?" Nagato said surprised. Yuuka smirked before she began to recite.

"In the beginning there was only the Balance, the ultimate form of Light and Dark. However life soon wished to come forth and so the Balance birthed five children to stand above what life wished to exist. The first was created with Light and Dark harmonized and given the task of looking after all events and to rule from an untouchable throne that no Heaven could reach. The Second and Third appeared one after the other from deepest Dark, the elder to punish those who deserved it and the younger to track down those who would flee. The Fourth was crafted from brightest Light and knew to nurture the worlds with the gift of Song. The Fifth and final was forged without either Light or Dark and given the mission to bring about change when change was needed. The Five lived as sibling in harmony until the Fifth was struck a devastating emotional blow and causing the Fifth's heart to become as Void as the soul it carried and slaughtered the first traces over Time and Space corrupted the single possibility and created an unlimited number of possible paths for the new form of being to exist, Humanity." Yuuka finished and looked at the humans before her.

"So that's her origin." Hinata muttered under her breath.

Xxxxxx

In a dark area a Otogakure Worker woke up. was lying on top of a small mountain of unconicous workers. As he looked around confuse. He remember something horrible attacked him and then he black out.

"Where in the world am I at?" the worker asked as he then see a odd machine above the mound.

Soon the machine glowed in a weird light as everyone on the mound woke up as they were in a intense pain. It almost felt like there bone were trying to get out of there body. Soon blood was starting to come out of there bodies as soon bone erupted out of the bodies and started floating up to the air. Soon the various bone start converging as they were forming a massive skeleton. Then there flesh and organ started floating away as the people were screaming still even without mouth. Soon the flesh wrapped around the massive skeleton as soon bolt and and metal plating was jam into the body. Soon a metal chainsaw was jam into the right arm socket. Soon a flow of electric enter inside the headless giant body. The giant body now stand there unused as if one can listen closely. The sounds of the Otogakure workers can still be heard as they were still alive in that construction of flesh, bone and metal.

End of Chapter

Giratina Zero: Well now...looks like we have a new theory to how everything came to be and a new interesting singer who can remake reality through song...pretty fun huh?

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well here it is another chapter and we shelling them out like crazy as well. Also this chapter read more like a horror movie.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massive with this chapter. You the best buddy ever.


End file.
